STAR
by Ryuukira Sekai
Summary: Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan karena berusaha melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kismoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **This Fict © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fi and Military**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Project Fict, Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Sifat Karakter terbalik 180 derajat, AU, AR, Tidak ada genre Supranatural, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan karena berusaha melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Story One : Beginning**

 **Chapter 01 : Awal Dari Segalanya**

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu, dunia di gemparkan oleh Empat Meteor raksasa yang mengantam bagian tengah Laut Pasifik. Karena hal ini, seluruh organisasi pertahan dari seluruh Dunia di kerahkan untuk menyelidiki Meteor tersebut.

Empat Meteor itu sama sekali tidak muncul di radar satelit luar angkasa saat akan menabrak bumi, dan hal ini membuat dunia kebingungan. Padahal seharusnya, jika ada benda luar angkasa yang memasuki orbit Bumi, maka ratusan Satelit luar angkasa akan memberikan peringatan benturan pada pemerintah pusat.

Bahkan saat Manusia dengan berbagai peralatan canggih seperti radar, dan berbagai macam alat pendekteksi lainnya datang ketempat jatuhnya meteor, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda bahwa meteor itu pernah ada. Padahal terdapat bukti yang sangat nyata untuk ke-ada-annya Meteor itu, yaitu hancurnya sebuah pesawat Komersial dari Negara Amerika, yang mana di saat-saat terakhirnya mengatakan kemunculan empat meteor dari langit pada Pusat kendali, beserta sebuah Video singkat yang memperlihatkan empat Meteor yang membelah awan, sebelum akhirnya pesawat itu hancur karena berada di jalur lintasan jatuh salah satu Meteor.

Ilmuan-ilmuan terkenal di dunia yang di kawal oleh regu pelindung, menyelam kedasar Laut untuk membuktikan keberadaan Meteor yang di namai pemerintah sebagai **Ghost** , karena kedatangannya yang tidak dapat di diteksi seperti Hantu yang berada diantara batas antara ada dan tidak ada.

Saat mereka berada di dasar Laut, mereka menemukan empat Batu raksasa yang mereka yakini sebagai **Ghost**. Mereka menyelam semakin dekat pada benda mati itu dan memulai menganalisis semua data yang mereka dapatkan hanya dengan melihat batu panas itu.

Tapi sebuah ke anehan terjadi. Saat mereka ingin mengambil sampel dari Meteor tersebut, Benda yang di gunakan untuk mengambil serpihan meteor itu seperti menembus kedalam batu, seakan batu itu tidak nyata dan hanya sebuah Hologram atau Hantu.

Para penyelam itu mencoba untuk menggunakan tangan mereka untuk memegang Batu raksasa tersebut, tapi sama saja, tangan mereka menembus.

Beberapa menit mereka diam memperhatikan ke anehan itu, keanehan lainnya terjadi. Empat Batu raksasa itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan masing-masing sebuah bola padat yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari besar Meteor sesungguhnya, terlihat seperti telur berukuran dua kali ukuran Tank Militer.

Dari masing-masing Bola itu terlihat sepasang Bola Mata Merah. Bola yang seperti telur tersebut bercahaya dengan terang dan selanjutnya, ...semua koneksi pada para penyelam lenyap bagaikan debu yang di tiup angin.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, di katakan semua armada pertahanan yang jumlahnya tidak kurang dari dua puluh, ...Lenyap di dalam ledakan raksasa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Itulah awal dari kisah berdarah dari gelapnya dunia. Awal dari kisah kehidupan dan kematian yang menyeret mereka yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memutuskan akhir dunia. Apakah mereka akan melindunginya, membiarkannya, atau menjadi pihak yang menghancurkannya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kejadian yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, seperti hanya menjadi sebuah isu yang di ragukan kebenarannya. Pemerintah di seluruh dunia mencoba menutupi seluruh kenyataan itu dengan alasan agar tidak terjadi kepanikan. Pemerintah mengatakan kalau terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di sebuah Lab Rahasia di tengah lautan yang menyebabkan Ledakan besar itu. Untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini, pemerintah juga membentuk sebuah Organisasi super Rahasia yang bergerak untuk melindungi umat Manusia dari balik bayangan.

Setiap hari dari tiga tahun yang lalu, Manusia hidup dengan tenang dan semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Semua itu berkat Organisasi rahasia tersebut.

Organisasi itu berisi orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan unik dari seluruh dunia. Ada juga orang-orang terpilih yang di berikan alat Khusus yang dapat di gunakan untuk berperang dengan Makhluk yang berasal dari Meteor itu. Organisasi itu beri nama **Shadow Protector** , sang Pelindung Bayangan

Tapi bukan hanya itu, terdapat beberapa tim yang sangat khusus dari organisasi tersebut. Salah satunya adalah sebuah Tim yang terdiri dari beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan dari **World Spirit** yang ingin melindungi bumi ini. Kekuatan dari **Spirit** yang mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya saat dunia mulai memasuki era perang bayangan.

Tim khusus itu di sebut dengan nama... **STAR**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kouh Gakuen, sebuah Highschool bertaraf Internasional di Jepang dan merupakan Sekolah khusus untuk kalangan Elit di kota Kouh.

Waktu untuk memulai sesi belajar sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Di Taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi, terdapat seorang gadis muda yang sedang duduk di bangkus taman sambil membaca sebuah buku. Gadis itu Berambut Hitam pendek sebahu dan mengenakan kacamata, serta seragam khusus di Kouh Gakuen. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan serius dalam membaca buku di tangannya.

Seorang Laki-laki muda yang menggunakan seragam Kouh Gakuen berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Sona-sama" ucap Laki-laki itu sopan.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan memandang kepada laki-laki yang masih membungkukkan badan di depannya. "Tegakkan badanmu, Naru-nii" ucap gadis itu. Laki-laki yang di pangil Naru itu menegakkan badannya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Jangan bersikap formal padaku" ucap Gadis itu kesal.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak dapat melakukannya, Sona-sama" ucap Naru. Naru memiliki rambut Blonde dan mata Biru Sapphire yang indah, di wajahnya terdapat 3 garis halus pada masing-masing pipinya.

Gadis yang di panggil Sona sama oleh Naru menghela nafas pasrah. "Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan pernah mau bersikap biasa padaku lagi. Jadi ada masalah apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan saya di suruh untuk mencari anda oleh Kodou-sensei untuk segera menghadiri kelasnya. Serafall-sama juga telah mengkhawatirkan anda" ucap Naru sopan. Gadis berambut Hitam itu berdiri dari bangku dan menghadap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan kekelas" ucapnya lalu berjalan melewati Naru.

Naru mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, seperti seorang pelayan pribadi.

Naru atau lebih lengkapnya Naruto adalah seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga Kaya raya saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Keluarga itu mengadopsinya sebagai teman bermain sekaligus kakak dari putri-putri mereka mereka yang sering sekali kesepian di sebabkan mereka harus bekerja.

Naruto mengerti dengan tugasnya di keluarga itu, dan setiap harinya dia selalu bermain dengan dua gadis muda yang umurnya berselisih beberapa bulan dengannya. Tapi selama empat tahun bersama keluarga ini, Naruto merasa ia telah berhutang banyak dengan keluarga yang sudah sangat baik mengadopsi, merawat dan menjaganya. Dia sudah berumur 16 tahun, dia sudah mengerti dengan banyak hal. Keluarga ini sudah sangat baik padanya, walau hanya dengan mengasuh dan menjaganya selama beberapa bulan.

Naruto tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang berhutang, jadi dia mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi dari dua gadis muda yang menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang kakak. Keputusannya di tentang keras oleh Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya. Tapi Naruto terus memohon dan akhirnya keinginannya di setujui dengan berat hati oleh mereka berdua.

Sona Sitri adalah nama lengkap dari gadis cantik di depannya. Dulunya dia adalah seorang anak yang ceria saat Naruto masuk kedalam keluarga mereka. Tapi perlahan-lahan dia menjadi dingin setelah Naruto menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Naruto mungkin masih sering mengajaknya bermain dulu, tapi Sona merasa kalau hubungan mereka tidak sama lagi.

Dia merasa Naruto menjauh dari hidupnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah sosok seorang kakak, bukan seorang pelayan pribadi yang selalu menjaga sikap di depannya. Dia ingin Naruto yang hangat dan sering membuatnya tersenyum kembali dengan banyak tingkah konyolnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, berapa kalipun dia meminta Naruto untuk berhenti menjadi pelayan, Naruto selalu menolaknya. Sejak saat itulah sifat Sona berubah. Entah ini salah Naruto yang memiliki pikiran terlalu dewasa atau salah Sona yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan egois karena menginginkan Naruto selalu menjadi kakaknya.

'Aku ingin Naru-nii kembali menjadi seperti dulu' itulah yang selalu berada di pikiran Sona dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sona dan Naruto masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Sona langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, sedangkan Naruto meminta maaf lebih dulu kepada gurunya karena datang terlambat mewakili Sona.

"Kau kemana saja tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Gadis manis berambut Hitam panjang Twintail yang berada di samping tempat duduk Sona. Gadis yang berada di samping Sona adalah Serafall Sitri, saudari kembar Sona yang sifatnya agak terbalik dari Sona.

Dia selalu bersikap ceria pada semua orang dan mudah dalam bergaul, sedangkan Sona memiliki pribadi yang agak tertutup. Di sekolah ini, Sona tidak memiliki banyak teman di karenakan sifatnya, tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Yang dia perlukan hanya Naruto.

Naruto sudah selesai memberikan permintaan maaf dan sedikit penjelasan mengenai keterlambatannya kepada senseinya. Naruto di persilahkan duduk ketempat duduknya, dan di turuti oleh Naruto setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Kodou-sensei. Tempat duduk Naruto berada di urutan paling belakang dan pojok.

Kodou-sensei kembali melanjutkan sesi mengajarnya yang tadi sempat di interupsi oleh kedatangan Naruto dan Sona.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam terus berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak terasa, sudah waktunya untuk murid-murid pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Sona-tan, ayo kita pergi Shopping. Ada beberapa barang bagus keluaran terbaru di Mall. Kau maukan menemani saudarimu ini?" tanya Serafall sambil memeluknya dari samping. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Lepaskan aku, Sera" ucap Sona karena dia merasa sesak jika di peluk seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Sona memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membereskan bukunya dan bersiap untuk berjalan menuju Sona dan Serafall, sebelum beberapa gadis mengerumbunginya. Gadis-gadis ini mencoba mengajaknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan mungkin sedikit 'kencan' untuk mereka.

Naruto memang terkenal karena wajah tampannya dan sifatnya yang ramah dan lembut pada siapapun. Jadi tidak heran banyak siswi dan Kouhai yang menjadikannya sebagai Idola. Guru-guru di sekolah ini juga bangga dengan Naruto yang selalu mendapatkan prestasi tertinggi di setiap mata pelajaran. Mereka tau kalau Naruto adalah seorang pelayan pribadi sekaligus kakak dari Sona dan Serafall di keluarga Sitri. Tapi mereka tidak masalah apapun status Naruto, mereka menghargai Naruto karena dia adalah Naruto. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Sitri-kun, mau ya?" tanya salah seorang gadis bersikeras. "Ayo kita pulang, Naru-nii" Sona sudah mulai kesal dengan gadis-gadis yang tidak tau malu itu, terbesit sedikit kecemburuan pada kalimatnya.

"Saya berterima kasih karena mengajak saya, tapi maaf. Saya tidak bisa" ucap Naruto sopan. "Permisi" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melewati gadis-gadis yang kini terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Sona-sama. Serafall-sama" ucap Naruto menyesal. Serafall memeluk lengan Naruto erat. "Tidak apa-apa, Naru-tan" ucap Serafall sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku dan Sona-tan ingin pergi Shopping. Kau maukan, ikut dengan kami?" tanya Serafall. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Saya akan terus mengikuti kalian, karena tugas saya adalah melindungi kalian berdua"

Selalu begitu. Setiap kali mereka mengajak Naruto, dia tidak pernah menolak sekalipun, dan kalimat yang di keluarkan juga selalu hampir sama.

"Ara? Apa ada yang bilang pergi Shopping?" sebuah kepala bersurai merah crimson muncul dari belakang Serafall dan berjalan kecil sampai dia berada di antara Sona dan Serafall.

"Rias?" gumam Sona. "Apa aku boleh ikut dalam acara kalian? Aku bosan jika harus pulang sekarang" ucap Rias pada Sona. "Tentu saja boleh, Rias-tan" kalau masalah menjawab pertanyaan, walaupun tidak di tanya, Serafall selalu saja menjawab paling awal tanpa meminta kepastian pada pihak yang di tanya.

Sona menghela nafas. Rias memandang wajah Naruto. "Tidak masalah bukan, Naru-kun?" ucap Rias dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya."Tentu tidak masalah, Rias-sama" ucap Naruto dengan senyum simpul yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Sona memandang Rias tidak suka, dia tahu apa yang di inginkan Rias. Dan dia tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada Rias.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dari beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto terus saja mengikuti langkah dari ketiga gadis di depannya. Mereka terus berpindah-pindah dari toko satu ke toko yang lainnya. Ketika mereka memasuki toko khusus wanita, Naruto ingin menunggu di luar, tapi Serafall dan Rias menyeretnya juga untuk masuk dan meminta Naruto untuk memilihkan mereka Pakaian santai dan Pakaian Dalam.

Dalam belasan menit, Naruto di suguhkan oleh pemandangan surga Duniawi saat Rias dan Serafall mengganti-ganti pakaian mereka dan menunjukkannya di depan Naruto untuk di beri penilaian. Naruto tidak banyak merespon selain berkata 'Cocok' dan 'Bagus'. Pipinya juga sedikit merona dan beberapa kali mencoba menghindari kontak agar tidak melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Sona tidak ikut-ikutan pamer dan lebih memilih pakaiannya secara diam-diam.

Yang paling bersemangat dalam acara belanja ini adalah Serafall dan Rias. Naruto dan Sona? Mereka hanya di seret-seret oleh Serafall dan Rias. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena tindakan Serafall dan Rias yang memeluk masing-masing lengan Naruto dengan erat. Sona menatap dari belakang dengan wajah cemberut tidak suka.

Mereka keluar dari Mall dan menuju parkiran setelah membayar semua barang belanjaan mereka di kasir. Naruto terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang, tapi suatu ketika, dia berhenti berjalan. Dan hal itu mengundang kebingungan dari tiga gadis yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Naru-nii?" tanya Sona khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Naruto memandang kedepan. "Maaf, kalian boleh ke tempat Parkir lebih dulu. Saya ingin permisi ke Toilet" ucap Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya pada gadis-gadis di depannya dan kemudian berlari menjauh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah menara pengawas di sekitar bukit Kouh, seorang laki-laki berdiri di puncak menara pengawas itu sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di hutan tepat di bawahnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut Putih serta berpakaian Hitam ketat itu mengobservasi daerah di sekitarnya.

Di bawah sana, terdapat tiga makhluk aneh yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari Manusia. Salah satunya adalah makhluk mengerikan berwarna Merah Darah, berjalan dengan dua kaki dengan kepala yang berbentuk seperti Banteng dengan tanduk besar, badannya terlihat kekar dengan otot pada lengan, perut dan dadanya, dia tidak memiliki tangan, tapi di gantikan oleh Bilah Tajam yang mirip seperti pedang.

Satu lagi adalah makhluk yang memiliki tubuh seperti Banteng, kepala seperti Singa dan memiliki Sayap Elang di punggungnya. Dan satunya lagi, adalah Naga Hijau berukuran dua kali ukuran Mobil biasa, Punggung dan kepalanya di tumbuhi oleh duri-duri runcing, ekornya yang panjang bergerak liar kemana-mana.

" **White-Dragon** pada **Shadow Protector**. Aku menemukan tiga ekor **Ghost** di Kota Kouh daerah perbukitan. **ALPHA,** **BETA** dan **DELTA**. Semuanya berada di level 2" ucap laki-laki itu pada sebuah alat komunikasi kecil di telinganya.

 **["Dimengerti, White-Dragon. Apa kau dapat mengatasinya sendiri atau kau memerlukan bantuan?"]**

Sebuah balasan terdengar dari alat komunikasi itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri" ucap Laki-laki itu kembali. Setelah mengucapkan itu, laki-laki itu memutuskan kontak dengan markas pusat.

"Mari kita bermain dan menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan dari **Dragon-Spirit** pada makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu, Albion" ucap Laki-laki tersebut pada Naga kecil yang berada di bahunya. Naga Putih itu menggeram kecil, setuju dengan tuannya.

Saat Laki-laki itu ingin melompat dari menara yang ketinggiannya tidak kurang dari rumah tingkat lima, dia terkejut dengan yang di lihatnya. Makhluk-makhluk yang sebelumnya dia sebut sebagai **Ghost** itu sedang bertarung dengan seekor Rubah mekanik.

Tubuh Rubah itu berwarna Emas dan memiliki kobaran api di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya seperti, telapak kaki, pergelangan, Ekor dan Dahinya. Matanya berwarna merah menyala terlihat dengan jelas.

Sedikit aneh melihat sebuah robot yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari para **Ghost** , dapat membuat **Ghost** terdesak hanya dengan kelincahan gerak dan serangan yang di titik fokuskan pada titik Vital di masing-masing tubuh **Ghost**.

"Bukannya itu **Spirit**?" gumam Laki-laki itu bingung. Robot Rubah Emas yang di anggap sebagai **Spirit** itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan berhasil membunuh **Ghost** yang memiliki kelas **DELTA** – **Ghost** dengan bentuk tubuh Manusia— dalam sekali serangan menggunakan cakar depannya yang memiliki kuku tajam berapi emas sampai tubuh **DELTA** terbelah.

Naga Hijau mengepakkan sayapnya pada Rubah tersebut, hembusan angin terjadi. Tapi Rubah tersebut menghilang dari tempatnya, dan pohon-pohon di belakang Rubah tadi terpotong-potong menjadi puluhan bagian.

Rubah itu muncul di samping Naga Hijau tersebut. " **Fire Fang** " sebuah suara lantang terdengar dari dalam Hutan. Laki-laki berambut Putih di atas menara pengawas tidak mengetahui dari mana asal suara itu dan terfokus pada pertarungan.

Rubah melompat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, mengincar leher Naga Hijau. Taring Rubah itu mengeluarkan Api Emas.

Gigi Rubah menancap dan Naga Hijau meraung kesakitan. Robot Rubah memperdalam gigitannya, lalu dari leher Naga yang di gigit itu mengeluarkan Api Emas dan menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naga **.**

Rubah itu terlempar sampai menabrak dan merobohkan 3 pohon yang di tabraknya. Ghost yang berbentuk Singa menyerangnya dengan menabrakkan kepalanya pada tubuh samping si Rubah.

Naga yang sudah bebas dari gigitan Rubah itu terbaring di tanah dengan badan yang gosong. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kalau terdapat kehidupan pada tubuh mengenaskan itu. **Ghost** dengan Level **ALPHA** sudah mati.

Rubah itu bangkit dan berlari menuju tubuh Singa besar itu. Singa itu juga tidak mau kalah, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kelangit, lalu menukik tajam kepada sang Rubah.

" **Spirit Art : Sword** " kembali sebuah suara lantang terdengar entah dari mana. Rubah itu membuka mulutnya dan sebuah tongkat kecil tercipta dari mesin-mesin di mulutnya. Tongkat kecil itu memanjang dan berubah menjadi Bilah Pedang. Rubah itu, dengan Bilah Pedang yang berada di mulutnya, melompat melawan Singa tersebut.

Singa itu mengarahkan cakar tajamnya pada Rubah. " **Fire Slash** " Bilah Pedang di mulut Rubah bercahaya Emas dan sedikit terbakar oleh Api yang berwarna sama. Api pada Ekor Rubah itu berkobar semakin kuat.

 **'CRASSHH!'**

Suara sesuatu yang terpotong terdengar nyaring di Hutan Sepi ini. Dua Makhluk yang berbeda itu mendarat di daratan. Kepala Singa perlahan-lahan jatuh ketanah dan kemudian terbakar oleh Api Emas beserta tubuhnya.

Bilah Pedang di mulut Rubah itu kembali kebentuk semula, sebuah tongkat kecil. Tongkat itu kembali bergabung dengan bagian Mulut sang Rubah.

Tubuh rubah itu bercahaya terang, dan setelah cahaya menghilang, yang terlihat hanyalah seekor makhluk kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan. Seekor Rubah yang ukurannya sebesar Kucing berbulu Emas.

"Tidak salah lagi, **Elemental Spirit** yang memiliki elemen Api" gumam Laki-laki itu lagi. "Tapi dimana **Interforce** -nya? Apakah dia belum punya?" gumam laki-laki itu lagi dan mengamati daerah di bawahnya dengan teliti. Rubah itu menggaruk-garuk telinganya dengan kaki depannya, entah karena apa.

"Aku tidak melihat seorang pun di sekitar sini. Apa jangan-jangan dia liar?" kembali laki-laki berambut putih itu bergumam. "Kurasa aku harus menangkapnya dan menyerahkannya pada **Shadow Protector** untuk di carikan **Interforce** yang tepat" ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

 **"Grrr~"** Naga Putih kecil yang berada di bahu laki-laki tersebut menggeram dan menajamkan pengelihatannya pada sebuah pohon rindang di bawah sana. Mendengar Naga yang merupakan Partnernya menggeram seolah waspada, laki-laki itu ikut menajamkan pandangannya pada tempat yang di tuju sang Naga Putih.

Rubah kecil itu berdiri dan memandang waspada sekitarnya, tapi saat melihat seseorang yang berada di balik pohon, rubah itu menghilangkan kewaspadaannya dan berlari kecil menuju orang tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu akhirnya melihat seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon di depan sang rubah. Laki-laki berambut putih tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas karena terhalang dedaunan.

Rubah kecil melompat saat jaraknya dengan orang misterius tersebut sudah sangat dekat. Orang itu menangkap si Rubah dan mendekapnya lalu mengelus kepala sang rubah kecil penuh sayang. Sang Rubah pun sepertinya tidak keberatan dan terlihat menikmatinya.

"Apa dia **Interforce** -nya?" gumam Laki-laki tersebut. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar mengenai **Interforce** baru. Dan juga **Elemental Spirit** berelemen Api Emas sangat langka atau mungkin tidak ada di dunia ini" gumam laki-laki itu lagi.

Rubah itu menyamankan posisinya di dada orang tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian, Rubah itu berubah menjadi cahaya lalu masuk kedalam dada orang tersebut. Orang tersebut berlari menjauh.

Melihat orang misterius tadi telah berlari, lak-laki yang berada di atas menara melompat turun dan mencoba mengikuti orang misterius tadi. Tapi orang itu berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga Laki-laki berambut Putih itu kehilangan jejak.

"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa kehilangan jejaknya?" gerutu laki-laki itu. " **White-Dragon** pada **Shadow Protector** " ucap laki-laki itu pada alat komunikasinya.

 **["Ada apa, White Dragon? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"]**

"Mereka sudah di bereskan"

 **["Baguslah, segera kembali kemarkas. Aku akan mengirim regu pembersih untuk melenyapkan sisa pertarungan di sana. Tapi yang lebih penting, Tim pencari menemukan sarang BETA di Kutub Utara dan kau di butuhkan dalam misi ini"]**

"Aku akan segera kesana. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

 **["Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"]**

"Apa ada **Interforce** baru yang memiliki **Spirit** dengan tipe Elemental Spirit berelemen Api Emas, yang di tugaskan di Daerah Kouh?"

 **["Api Emas? Tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki Spirit berelemen itu di Organisasi. Dan lagipula, kenapa kau bertanya?"]**

"Yang menghabisi Semua **Ghost** bukan aku, tapi **Spirit** itu"

 **["Apakah Spirit Liar?"]**

"Sayangnya bukan. **Spirit** itu sudah memiliki **Interforce**. Sorang anak Muda yang menggunakan seragam sekolah dan memiliki rambut Pirang. Kau yakin Organisasi tidak mengirim seseorang kesini?"

 **["Sama sekali tidak ada. Yang terpenting, kau harus segera kembali. Penyerbuan Sarang BETA akan di lakukan sejam lagi. Kita akan membahas masalah yang ini nanti. Kau mengerti White-Dragon?"]**

"Aku mengerti" percakapan di hentikan. "Aku minta maaf, Albion. Kita tidak dapat bertarung sekarang. Tapi kita akan segera bertarung sepuas kita di Sarang nanti. Bersabarlah sebentar" ucap Laki-laki itu pada naga kecil di bahunya.

 **Spirit** bertipe **Dragon** itu bergerak kepunggung Laki-laki itu dan membentangkan sayap kecilnya. " **Spirit Art : Wings** " Naga kecil itu bercahaya dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Naga itu tidak terlihat lagi, di gantikan sepasang Sayap Mekanik berwarna Putih.

"Ayo kita pergi, Albion" setelah mengucapkan itu, sayap itu bercahaya dan terbang dalam sekali kepakan. Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat pesawat Jet iri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sona, Serafall dan Rias menunggu dengan sabar di parkiran, lebih tepatnya dekat sebuah Mobil Sedan berwarna Hitam sambil bersandar pada Dinding Beton di belakang Mobil. Mereka menunggu Naruto kembali sambil memakan Es krim yang di belikan Rias beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian seperti Preman mendekat ke arah mereka dengan seringaian yang terpasang menjijikkan di wajah mereka. "Yo, nona-nona! Mau kita temani sebentar sambil 'bermain-main kecil'" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang bisa di katakan sebagai Bos mereka.

Sona, Serafall dan Rias memasang posisi waspada. Bersiap-siap jika mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada mereka. Walau mereka sendiri tidak yakin, apakan mereka dapat melawan para preman-preman ini. Dan juga, parkiran ini sangat sepi, jadi akan sia-sia saja jika berteriak.

Pemimpin preman itu terus berjalan, mendekati Sona yang berada di antara Rias dan Serafall yang sama-sama sedang takut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Sona menantang, walau dia sebenarnya juga sama ketakutannya dengan Rias dan Serafall. "Kau berani juga, gadis kecil. Kita lihat apakah kau akan tetap berani, jika aku sudah 'bermain' denganmu?" ucap Preman itu sambil memegang dagu Sona dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sona tidak dapat bergerak, dia berada di antara dinding dan badan preman itu, Rias dan Serafall entah sejak kapan juga sudah di tangkap oleh preman yang lainnya. 'Naru-nii' hanya nama itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sona.

"Ne, Jii-san! Bisa kalian jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari Ojou-sama?" sebuah suara sopan menginterupsi kegiatan para preman yang sudah hampir melakukan kontak bibir dengan permukaan kulit tiga gadis itu. Semua pasang mata memandang kepada orang itu.

"Naru-nii/tan/kun!" pekik ketiga gadis itu senang.

Ketua Preman itu melepaskan Sona dan berbalik menghadap kepada orang yang sudah berani menganggu kegiatannya. "Lebih baik kau pergi jika kau tidak ingin terluka, bocah kecil" ucap Preman itu meremehkan.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju sang ketua preman. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kuberi kau satu pilihan, pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto saat tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan preman tersebut.

Preman tersebut memegang kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kau ingin mengancamku? Dasar Bocah bo—"

 **'Dhuak!' 'Greb!'**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Naruto memukul perut preman tersebut dengan satu pukulan telak pada perut, membuat pegangannya pada kerah seragam Naruto terjepas dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Naruto lalu memegang kerah baju preman itu dan memutar tubuhnya lalu melemparkan tubuh preman tersebut beberapa meter menjauh dari para gadis.

"Aku akan menganggap itu adalah jawaban 'tidak'. Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi, apakah anda ingin segera pergi dari sini?" ucap Naruto sopan. Preman yang di lempar tadi bangun dengan wajah marah. "Sialan kau. Kalian berdua, cepat serang dia!"

Preman yang memegangi Serafall dan Rias melepaskan tahanan mereka dan menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menundukkan dirinya sehingga tinju preman itu melewatinya. Bukan hanya disitu, Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan salah satu preman dan memelintirnya kebelakang tubuh.

Orang yang dia tahan memekik kesakitan, Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh di depannya dengan keras, sehingga menabrak temannya yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka berdua terjatuh di depan pemimpin mereka.

"Aku perlu meminta maaf, jika setelah ini kalian mendapatkan patah tulang. Tapi yang memilih jalan ini adalah kalian, aku sudah memberikan peringatan" ucap Naruto masih dengan sopan.

"Ck, brengsek. Serang dia bersama-sama" perintah pemimpin mereka. Dua anak buahnya bangun dan mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalas keinginan mereka dengan berjalan santai kedepan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Menit kemudian, preman-preman itu sudah terkapar dengan banyak luka lebam di tubuh mereka, terutama wajah. "Aku sudah bilang dari awal, tapi kalian tetap tidak mendengarkanku" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel disana. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju ketiga gadis yang sedang menunggunya.

Ketua preman itu masih sadar dan dengan di paksakan, menahan sakit di tubuhnya dan berdiri kembali. Mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakangnya, sebuah senjata Api. Membidikkannya pada punggung Naruto dan bersiap menembak.

"Naru-kun, awa—"

 **'Crasshh'**

Sebuah pisau lipat dengan cepat meluncur dan menusuk tangan preman yang sedang memegang senjata tersebut. "Arrggg!" preman itu berteriak kesakitan dan menjatuhkan pistolnya seraya memegangi tangannya yang berdarah karena di tusuk cukup dalam oleh sebuah Pisau kecil. "Apa masih belum cukup?" ucapan bernada dingin tanpa emosi keluar dari mulut seseorang.

"Bos. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Bos"

Kedua preman yang merupakan anak buahnya, membantu ketua mereka berdiridan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Sang pelaku pelemparan pisau tadi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Tadi ia mengambil sebuah pisau Lipat di saku celananya dan berbalik lalu melemparkannya sebelum preman itu menembakkanya. Pandangan Naruto terlihat kosong saat melakukannya.

Naruto menormalkan dirinya dan kembali berjalan menuju ketiga gadis yang sedang memandangnya terkejut. Naruto membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di depan ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Maafkan atas kelalaian saya. Karena saya, kalian berada dalam masalah. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Ojou-sama. Kalian boleh menghukum saya sesuka kalian" ucap Naruto sambil terus membungkuk dalam.

"Tegakkan badanmu, Naru-nii!" perintah Sona sambil menunduk. Naruto menegakkan badannya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau memandang tiga gadis di depannya dan lebih memilih lantai parkiran untuk di tatap.

Sona berjalan mendekatinya.

 **'Greb!'**

Sona dengan tiba-tiba memeluk dada Naruto erat. Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. "Hiks, Naru-nii. ...Aku takut, ... hiks ...Naru-nii... Hiks" Sona terisak di dada Naruto. "Kumohon, berhentilah menangis, Sona-ojou-sama. Anda boleh menghukum saya sesuka anda, tapi kumohon berhentilah menangis" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Sona dengan lembut.

"Hiks, Naru-nii" Sona masih tidak ingin berhenti. Blazer Naruto basah oleh air mata Sona. Bagaimanapun dinginnya sifat Sona, dia selalu memiliki sifat aslinya yang cengeng dan mudah takut. Dari umur dua belas tahun, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya sebagai tempatnya memanjakan diri.

"Naru-kun" Rias memanggil. Naruto memandang Rias dan Serafall yang sedang tersenyum memandang mereka. "Biarkan Sera-chan yang menyetir. Kau tenangkan Sona-chan di dalam mobil saja, kita juga harus segera pulang" ucap Rias.

Rias membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menggendong Sona karena Sona masih tidak ingin melepaskannya. Setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Rias menutup pintu. Serafall dan Rias duduk di depan. Dengan Serafall yang menyetir, mereka meninggalkan area parkir Mall menuju kediaman Sitri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat sampai di kediaman Sitri, Sona dengan wajah yang damai malah tertidur di dekapan Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu Ojou-sama-nya yang sedang tertidur, tapi apa dia harus menggendong Sona sampai kekamarnya? Tapi dia juga harus mengantar Rias kekediaman Gremory segera.

Serafall mengerti dengan kebingunan Naruto dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan mengantar Rias kerumahnya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantar Sona kekamarnya.

Naruto menggangguk paham dan dengan menggendong tubuh Sona dengan lembut, supaya Sona tidak terganggu. Setelah Naruto dan Sona keluar dari mobil, Serafall menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Gremory untuk mengantar Rias.

Saat masuk kedalam Mansion mewah yang merupakan kediaman Sitri, Naruto langsung di perhatikan oleh beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan Pintu. Naruto menggendong Sona dengan posisi Bridal yang malah membuat beberapa pelayan berpikir kalau mereka adalah pengantin baru.

Beberapa pelayan memberi hormat pada Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya. Karena Naruto tidak dapat membalas dengan membungkukkan badan, Naruto hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum sambil terus berjalan menuju tangga yang merupakan jalan menuju Lantai dua letak kamar Sona dan Serafall.

"Astaga, Naruto! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sona?" tanya Satella Sitri, Ibu Sona yang muncul entah darimana, mendekati Naruto yang baru saja ingin menginjak anak tangga. Naruto berhenti dan menghadap Ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Sona-sama tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan dan tertidur. Tapi saya minta maaf atas kelalaian saya dalam melindungi Sona-sama" ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Satella. "Saya akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi saya harus segera mengantar Sona-sama kekamarnya. Permisi, Satella-sama" ucap Naruto lalu meneruskan perjalannya.

Satella memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyuman yang tercipta di bibirnya. Dia tadi melihat Sona, Sona memegangi Blazer bagian dada Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Pikir Satella.

Saat dia memikirkan mengenai Naruto, di selalu merasakan sebuah dinding tipis tapi sulit di tembus, dan membuatnya sangat sulit untuk dapat melihat kenapa Naruto ingin menjadi pelayan. Ibu Sona sangat sadar, Naruto selalu mencoba untuk tidak bersikap sebagai seorang kakak di depan Sona dan Serafall. Naruto meminta menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi pada dua tahun lalu bukan karena merasa berhutang, tapi dia sedang mencoba untuk menutupi sesuatu. Pertanyaannya adalah ...Untuk alasan apa?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Shadow Protector—**

Markas **Shadow Protector** berada sebuah Pulau raksasa yang tidak tercantum di peta. Letaknya berada di tengah-tengah laut Pasifik, tepat di atas tempat awal mula Empat Mega Meteor yang menghantam bumi tiga tahun yang lalu.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan Luas dengan peralatan yang serba canggih, berkumpul puluhan orang yang baru saja menghadapi sebuah pertarungan yang mengerikan.

Mereka adalah orang yang melakukan penyerangan pada sarang **Ghost** berlevel **BETA** di kutub Utara. Pertarungan mereka sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu dan berakhir dengan keberhasilan dan sedikit kegagalan. Mereka berhasil menghancurkan sarang Ghost **BETA** dan membasmi semua **Ghost** di sarang itu, tapi sekitar 60 orang Tewas dalam penyerangan ini. Sedikit keuntungan tidak ada anggota **STAR** yang tewas, karena **STAR** adalah tim inti dari Organisasi ini.

Mungkin bagi Organisasi, ini adalah harga yang perlu di bayar untuk keselamatan umat Manusia di masa depan, tapi bagi mereka yang menjadi saudara atau teman mereka yang mati, mereka juga merasakan rasa sakit kehilngan rekan.

 **'DHUAK!'**

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada seorang Laki-laki berambut Putih yang memukul dinding beton di depannya sampai membentuk retakan berbentuk jaring laba-laba yang seukuran Manusia. "SIAAL! Apakah kita tidak dapat berhasil tanpa pengorbanan?" gumam Laki-laki itu kesal dan geram. " **Ghost** Sialan!"

 **["Panggilan pada White-Dragon agar segera menemui Komandan dalam waktu lima menit"]**

Laki-laki yang di panggil **White-Dragon** itu mendecih dan berjalan melewati orang-orang yang masih memandangnya dengan heran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan besar yang mirip dengan tempat Meeting, berdiri seorang Laki-laki berambut Putih dengan Masker yang menutupi ¾ wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memandang lurus kepada sebuah Laptop yang berada di atas meja.

Pintu masuk terbuka dan Laki-laki yang di panggil **White-Dragon** muncul dan berjalan menuju Laki-laki bermasker. **White-Dragon** memberikan hormat tentara. " **White-Dragon** siap bertugas. Apa yang anda perlukan dari saya?" ucap **White-Dragon** dengan hormat.

"Santai saja, Vali-kun. Tidak perlu formal. Hanya kita berdua di sini" ucap Laki-laki bermasker itu. **White-Dragon** atau nama aslinya, Vali, melepaskan sikap hormatnya dan berjalan ke samping ruangan dan bersandar pada tembok tebal di belakangnya.

"Jadi, langsung saja pada intinya. Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, **Sliver-Dog**?" ucap Vali menyebutkan nickname laki-laki bermasker tersebut, walaupun nama aslinya adalah Kakashi.

"Ini mengenai sesuatu yang kau bicarakan tadi. Mengenai **Golden-Fox** " ucap Kakashi serius. Vali mulai serius untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Kakashi. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri dari orang yang kau anggap **Interforce** -nya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Rambut Blonde bergaya Spike. Umur sekitar 18 tahun. Mengenakan seragam Kouh Gakuen. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan mengenai dirinya" ucap Vali. Yah~, hanya itu yang dapat di lihat Vali sebelum orang itu menghilang. "Maksudmu, seperti dia" Kakashi memutar Laptopnya agar layarnya menghadap Vali.

Di Laptop tersebut, terlihat sebuah gambar seorang Laki-laki yang ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan yang di katakan Vali. "Tidak salah lagi, memang dia" ucap Vali. "Segala informasi mengenai dirinya akan segera kukirim padamu. Setelah itu, coba bujuk dia untuk bergabung dengan **STAR**. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus bergabung. Anggota Organisasi kita terus berkurang, kita membutuhkan orang-orang baru untuk membantu melenyapkan **Ghost"** ucap Kakashi serius.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Vali yakin. "Ara-ara, apa aku boleh ikut untuk membujuknya?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari langit-langit ruangan ini. Seorang gadis berambut Hitam panjang melompat entah dari mana dan menghadap Kakashi, gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti Manusia, karena sepasang sayap Gagak yang menempel di punggungnya, lebih mirip di katakan Fallen Angel.

"Apa niatmu sebenarnya, **Dark-Angel**?" tanya Vali menyebut nickname dari gadis di depannya. "Hmm, tidak akan kuberitahu, White-kun. Tapi yang jelas, aku punya sedikit urusan dengannya" ucap Gadis itu sambil menunjuk foto orang yang berada di Laptop Kakashi.

"Katakan niatmu yang sebenarnya atau kau tidak akan kuizinkan?" ucap Kakashi mengintimidasi. Gadis tersebut terkekeh. "Ara-ara~, tidak baik ingin mengetahui rahasia seorang gadis, Komandan. Dan juga, bagaimana pun kau meminta, tetap tidak akan ku katakan. Ini urusan pribadi dan juga ...masalah hati, mungkin, fufufu~"

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut" ucap Kakashi pasrah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Ara-ara~, Arigato, Komandan" ucap gadis itu dengan logat yang aneh.

Vali memandang punggung gadis itu datar. "Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tahu apa urusanmu dengan anak ini, yang jelas, pastikan kau tidak mengacau dalam tugas ini, ... **Dark-Angel** "

Gadis berambut Hitam itu berpaling dan tersenyum tipis pada Vali. "Jangan khawatir, Vali-kun" ucap gadis itu tenang. "Aku tidak akan mengacau kok. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyapa ... adik kecilku, fufufu~"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...:::To Be Countinued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Fict baru saya? Maaf lagi ada ide, jadi agak sayang kalau dibuang, jadi saya buat Fictnya aja sekalian, tidak masalah bukan?

Biar saya tebak, pasti banyak 90% reader masih bingung dengan Fict ini. Baik itu mengenai Alur, Penamaan sesuatu atau hal yang lainnya. Itu saya sengaja membuatnya sedikit rumit, karena saya suka hal-hal rumit yang malah membuat saya pusing sendiri, hehe :v

Naruto, Sona, dan Rias berumur 18 tahun dan berada di kelas 3. Serafall saya buat memiliki umur yang sama dengan yang lainnya, karena ide yang datang seperti itu, hehe :v

Jadi bagaimana? Lanjut atau tidak? Berikan Komentarmu. Jika ada yang bertanya, saya akan menjawab seperlunya saja, karena saya masih belum yakin dengan Fict ini.

Katakan pendapat kalian dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	2. Secret and Mistery

**STAR**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kismoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **STAR © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Military and Slice of Life {Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Project Fict, Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Sifat Karakter terbalik 180 derajat, AU, AR, Tidak ada genre Supranatural, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Story One : Beginning**

 **Chapter 02 : Misteri dan Rahasia**

* * *

Naruto yang menggendong Sona Bridal Style, membawanya menuju kamar Sona. Setelah sampai, Naruto membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam.

Kamar ini memiliki dua tempat tidur. Satu untuk Sona dan satu untuk Serafall. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sona di tempat tidur miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sona dengan selimut. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Sona yang sudah sangat jarang di lihatnya.

Naruto berbalik dan berencana untuk menjauh dari tempat tidur Sona dan keluar kamar.

 **'Greb!'**

Sayangnya pergelangan Naruto di genggam oleh tangan Sona. Naruto menoleh pada Sona dan melihat Sona yang masih tertidur. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naru-nii" ucap Sona seraya menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah. Matanya sama sekali tidak terbuka menandakan kalau dia memang masih tertidur dan hanya mengigau.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sona dengan lembut dan berbalik. Naruto berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Sona seraya memandangi wajah Sona. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sona-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sona.

Kegelisahan Sona menghilang. Sona mengenggam balik tangan Naruto dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah jujur padamu, Sona-chan. Aku melakukannya semua ini untuk kebaikanmu jika terjadi hal buruk padaku nanti" gumam Naruto pelan. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Imouto-chan" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur Sona sampai dia sendiri tertidur karena ngantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Saat Naruto tertidur dengan kepala yang beralaskan tempat tidur Sona, pegangan tangan mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas dan malah semakin erat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sona mengerjap kelopak matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan netranya dengan cahaya yang datang. Sona menyadari kalau dia sekarang berada di kamarnya, tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini. Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah dia menangis di pelukan Naruto dan setelahnya, nihil, dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Sona bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan merubahnya menjadi duduk. Sona merasakan kalau tangannya sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang hangat. Saat dia melihat apa yang sedang dia pegang, wajahnya memerah.

Naruto tertidur damai dengan kepala yang di miringkan. Tangan mereka berpegangan dengan erat. Pipi Sona merona saat melihat wajah Natural Naruto yang tanpa 'topeng'. Wajah seperti ini adalah wajah yang sering dia perhatikan ketika mereka masih menjadi kakak-adik. Tapi saat hubungan merek a menjadi pelayan-majikan, wajah itu tidak pernah dia lihat lagi.

Tangan mereka yang berpegangan sedikit mengingatkan Sona dengan waktu saat mereka bermain-main di padang rumput di Villa Sitir yang berada di daerah Kyoto. Waktu itu mereka berlarian dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Sekarang, semua sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Sekarang, bahkan melakukan kontak fisik dalam sehari dapat di hitung dengan jari.

Kening Naruto mengkerut dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum dirinya terdiam saat melihat dimana tangannya menggenggam. Naruto dengan terburu-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan berdiri. Memundurkan badannya sedikit lalu membungkukkan badannya seraya mengatakan 'Maaf'

Kaki Naruto tersandung dan membuatnya terduduk dengan bokong yang pertama kali bertemu dengan lantai. Sona menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan kekehan pelan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat Naruto melakukan hal konyol dan saat melihat hal tersebut, membawa berbagai kenangan manis kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

"Ittai~" ringis Naruto seraya memegangi bokongnya. "Hihi" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sona yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup tangannya. Naruto terlalu fokus pada Sona dan tidak menyadari sepasang kaki sedang berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

Saat Naruto baru menyadarinya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. "Kyaaa, Naru-tan-ku sudah kembali menjadi dirinya"

 **'Greb!' 'Brugh'**

Sona melepaskan bekapan mulutnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto terbaring di lantai dengan Serafall yang memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah Naruto di Payudaranya.

Naruto memberontak tapi bukannya terlepas, Serafall semakin menekan kepalanya Naruto. Walaupun Sona kesal karena perhatian Naruto di rebut darinya, tapi Sona harus setuju dengan kalimat kembarannya. Naruto, kakaknya seperti sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Naruto mendorong bahu Serafall seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Naruto sedikit kewalahan menghadapi ke-hyperactive-an Serafall yang sangat parah. "Serafall-chan, tolong hentikan"

 **'Whuuss~'**

Setelah tiga kata keluar dari mulut Naruto, suasana menjadi senyap. Bahkan Serafall juga terdiam. Mata kedua gadis itu memandang wajah Naruto serius. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan sama terkejutnya pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Naru-nii, tadi memanggil Sera dengan suffiks apa?" Sona yang pertama kali membuka suara. Seringaian mengerikan terpasang di bibir Serafall.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Serafall-sama" ucap Naruto. Belum sempat Serafall bersuara, Naruto sudah menegakkan badannya. "Saya permisi, Serafall-sama. Sona-sama" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar.

Serafall berdiri dan memandangi pintu. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya. "Masih belum cukup. Misinya masih berjalan!" ucap Serafall dengan mengangkat tinju kanannya keudara.

Sona memandang Serafall dengan aneh. Misi? Sona memutar otaknya, memikirkan apa maksud Serafall. "Sera-chan, jangan-jangan, kau ingin membuat Naru-nii kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu" ucap Sona menebak-nebak.

Serafall berbalik dan senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Ding-dong, sedikit lagi benar, Sona-chan. Ralat kalimatmu, bukan membuat Naru-tan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, melainkan membongkar rahasia Naru-tan dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan 'topeng'nya" ucap Serafall semangat. Sona yang mendengarnya menjadi sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin Naruto kembali.

Selama ini Sona juga sadar kalau Naruto merahasiakan sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengembalikan Naruto, berbeda dengan Serafall yang sepertinya sudah membuat rencana yang matang.

"Sera-chan, boleh aku bergabung denganmu dalam menjalankan rencanamu. Aku juga ingin Naru-nii menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya, seperti dulu" ucap Sona pelan pada kalimat terakhir.

Serafall berjalan kepada Sona dan membungkukkan badannya menghadap Sona. "Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama" ucap Serafall dengan senyum semangatnya.

Sona mengangguk. Serafall duduk di samping Sona dan mulai menceritakan rencana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berada di kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Sona dan Serafall. Naruto memikirkan panggilannya tadi pada Serafall. Dirinya sedikit lepas kendali dan tidak sengaja memanggil Serafall dengan panggilannya dulu, saat sebelum dirinya mulai mengemban sebuah rahasia.

Gara-gara itu, mungkin saja Serafall atau Sona menyadari kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rencananya dari dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin akan segera berakhir kalau mereka tahu rahasianya. Apalagi saat melihat Serafall menyeringai seakan mendapatkan yang dia ingin tadi, membuat perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak.

Naruto duduk di samping kasur dan menarik nafas dalam. "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi dan mereka berdua tidak akan tahu apa-apa" gumam Naruto berusaha berpikiran positif.

 **['Meskipun mereka tidak tau untuk sekarang, kau tetap harus berhati-hati, Nii-sama']**

"Aku mengerti, Yokou-chan" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sudah saatnya untuk makan malam. Dia harus memanggil Sona dan Serafall untuk turun ke ruang makan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'**

Sona dan Serafall yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai Naruto di atas ranjang, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan memandang ke arah pintu. "Sona-sama. Serafall-sama. Ini saya, Naruto" ucap seseorang diluar sana.

"Masuk saja, Naru-nii" ucap Sona dengan suara keras agar dapat di dengar Naruto. Pintu terbuka dan Naruto masuk lalu membungkuk hormat lalu memandang Sona dan Serafall. "Kalian di tunggu Satella-sama dan Kazama-sama di ruang makan" ucap Naruto sopan.

{AN : Nama Ibu(Satella) di sarankan oleh Reader bernama 'Neko no Kitsune' dan nama Ayah(Kazama) saya buat asal-asalan}

Serafall tersenyum pada Naruto. "Aku akan segera kesana. Naru-tan tunggu dulu di luar" ucap Serafall. Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi dan keluar dari kamar.

Serafall memandang Sona dan memberikan tatapan serius, lalu menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil ke tangan Sona. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kau lakukan tugasmu" ucap Serafall serius.

Sona mengangguk mengerti. Serafall turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Naru-tan, kita duluan saja. Sona-tan masih sibuk SMS-an sama kekasihnya"

Sona sweetdrop saat mendengar perkataan Serafall. 'Sejak kapan aku punya kekasih? Dan kalaupun aku ingin punya kekasih, lebih baik Naru-nii daripada laki-laki lain di luar sana' pikir Sona spontan.

Sona tersadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. 'Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Naru-nii itu kakakku' pikir Sona frustasi. 'Tapi meskipun begitu, kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah' hati dan pikiran Sona sedang berdebat.

Terdengar suara langkah dua pasang kaki yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya Naruto menerima alasan absurd Serafall. Sona turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sona menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sona berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar Naruto. Sona langsung masuk kekamar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, untung saja kamarnya tidak di kunci.

Berselang beberapa menit, Sona keluar dari kamar Naruto dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju tangga, lalu ke meja makan.

Semua anggota keluarga kecuali Naruto sudah menunggu di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri tenang di dekat dinding. Beberapa kali Serafall, Satella atau Kazama membujuk Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap menolaknya dengan halus.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan Sona tadi di kamar Naruto, yang pasti hal itu merupakan bagian dari rencana licik Serafall. Saat mata Sona dan Serafall melakukan kontak, Sona mengganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Serafall memandang lurus pada hidangan di depannya dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringaian tipis terpasang di bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Semua penghuni Mansion Sitri mungkin sudah tertidur. Di kamar Sona dan Serafall, terlihat mereka tertidur lelap di tempat tidur masing-masing.

Sona membuka matanya karena sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang mirip 'bel' dari Laptop miliknya yang di letakkan di meja kecil, samping tempat tidurnya. Sona mengerjap matanya dan sedetik kemudian membelalak kaget.

Sona dengan cepat duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya lalu mengambil laptopnya dan memangkunya di paha. Sona membuka laptopnya dan memerhatikan layarnya dengan seksama. Matanya menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan.

"Sera-chan, cepat bangun!" ucap Sona keras. Serafall membuka matanya dan duduk dengan tampang mengantuk. Serafall memandang Sona dengan pandangan bingung. Sona memutar Laptopnya dengan layar menghadap Serafall. "Perhatikan" perintah Sona.

Serafall menggosok kelopak matanya sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan perhatian pada layar yang berisi sebuah Peta Kouh dengan sebuah titik merah kecil yang terus bergerak acak dan sangat cepat. Menurut peta, titik kecil itu berada di salah satu bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai di pinggiran kota.

Mata Serafall membelalak kaget, hilang sudah rasa ngantuknya saat melihat hal itu. "Apa ini benar? Kau yakin kau tidak salah meletakkan chip pelacak pada jaketnya?" tanya Serafall tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat yakin, aku meletakkannya di saku jekatnya" ucap Sona yakin. "Sekarang aku sangat yakin ..." gumam Serafall lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. " ...Dia memang memiliki rahasia" ucap Serafall dengan tawa kecil.

Sona memikirkan rahasia apa yang di miliki kakak angkatnya. Dari alat pelacak ini, Naruto dapat bergerak di atas kecepatan Manusia normal. Sona membalikkan laptopnya dan matanya kembali membola.

"Sinyalnya hilang" ucap Sona memperingatkan Serafall. Serafall duduk dengan memandang Sona. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Serafall terkejut.

Suara gagang pintu yang di putar terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua. Serafall dengan cepat membaringkan dirinya dan pura-pura tidur. Sona menutup Laptopnya dan berbaring menyamping dengan mendekap Laptop miliknya.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan di sana berdiri Naruto dengan mengenakan jaket Orange yang di biarkan terbuka dan memiliki sobek-sobek pada beberapa tempat, termasuk saku. Dari bentuk sobekannya, seperti bekas cakaran binatang buas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat mereka berdua tertidur lelap, walau tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Naruto menutup kembali pintunya dan mata Sona dan Serafall kembali terbuka.

"Mereka masih tertidur, kurasa mereka tidak menyadari kepergianku tadi"

 **"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, coba kau periksa dulu Nii-sama"**

Sona dan Serafall mendengar Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Saat suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, mereka kembali menutup mata dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak ketahuan sudah terjaga. Naruto berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sona dan memandangi wajah Sona.

Hati Sona berdetak gugup, takut dirinya ketahuan dan secara tidak sadar tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedangkan Sona semakin gugup. Sona merasakan sebuah selimut yang bergerak menutupi kakinya sampai bahu. Ketegangan Sona langsung hilang, ternyata Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia masih terjaga.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan berbalik menuju Serafall. Serafall yang awalnya mengintip, dengan cepat merapatkan matanya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah mencurigakan dari Serafall mendekati Serafall dan membungkuk memandang wajah Serafall.

Satu tangan Serafall terangkat dan meraih jekat Naruto lalu menariknya mendekat. Naruto yang terkejut, tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga Serafall dapat menariknya dan mendekap tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dengan kepala Naruto yang berada di dada Serafall.

"Naru-tan...hangat...Zzzz~" Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin dan melepaskan pelukan Serafall pelan. Serafall mendengkur halus dan sedikit berkata-kata aneh, walau hanya pura-pura. Naruto mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Serafall.

"Dasar, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Serafall-chan" gumam Naruto lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Saat Naruto sudah keluar, mata Sona dan Serafall terbuka dan mereka menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Mereka tidur, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

 **"Syukurlah~. Dan yang lebih penting Nii-sama, aku lapar~"**

"Tadi sore kau sudah 'makan' bukan?"

 **"Mau bagaimana lagi, gara-gara tadi aku jadi lapar. Nii-sama~, ayolah~"**

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini"

Sona dan Serafall dapat mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang di luar sana. Dari suaranya, terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah tidak berada di dekat kamar, Sona dan Serafall bangun dan duduk berhadap di masing-masin tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sona. Serafall mengangguk mantap. "Naru-tan memanggilku dengan suffiks '-chan'. Kyaaa, Naru-tan masih memanggilku dengan suffiks '-chan'" ucap Serafall girang.

Sona benar-benar ingin Sweetdrop. Anggukan kepala sudah meyakinkan, ternyata yang keluar dari mulutnya sedikit keluar jalur. "Bukan itu, yang aku maksud tadi seseorang yang berbicara dengan Naru-nii!" jelas Sona.

Serafall membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. "Kalau yang itu, seperti suara perempuan. ...?! Oh, tidaaak! Sebenarnya dengan siapa Naru-tan-ku bicara? Apa dia lebih imut dariku? Kyaa, aku tidak rela Naru-tan-ku di ambil orang lain" gumam Serafall frustasi.

Sona akhirnya sweetdrop saat mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bisa punya kembaran yang aneh seperti ini sih? "Bisa kau sedikit serius?" tanya Sona jengkel.

"Oh, iya. Kembali ketopik utama" Serafall menghentikan acara frustasi gak jelasnya dan berbicara sambil memandang Sona serius.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau pernah melihat Naru-tan berbicara dengan orang lain?" tanya Serafall. "Selama ini tidak. Kebanyakan waktunya di habiskan bersama kita. Walaupun kadang-kadang dia menghilang dan kembali dengan cepat, seperti tadi siang" ucap Sona sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu Naru-tan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan kita? Kau dengan sendiri kan tadi? Dia bicara dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya 'Nii-sama' ...?! Apa Naru-tan punya adik lain selain aku dan Sona-tan?!"

Sona kembali sweetdrop melihat perubahan emosi Serafall yang sangat cepat. Memang benar, dia juga menyadari sesuatu. Seseorang yang berbicara dengan Naruto tadi memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Nii-sama'. Tapi setahunya, Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dan selama enam tahun ini, dia juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto bersama dengan orang lain selain anggota keluarga Sitri, Rias dan beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dengan Sitri.

Kalaupun Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang tadi. Dimana selama ini mereka bertemu? Atau lebih tepatnya, dimana Naruto menyembunyikan orang itu selama ini?

"Sudah selesai berpikirnya Sona-tan?" Sona tersadar dari debat pikirannya mengenai berbagai spekulai tentang Naruto. Sona memandang Serafall dengan bingung.

"Kita tidak bisa membuatnya bicara dengan hanya sedikit hal seperti ini. Kita harus menangkap basah dirinya dan memaksanya mengungkapkan rahasianya. Besok kita akan membahas ini lebih lanjut, tapi sekarang kita harus tidur. Aku juga ngantuk" ucap Serafall dan kemudian terbaring. Beberapa detik kemudian, Serafall sudah menyelam di alam mimpi.

'Cepat sekali' pikir Sona merasa aneh dengan tingkah super ajaib kembarannya ini. Sona membaringkan dirinya dan memikirkan mengenai Naruto. Rasa ngantuk menyerang dan merebut kesadaran Sona.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Shadow Protector—**

Saat ini di Markas **Shadow Protector**. Seorang gadis berambut Hitam yang di biarkan tergerai sedang berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran Queen Size. Di dekapannya, terdapat sebuah Figura yang berisi Foto seorang anak berambut Pirang dan bermata Sapphire dengan seorang Gadis berambut Hitam panjang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Senyum tidak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirnya saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Komandan mereka.

 **—Flashback—**

"Semua data mengenai anak ini sudah aku kirim ke **Linker** kalian masing-masing. Kalian bisa mengeceknya jika sekarang" ucap Kakashi. Vali dan Dark-Angel melihat pergelangan tangan kiri mereka yang terdapat sebuah yang mirip Jam Tangan berdesain sangat rumit.

 **Dark-Angel** menekan layar pada Jam tangannya. Sebuah layar Hologram Biru bening berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran sedang muncul di depan **Dark-Angel**. Pada Layar Hologram itu terdapat beberapa Icon, tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Dark-Angel adalah sebuah Icon di ujung Layar yang berbentuk Bintang.

 **Dark-Angel** menggerakkan jari lentiknya untuk menyentuh Icon itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah di tekan, Layar Hologram itu berubah dan menampakkan sebuah Foto Remaja berambut Blonde dengan Mata Sapphire. Kolom kosong di samping Foto itu mulai terisi oleh data-data seperti Nama, Alamat, Tanggal Lahir, Golongan Darah dan beberapa data lainnya.

Di barisan paling bawah terdapat sebuah Icon kecil yang di bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Background'. **Dark-Angel** menekan Icon itu dan layar Hologram kembali berubah.

Foto itu berubah, yang awalnya berumur 18 tahun, kini berubah menjadi sekitar 10 tahun. Kolom di samping Foto juga mulai terisi dengan data-data mengenai latar belakang Pemuda berambut pirang itu yang awalnya berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di Jepang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai memeriksa datanya?" suara Kakashi mengintrupsi **Dark-Angel** dan Vali yang sedang memeriksa data-data dari target mereka. Vali dan **Dark-Angel** menekan Layar dari **Linker** mereka, dan kemudian Layar Hologram itu menghilang seperti terserap kedalam **Linker.**

"Persiapkan diri kalian karena aku akan mengirim kalian besok. Kalian berdua boleh keluar" ucap Kakashi. Vali dan **Dark-Angel** memberikan hormat dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

 **—Flashback End—**

Gadis berambut hitam itu memandang Foto pada Figura tersebut. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, ..." gadis itu kembali mendekap Figura tersebut dan akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir manisnya.

.

.

.

"... **My Little Kitsune** "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Kouh Gakuen—**

Bel yang menandakan sudah waktunya pulang telah berbunyi. Para Siswa mulai keluar kelas dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih membereskan peralatan mereka. Kecuali untuk Naruto yang kali ini kembali dikepung oleh gadis-gadis.

Serafall berdiri di samping Sona dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Naruto. Sona masih membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, walau dalam hati dia juga agak jengkel dengan gadis-gadis tidak tau malu yang berniat mengambil Naru-nii-nya.

'Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?' Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran aneh di otaknya. Seorang Siswi berambut Merah Crimson berjalan mendekati Sona dan Serafall.

"Ehmm, Sona. Sera. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Rias sedikit gugup. Sona dan Serafall memandang Rias dengan bingung. "Meminta apa, Rias-tan?" tanya Serafall balik.

"Begini, ...hmm, boleh aku meminjam Naru-kun untuk hari ini saja?" tanya Rias dengan berusaha senormal mungkin. Sona baru saja ingin mengeluarkan sebuah protesan berupa teriakan, jika saja Serafall tidak dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sona memberontak, melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya dengan paksa dan memandang Serafall meminta penjelasan. Serafall sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sona.

"Chip pelacak yang semalam adalah yang terakhir. Untuk rencana kita nanti, kita membutuhkan chip pelacak. Jika Naru-tan bersama kita, kita tidak dapat membeli chip-nya. Aku tahu kau tidak rela Naru-tan bersama orang lain, aku juga agak tidak rela, tapi kumohon, bersabarlah untuk rencana kita nanti" bisik Serafall panjang lebar.

Sona menimbang-nimbang perkataan Serafall. Mungkin jika hanya Serafall yang pergi membeli chip pelacak, mungkin masih bisa. Tapi jika Naruto pergi bersama Rias, maka Serafall dan dirinya bisa mendapatkan chip-nya sekaligus mematangkan rencana mereka.

Sona berdiri dan memandang Rias tajam. "Untuk apa kau ingin meminjam Naru-nii?" tanya Sona menyelidik. Rias tidak langsung menjawab. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin di temani ke suatu tempat" ucap Rias.

"Kenapa tidak minta di temani yang lain, selain Naru-nii?" tanya Sona lagi dengan sedikit aura intimidasi. Rias sepertinya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Tidak masalah kok, Rias-tan. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, oke?" Serafall langsung memotong. Sedikit tidak enak juga, melihat Rias yang di intimidasi oleh Iblis berkacamata. "Eh? Benarkan?" tanya Rias tidak percaya.

Serafall menyikut pinggang Sona dan memberikan Sona tatapan yang memiliki arti 'Lakukan saja'. Sona menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk pelan. "Hanya untuk hari ini" ucap Sona enggan.

Rias tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku kencan dengannya lalu membawanya ke Love Hotel?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" bukan Sona, Serafall yang berteriak kaget saat Rias berkata sesuatu yang membuat emosi. Enak aja, kencan lalu membawa Naru-tan-nya ke Love Hotel, dia juga mau membawa Naruto kesana dari dulu, hanya saja siasat busuknya belum terlaksana sampai sekarang.

Sona dan Rias memandang Serafall aneh. Sangat jarang dapat melihat Serafall yang terkenal akan sifat kekanak-kanakannya dapat marah. Sona tadi juga ingin komplain pada Rias, tapi saat melihat Serafall yang komplain duluan, dia urungkan niatnya.

Rias tersenyum jahil. "Hey. Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi bukan ide buruk juga" ucap Rias meminta maaf dan di lanjutkan dengan sebuah gumaman pada kalimat terakhir. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah merancang niat jahat.

"Maaf, apa kalian sudah menunggu, Ojou-sama?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri di belakang Serafall entah sejak kapan.

Serafall berbalik dan langsung mendekap lengan kiri Naruto. Serafall mendekap lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, telah mengganti emosinya dari Marah menjadi Childish.

"Tidak lama kok, Naru-nii" ucap Sona sambil berbalik memandang Naruto. "Ne ne, tadi Rias-tan ingin mengajak Naru-tan pergi ke suatu tempat berdua, hanya berdua. Apa Naru-tan mau?" tanya Serafall.

Naruto memandang Serafall bingung. "Maaf, kalau boleh tau, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sopan. "Tidak tau. Rias-tan tidak mau bilang, katanya dia hanya akan mengatakannya pada Naru-tan" ucap Serafall setengah berbohong.

"Hey, aku tidak bilang seperti itu tadi!" sangkal Rias cepat. Naruto diam, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. Naruto meluruskan pandangannya kedepan. "Aku mungkin bisa saja. Tapi Ojou-sama..." Naruto memandang Serafall dan Sona secara bergantian.

Sona menghela nafas. "Aku dan Sera-chan akan langsung pulang, jadi Naru-nii tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Sona pada Naruto. "Tapi tugasku adalah ..."

"Kubilang tidak perlu khawatir!" ucapan Naruto yang belum selesai sudah di potong oleh Sona dengan nada keras. Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah.

Sona menoleh pada Rias dan menatapnya tajam. "Dan pastikan saja kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" ucap Sona mengancam. Rias berjengit ngeri. Sona benar-benar beda kalau sedang marah.

Rias hanya dapat menangguk pelan karena merasa tertekan oleh aura intimidasi Sona. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi Naru-nii. Sera-chan, ayo kita pulang" ucap Sona lagi sambil menoleh pada Serafall yang masih asyik-asyiknya menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto.

Sona mulai agak kesal karena ucapannya tidak di anggap oleh Serafall.

 **'Sreeet'**

Sona mengambil tangan Serafall dan memaksanya melepaskan Naruto lalu menyeret Serafall secara paksa. "Sona-tan, aku masih ingin memeluk Naru-tan. Sona-tan, jangan menarikku terlalu keras" dalam aksi penyeretannya, Serafall mengeluh seperti anak kecil. Sona agak jengkel dengan sifat Serafall. Dia yang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri yang main-main.

Saat mereka berdua sudah menghilang di balik pintu dan hanya menyisakan dua orang di dalam kelas. "Jadi, Rias-sama. Anda ingin mengajak saya kemana?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita pergi menggunakan mobilku dan kemana tujuannya akan aku katakan nanti" ucap Rias lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas. Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sampai di parkiran, lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah mobil bertipe Ferrari berwarna Merah, lebih tepatnya jenis Ferrari 458. Rias membuka pintu untuk kursi penumpang dan masuk kedalam. Naruto dapat melihat dari kaca depan kalau Rias duduk dengan santainya pada kursi penumpang.

Rias menyadari kalau Naruto masih tidak bergerak dan hanya memandanginya dari luar. Rias menurunkan kaca pada pintunya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya memandang Naruto. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Rias.

"Etto~, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Tentu saja menyetir, apa lagi?" jawab Rias santai.

"Tapi kan ..." "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, bukannya sudah tugas pelayan untuk melakukan perintah seorang Ojou-sama?" potong Rias dengan seringaian puas.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu untuk pengemudi dan kemudian membukanya. Rias kembali memasukkan kepalanya kedalam mobil. Naruto mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi pengemudi lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa harus saya yang mengemudi? Ini mobil Rias-sama dan saya juga tidak tau kemana tujuan Rias-sama" ucap Naruto mengeluh tapi masih tetap mempertahankan kesopanannya. "Distrik Fushimi" ucap Rias singkat.

"Eh?" hanya itu reaksi Naruto atas ucapan Rias yang cepat dan mendadak. Rias memandang Naruto. "Sekarang kau sudah tau tujuannya, bisa kita langsung berangkat?" tanya Rias polos.

"Jadi Rias-sama ingin mengunjungi ..." "Aku memang ingin mengunjunginya, sudah hampir tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya" potong Rias dengan gumaman yang menyiratkan perasaan rindu yang mendalam pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Rias-sama?" gumam Naruto khawatir karena melihat Rias yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Rias tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyeka cairan yang berada di sudut matanya dengan punggung jarinya. Rias memandang Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannya" ucap Rias mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan.

Naruto memandang kedepan. "Ha'i" Setelah menghidupkan mesinnya, Naruto pun menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu untuk keluar dari parkiran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Distrik Fushimi. Kyoto—**

Setelah perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, akhirnya Rias dan Naruto telah memasuki daerah Fushimi. Rias menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti di sebuah Toko Bunga. Sesuai perintah, Naruto menghentikan Mobil Ferrari Merah tersebut di depan sebuah toko bunga besar yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Yamanaka Flower's'.

Rias mengajak Naruto untuk turun dan membantunya memilih bunga untuk seseorang. Rias melihat-lihat berbagai jenis bunga yang di rangkai rapi sesuai jenis dan warna pada pot khusus. Perhatian Rias tertuju pada rak khusus untuk bunga berjenis Mawar.

"Dia sering bilang kalau dia suka dengan Mawar, tapi mawar seperti apa yang mungkin di sukainya?" gumam Rias sambil melihat Mawar aneka warna di depannya, mulai dari Merah, Biru, Hijau, Kuning, Hitam, Putih, Orange dan Pink.

"Yang manapun Rias-sama pilih, saya yakin dia pasti senang" ucap Naruto yang dari tadi mengikuti Rias dari belakang. Rias menoleh pada Naruto sebentar lalu kembali memandang pada kumpulan bunga di depannya.

"Dia dulu pernah bilang kalau dia suka semua hal yang berwarna Merah, tapi aku sering melihatnya memandangi Mawar Putih di kamarnya" ungkap Rias.

"Menurut kebanyakan orang, Mawar merah adalah perwujudan dari cinta dan kasih sayang kepada orang yang kita sayangi sedangkan yang Putih melambangkan kemurnian, cinta suci atau bisa juga sebagai lambang persahabatan" jelas Naruto seraya berdiri di samping Rias.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Naru-kun juga mengetahui arti bunga" ucap Rias tidak percaya seraya memandang Naruto. "Seseorang di panti asuhan dulu sering menceritakan padaku mengenai arti bunga, tapi aku hanya dapat ingat beberapa karena aku sering sekali tertidur saat dia mulai bercerita" ucap Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

Rias terdiam. Entah hanya perasaan Rias saja atau apa, tapi menurutnya Naruto sedikit berbeda dari yang dia kenal. Ekspresi Naruto seperti itu adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Selama itu dia jarang sekali melihat Naruto yang tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa, Naruto selalu menjaga sikap sebagaimana seharusnya seorang pelayan. Tapi kini, Naruto tertawa.

Rias tersenyum tipis. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan memandang Rias bingung. "Ada apa, Rias-sama?" tanya Naruto. "Naru-kun, sikapmu berubah" ucap Rias masih dengan senyumannya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Rias. Saat dia menyadari maksud Rias, Naruto membungkukkan badannya di depan Rias. "Maaf atas sikap lancang saya, Rias-sama" ucap Naruto.

"Tegakkan badanmu, Naru-kun. Dan juga, kenapa meminta maaf? Aku tidak mencelamu, justru aku suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti tadi" ucap Rias sambil terkekeh pelan. Naruto menegakkan badannya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena salah sangka.

Rias berhenti terkekeh dan memandang Naruto lembut. "Mulai sekarang, kuharap aku bisa terus melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu" ucap Rias. Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan membeli bunga ini" ucap Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memandang pada pot bunga Mawar Merah. "Permisi, aku ingin membeli bunga!" teriak Rias pada penjaga toko bunga yang letaknya beberapa meter darinya.

Seorang gadis remaja berambut Blonde bergaya Ponytail dan bermata Aquamarine berlari kecil menuju Rias. Dari name tag yang berada di dadanya, dapat di ketahui kalau gadis ini bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Anda ingin pilih yang mana?" tanya Ino sopan. "Tolong satu Buket Mawar merah" ucap Rias.

"Apa untuk kekasih anda?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Naruto yang berdiri di samping Rias. Wajah Rias memerah. "B-bukan. Dia bukan k-kekasihku!" sangkal Rias salah tingkah. Naruto walaupun tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya juga memerah.

"Saya tidak bilang kalau dia kekasih anda. Atau mungkin kalian memang benar-benar kekasih?" tanya Ino menggoda. Dasar, tidak kenal saja sudah berani menggoda, apalagi kalau jadi teman -_-

Rias menundukkan kepala dan semakin salah tingkah karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia tidak mau ikut campur. Kalau dia bicara, mungkin gadis kepo ini akan semakin parah.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Bercanda, jangan terlalu di anggap serius. Jadi bunga ini ingin di tujukan pada siapa?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rias menenangkan dirinya. "Untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku" jawab Rias. "Souka, kalau begitu akan saya bungkuskan. Mohon tunggu di depan sebentar" ucap Ino.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Setelah membeli bunga, kini Naruto dan Rias kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke suatu tempat. Tempat tujuan mereka adalah ... sebuah pemakaman.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka di parkiran yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman. Rias berjalan lebih dulu dengan memegang sebuket bunga Mawar merah yang baru saja di belinya. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya sampai pada nisan yang mereka tuju. "Hisashiburi, Onii-sama" ucap Rias pada nisan di depannya. Di Nisan itu tertulis nama seorang yang sangat berharga bagi Rias. Nama itu adalah ...Sirzech Gremory.

Rias duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan itu. "Bagaimana kabar, Onii-sama? Aku harap Onii-sama baik-baik saja. Maaf aku lama tidak mengunjungi Onii-sama" Rias mulai berbicara beberapa hal dengan antusias.

Sirzech Gremory, nama yang tertulis di batu Nisan itu adalah kakak kandung dari Rias yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sirzech mempunyai seorang istri dan seorang putra. Istrinya bernama Grayfia Lucifage Gremory dan putranya bernama Milicas Gremory.

"Onii-sama tau? Aku mendapatkan juara dua pada Olimpiade yang di adakan sekolahku. Seharusnya aku mendapatkan juara satu, jika saja Naru-kun tidak ikut" ungkap Rias lalu memandang Naruto kesal. Naruto sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapinya dan hanya tertawa hambar sebagai respon.

Rias berhenti bercerita dan meletakkan buket mawar di tangannya di depan nisan. Rias menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan melakukan doa. Setelah selesai berdoa, Rias berdiri dan membungkuk sekali. "Maaf, Onii-sama. Aku harus pergi, tapi lain kali aku akan kembali lagi. Onii-sama harus jaga diri" ucap Rias lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Naruto melihat ada yang janggal dari Rias. Matanya sedikit memerah dan bergetar. Rias memaksakan untuk tersenyum manis, tapi yang terlihat adalah senyum miris seperti sedang menahan isakan.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya, dia tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis, terutama untuk orang yang dekat dengannya. Naruto melangkah kedepan Rias. "Ada apa, Na—"

 **'Brugh!'**

Perkataan dengan nada bergetar dari Rias terpotong saat Naruto menarik dan mendekap tubuhnya. Naruto menyandarkan kepala Rias pada dada bidangnya dan tangannya mengelus lembut surai merah Rias. "Tidak apa-apa, Rias-sama. Tidak masalah untuk menangis jika memang itu yang ingin Rias-sama lakukan" ucap Naruto.

Rias sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Kelopak mata Rias mulai basah karena air mata yang tidak lagi bisa ia tahan. Rias melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. "Hiks. Hiks, aku merindukan Onii-sama, hiks" Rias akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesedihan yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rias-sama bisa melepaskan beban Rias-sama pada saya. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk menjadi sandaran Rias-sama" ucap Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Rias penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka tidak menyadari, sepasang mata Green-Blue sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon. Lebih tepatnya, perhatian orang itu hanya tertuju pada Rias. "Maafkan aku, ..." orang yang memperhatikan itu berbalik. "...Adik kecilku"

Naruto dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohoh yang berada di pinggiran makam. Naruto tadi mendengar sesuatu yang menyerupai bisikan dari arah itu. Tapi yang sekarang dia lihat ...hanyalah kekosongan.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi yang saling berpelukan. Rias akhirnya mulai berhenti menangis. "Apa anda sudah tidak apa-apa, Rias-sama?" tanya Naruto. Rias mengangguk pelan dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Naruto. Rias memandang wajah Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku ke tempat mereka berdua. Aku ingin bertemu keponakanku" ucap Rias.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, tidak masalah" ucap Naruto. Senyum mengembang di wajah Rias. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Rias mengambil tangan kiri Naruto lalu berlari sambil menarik Naruto.

Mereka kembali tidak menyadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan. Tangan seseorang itu terkepal erat karena kesal oleh sesuatu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto dan Rias memasuki halaman dari sebuah Mansion megah yang terletak beberapa blok dari pemakaman tadi. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan Mansion.

Rias turun dari Ferrari miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu besar yang merupakan jalan masuk kedalam Mansion. Pintu Mansion terbuka dan seorang bocah berambut merah yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun berlari ke arah Rias. "Onee-samaaaaa" bocah itu melompat kedalam pelukan Rias. Rias menangkap tubuh bocah itu dan mendekapnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Milicas-kun" ucap Rias seraya mengelus kepala bocah yang bernama lengkap Milicas Gremory. "Kau kemana saja, Onee-sama? Jarang sekali kau berkunjung kesini" ucap Milicas setengah kesal.

Naruto turun dari Mobil dan seketika merebut perhatian Milicas. Milicas melepaskan pelukannya dari Rias dan berlari menuju Naruto. "Naruto-nii-chan" teriak Milicas lalu melompat untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Milicas menubrukkan dirinya dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Sudah sangat lama ya, Milicas-sama" ucap Naruto lalu mengusap puncak kepala Milicas. Milicas melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto memang pernah datang kesini saat acara ulang tahun pernikahan Sirzech dua tahun yang lalu, tentunya bersama anggota keluarga Sitri yang lain. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Milicas saat dia di suruh menemai Putra Sirzech oleh ayah angkatnya, sementara mereka semua berbicang-bincang.

Naruto waktu itu menghampiri Milicas yang sedang berada di balkon lantai dua. Milicas langsung mengajak Naruto bermain saat mereka pertama bertemu. Mulai saat itu, Milicas memanggilnya kakak.

"Naruto-nii-chan, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan suffiks '-sama'? Kau nanti akan menjadi Suami Onee-sama, jadi —"

 **'Pletak!'**

"J-Jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriak Rias. Sebelum Milicas menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu di jitak dari belakang oleh Rias yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena mendengar perkataan Milicas.

"Ittai~~, kau kejam Onee-sama. Kalau kau begitu terus, Naruto-nii-chan tidak akan mau menjadi Sua—" lagi-lagi Milicas harus menelan kalimat yang sudah di ujung lidahnya saat melihat Rias yang sedang di kelilingi oleh aura Power of Destruction, ralat, maksudnya aura membunuh. Wajah Rias sangat merah entah karen malu atau kesal, tangannya terkepal di erat.

Milicas dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang Naruto sambil memandang takut pada Rias. Rias melangkah mendekat berusaha menangkap Milicas. "T-tenang, Rias-sama. Milicas-sama hanya bercanda. Ya kan, Milicas-sama?" tanya Naruto gugup. Milicas mengangguk cepat karena merasa takut oleh hawa yang di bawa Rias.

"Rias-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Rias. Rias menghentikan acara kesalnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Grayfia-nee!" ucap Rias terkejut.

Seorang wanita berambut Putih yang memiliki marga Lucifage dan Gremory dan merupakan Istri dari Sirzech sedang berdiri di depan pintu menghadap Rias. Grayfia tersenyum lembut. "Lama tidak bertemu, Rias-chan" ucap Grayfia. "Karena kalian ingin mengobrol, boleh aku mengajak Naruto-nii-chan bermain, Okaa-sama?" tanya Milicas penuh harap.

"Hey, Milicas!" protes Rias. "Tunggu dulu, Milicas-sama" Tapi sepertinya Milicas tidak memperdulikan protesan Rias atau Naruto dan lebih memilih berlalu sambil menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam Mansion. Grayfia tersenyum melihat tingkah energik putranya saat bersama Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu, tidak enak kalau mengobrol di luar" ucap Grayfia.

Rias menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan menuju Grayfia. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Rias dan Grayfia duduk di sofa dengan posisi berhadapan. Di depan mereka telah tersedia secangkir teh yang di buatkan oleh Grayfia beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rias menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun. "Jadi kau datang karena ingin memberitahukan kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia tiba-tiba. Gara-gara pertanyaan itu, Rias hampir menyemburkan tehnya karena terkejut.

"B-bukan itu!" sangkal Rias cepat setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dengan wajah memerah. Senyum jahil terukir di wajah Grayfia. "Kalau begitu, untuk meminta saran untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia menggoda.

"Juga bukan itu!" teriak Rias dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Maa maa, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi ada alasan apa kau kesini?" tanya Grayfia.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung kesini setelah mengunjugi makam Onii-sama. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Rias. Mendengar alasan Rias, Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya. Rias baru menyadari apa yang telah dia katakan.

"Grayfia-nee, aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Tidak apa" potong Grayfia sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipis. "Lagipula hal yang kau ketahui tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan" ucap Grayfia.

"Eh?" Rias bingung dengan maksud perkataan Grayfia. Grayfia tersenyum lembut. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti" ucap Grayfia ambigu.

"Oh iya, sudah jam enam. Apa kau dan Naruto-kun mau menginap di sini malam ini? Besok kalian Libur bukan?" tanya Grayfia. Rias dengan cepat melihat jam tangannya dan melihat kalau yang di katakan Grayfia memang benar.

Rias berdiri. "Maaf, Grayfia-nee. Sepertinya aku dan Naru-kun harus pulang" ucap Rias. "Tidak masalah, kau panggilah Naruto-kun, dia pasti ada di kamar Milicas-kun. Aku akan membereskan hal ini" ucap Grayfia.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan, Grayfia-nee" ucap Rias lalu membungkuk. Rias menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Rias mengetuk pintu kamar Milicas. "Naru-kun, kita harus pulang sekarang" ucap Rias keras agar dapat di dengar oleh orang di dalam.

Pintu terbuka dan Naruto keluar. "Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Rias-sama" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sebentar. "Eeh! Kenapa harus pulang sekarang? Aku masih mau bermain dengan Naruto-nii-chan" protes Milicas yang berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto meminggirkan tubuhnya. "Tidak boleh, Milicas-kun! Kalau kami lebih lama di sini, nanti Naru-kun akan mendapat masalah di rumahnya" ucap Rias. "Bilang saja Onee-sama kesal karena aku merebut waktu Onee-sama dengan Naruto-nii-chan" balas Milicas menggoda.

Wajah Rias memerah. Melihat tanda-tanda kalau bibi atau lebih di anggapnya kakak akan marah, Milicas dengan cepat berlindung di belakang Naruto. "Tenanglah, Rias-sama. Bukannya kita akan pulang?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalau di biarkan, bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi pulang dan Naruto akan mendapat masalah nanti.

Rias menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya yang tidak stabil gara-gara Milicas, si pangeran jahil. Setelah emosinya terkontrol, Rias mengambil tangan kiri Naruto lalu menariknya seperti saat di pemakaman.

Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melawan dan hanya membiarkan dirinya di tarik sampai keluar Mansion dan menuju Mobil Rias.

"Rias-chan!"

Rias berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang. Grayfia dan Milicas berdiri di teras Mansion. "Sampaikan salam kami pada Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama!" ucap Grayfia.

"Dan Onee-sama ..." Rias memandang pada Milicas. "...Jangan terlalu kencang menggenggam tangan Naruto-nii-chan. Nanti Naruto-nii-chan kesakitan loh~"

Rias memandang di mana tangannya menggenggam dan dengan cepat melepaskannya dengan wajah memerah. 'Awas kau Milicas' pikir Rias geram. Rias berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya, kursi untuk penumpang.

Naruto membungkuk badannya sekali pada Grayfia dan Milicas. "Saya permisi. Grayfia-sama. Milicas-sama" ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil. Naruto menghidupkan mobil Ferrari itu.

"Datang lagi, Onee-sama. Naruto-nii-chan!" teriak Milicas.

"Bawa berita baik mengenai hubungan kalian, mengerti?!" teriak Grayfia. Wajah Rias dan Naruto mulai memerah saat mendengar godaan Grayfia.

"Sekalian bawa undangan pernikahan kalian!" tambah Milicas. 'Keponakan brengsek!' teriak batin Rias. Wajah Rias dan Naruto sudah semakin merah.

Saat mobil sudah jalan, Rias menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Grayfia dan Milicas melakukan tos. "Ibu dan anak sama saja. Kalau tau akan jadi begini, aku tidak akan mau berkunjung" gumam Rias kesal.

Mendengar gumaman Rias, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tapi menyenangkan juga mempunyai keluarga seperti itu. Dapat di jamin, setiap hari tidak akan pernah terasa sepi" komentar Naruto. Rias tersenyum mendengar komentar itu. "Kau benar juga" ucap Rias setuju.

Dua orang memperhatikan mobil Ferrari itu dari balik pepohonan. Saat mobil itu sudah hilang dari pandangan, mereka mulai bergerak. Salah satunya menggunakan sayap gagak Hitam dan satu lagi sayap mekanik berwarna putih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jika tau mereka akan selama ini perginya, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya membawa Naru-tan" keluh Serafall yang sekarang ini sedang berbaring telentang di tempat tidurnya. Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu, Serafall terus saja mengeluh. Sedangkan Sona duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan Laptop yang berada di pahanya. Sambil memandang layar Laptopnya, Jari lentik Sona bergerak cepat menekan keyboard.

Serafall duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil memandang Sona serius. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau yang di katakan Rias-tan tadi benar? Dia ingin membawa Naru-tan-ku ke kencan lalu ke Love Hotel. Tidaaak, keperjakaan Naru-tan yang hanya untukku atau Sona-tan akan di reb—"

 **'Brugh!'**

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan kecepatan super sonic dan menimpa wajah Serafall sehingga Serafall di paksa kembali berbaring. Sang pelaku tidak lain adalah orang yang di ajak bicara oleh Serafall dari tadi. Dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena kesal atau malu, Sona melakukan aksinya dengan kecepatan super cepat. Good job, Sona-chan! :D

Serafall menjauhkan bantal yang menempel sempurna di wajahnya lalu kembali duduk dengan mendekap pemberian Sona. "Kau jahat, Sona-tan~. Bagaimana kalau wajah kakakmu yang cantik ini terluka, nanti Naru-tan tidak akan mau menikah denganku" ucap Serafall ala anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik" balas Sona datar lalu kembali fokus pada layar Laptopnya. "Mou, kau tidak seru, Sona-tan" gumam Serafall sebal.

Terdengar suara mobil dari luar. Serafall berdiri dan melihat dari jendela siapa yang datang. Serafall melihat mobil Ferrari merah yang di yakininya adalah milik Rias. Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

Tapi tiba-tiba Narut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Rias turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju Naruto. Mereka terlihat berbicang-bincang sebentar sampai adegan terakhir yang membuat Serafall geram. Rias berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Naruto lalu berbalik dan kembali ke Mobilnya. Setelah itu, Rias tancap gas meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam tidak bergerak. Serafall tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena posisi Naruto membelakanginya, jadi dia beranggapan kalaau Rias mencium Naruto tepat di bibir.

"Firasatku benar, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bagus" ucap Serafall dengan nada rendah. Sona memandang Serafall bingung, dia tidak tau siapa yang di bicarakan Serafall dan apa yang di maksud Serafall.

"Siapa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Sona bingung. Serafall berbalik. "Rias-tan benar-benar ingin merebut Naru-tan! Aku tidak relaaaa!" teriak Serafall tidak terima.

Sona terdiam mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sona memastikan. "Aku baru saja melihatnya sendiri. Tadi Rias-tan mencium Naru-tan di bibir" ucap Serafall.

Sona merasakan sakit saat mendengarnya. "Mungkin kau salah lihat" ucap Sona mencoba berpikir positif walau nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu akan aku buktikan" ucap Serafall lau berlari keluar kamar. Sementara Serafall pergi ... "Mereka tidak berkencan. Mereka tidak berciuman. Mereka tidak berkencan. Mereka tidak berciuman" ucap Sona berkali-kali untuk mensugestikan dirinya agar berpikir positif.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti berlari ke arah kamar ini. Sona memandang ke pintu yang setengah tertutup.

 **'BRAK!'**

Pintu itu terbanting dengan kencang. Serafall masuk dengan menyeret Naruto. Sudah empat kali Naruto di seret hari ini, mungkinkan nanti masih ada yang menyeretnya, entahlah.

Sona yang sedikit terkaget hampir saja menjatuhkan Laptopnya kalau saja dia tidak cepat tanggap dan menangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Sona menutup Laptopnya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

Serafall melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri di depan Naruto. "Naru-tan, apa tadi kau berkencan dengan Rias-tan?" introgasi Serafall dengan nada tajam. Sona mendengarkan dengan seksama karena sesungguhnya dia juga penasaran dan berharap kalau jawaban Naruto adalah 'tidak'.

Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan Serafall. "Tentu saja tidak, Serafall-sama" ucap Naruto tenang walaupun di dalamnya panik. Sona menghela nafas lega karena harapannya terkabul.

"Apa Rias-tan benar-benar menciummu?" tanya Serafall sama tajamnya dengan pertanyaan pertama. Naruto sedikit bingung harus berkata apa, jadi Naruto hanya menangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Serafall berpaling menghadap Sona. "Kau lihat sendiri kan?" tanya Serafall. Wajah Sona memerah karena kesal dan cemburu. "Dimana?" tanya Sona dengan nada rendah dan dingin. Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sona berdiri dan melangkah mendekat dengan kepala menunduk. Sona berhenti saat jaraknya dengan Naruto sudah dekat. "Di bagian mana dia menciummu?" tanya Sona datar sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi, Serafall juga merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh Sona. Sebuah pelajaran penting; Jangan pernah membuat Sona kesal.

"Etto~, di pipi kiri" jawab Naruto pelan. "Eh?" hawa intimidasi dari Sona langsung menurun, belum hilang karena dia masih ada rasa kesal kalau Naruto di cium walaupun hanya di pipi. Berbeda dengan Serafall yang terlihat senang.

"Beneran Cuma di pipi?" tanya Serafall antusias. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bibir Naru-tan masih suci?" Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mencium Naru-tan di bibir?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menjadi yang pertama mencicipinya?" Naruto kembali mengangguk secara tidak sadar. "Seraaa!" teriak Sona geram pada Serafall.

Mata Naruto membulat karena menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Saat pandangannya terarah pada Serafall, dia malah seperti melihat seekor Predator yang mau memangsanya. Serafall menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Seringaian itu seakan mengatakan 'Kena kau!'

"Etto~" Naruto mundur teratur dengan wajah takut sementara Serafall berjalan mendekat. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, s-saya permisi" ucap Naruto lalu langsung membuka pintu dan keluar.

Serafall bersiap untuk berlari mengejar Naruto, tapi kerah pakaiannya di pegang oleh Sona. "Sudah cukup bercandanya, Sera!" teriak Sona. Untuk sesaat wajah Serafall di hiasi kebingungan tapi beberapa detik kemudian malah berubah menjadi seringaian.

Serafall melepaskan genggaman Sona pada kerahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sona. "Ara~? Apa Sona-tan cemburu? Apa Sona-tan ingin menjadi yang pertama merasakan bibir Naru-tan?" ucap Serafall menggoda.

Wajah Sona memerah dan ...

 **'Pletak!'**

...sebuah jitakan keras bersarang di kepala Serafall. Serafall berjongkok sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. "Ittai~, Sona-tan kau sangat jahat~" rengek Serafall.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, baka!" teriak Sona kesal. Sona berjalan melewati Serafall dan pergi dari kamar ini. Sesaat setelah Sona pergi, Serafall berhenti meringis dan berdiri dengan satu tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya, rasanya kepalanya mau retak menerima jitakan maut itu. Jangan pernah membuat Sona marah. "Khehehe~" Serafall terkekeh. Tapi rasanya Serafall malah menyukai menggoda Sona sampai Sona kesal. Mungkin jitakan tadi membuat otak Serafall semakin bergeser.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Duo Sitri manis ini belum tertidur. Sona duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Mata Sona fokus pada layar Laptopnya, sedangkan Serafall berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah Novel Romansa.

"Dia bergerak!" ucap Sona memberikan peringatan pada Serafall. Serafall dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di samping Sona dengan mata yang memperhatikan layar.

Sebelum Naruto pulang, Sona dan Serafall telah memasang beberapa alat pelacak di pakaian Naruto. Sekarang mereka sedang melihat hasilnya. Titik merah kecil yang menunjukkan keberadaan Naruto berhenti bergerak.

Dari peta di mana titik itu berhenti bergerak, berada di dalam Hutan yang berada di belakang Mansion Sitri. Jarak antara Mansion ini dengan Naruto sekitar 40 meter atau lebih.

"Kau siap?" tanya Serafall serius. Sona mengetik keyboard dengan cepat lalu memandang Serafall dan memberikan sebuah anggukan. Sona menutup Laptopnya dan meletakkannya di tengah tempat tidur. Serafall menyerahkan sebuah jaket dan di terima oleh Sona lalu langsung di pakai.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Sona serius.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut Blonde sedang duduk di atas batu besar sambil memandang bulan sabit yang berada di langit cerah berbintang.

Di sampingnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut Blonde pendek dengan sepasang kuping Rubah imut. Di belakangnya, lebih tepatnya di bokongnya terdapat ekor Rubah yang berwarna sama dengan rambut dan kupingnya. Gadis itu menggunakan pakaian ala gadis kuil berwarna putih dengan garis merah. Tambahan, dia memiliki ukuran dada yang yang cukup besar, D-cup.

Gadis Rubah itu menolehkan kepalanya memandang Naruto. "Ne, Nii-sama" panggil gadis itu. Mata Naruto tetap fokus pada Bulan dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan sang gadis Rubah.

Gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Naruto. "Nii-sama~" ucap gadis itu lalu menggigit pelan daun telinga Naruto. Naruto berjengit kaget dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. "Y-Yokou-chan?" gumam Naruto terkejut sambil memegangi telinganya yang di gigit oleh si gadis.

"Kenapa Nii-sama menjauh dariku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya gadis itu polos dan bingung. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kenapa kau ...menggigitku?" balas Naruto bingung.

"Itu karena Nii-sama mengabaikanku, aku tidak suka" balas gadis itu ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naruto menghela nafas lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala gadis rubah itu dan mengelusnya lembut. "Gomen, Yokou-chan. Aku hanya melamun tadi" ucap Naruto menyesal.

Kuping Rubah itu bergerak-gerak bersamaan dengan sang gadis yang menutup kelopak matanya dan menggeram nikmat. Gadis itu menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang Nii-sama lamunkan?" tanya gadis itu tanpa membuka matanya.

Usapan tangan Naruto berhenti dan gadis rubah itu membuka kelopak matanya memandang Naruto bingung. Narutp tersenyum lembut pada gadis rubah itu. "Hanya sebuah ingatan yang melintas di pikiranku karena suasana malam ini. Pertemuan pertama kita, juga hampir mirip dengan suasana seperti sekarang bukan?"

"Souka. Waktu itu ya? Waktu itu benar-benar menjadi momen yang berharga dalam hidupku. Bertemu denganmu" ucap gadis itu sambil kembali menyamankan posisinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah manja gadis ini.

Kuping Rubah itu bergerak-gerak waspada. Naruto menyadarinya dan turun dari batu besar itu. Gadis rubah itu juga ikut turun dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan dedaunan kering serta ranting terdengar. Naruto memasang posisi siaga sedangkan gadis itu memeluk lengan Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis rubah itu dengan takut-takut bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

Dua orang berambut hitam yang datang berhenti saat netra mereka menangkap sosok Naruto. Ekpresi mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Jadi benar kau punya rahasia, Naru-nii!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **To Be Countinued—**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yo, Minna! Sudah lebih dari satu bulan saya tidak meng-update Fict ini. Well, saya minta maaf. Ide untuk fict ini sulit di temukan dan di kembangkan, jadi saya butuh waktu. Belum lagi dua pengetikan Fict 'Dragon Element' yang sudah hampir tamat dan Fict baru saja, 'Justice'. Saya harus bisa membagi waktu.

Ah iya, sedikit pemberitahuan. Untuk Chapter satu, saya Remake sedikit pada bagian penamaan sesuatu.

Untuk chap-chap

Sekarang balasan Review non-login ^_^

 **DAMARWULAN** : Hmm~, saya punya rencana tersendiri. Sorry ^_^

 **Guest (1)** : Arigato, ini udah lanjut ^_^

 **Guest (2) :** Sankyuu ^_^

 **Guest (3) :** Wakatta, ini udah lanjut ^_^

 **Guest (4) :** Ha'i. Ha'i, seperti keinginanmu ^_^

 **Sang penikmat :** Wakatta, ini udah lanjut ^_^

 **no name :** Sankyuu ^_^

Saya tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi saya sudahi saja sampai di sini. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	3. Decision

**STAR**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kismoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **STAR © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Military**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Project Fict, Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Sifat Karakter terbalik 180 derajat, AU, AR, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Story One : Beginning**

 **Chapter 03 : Keputusan**

Dua orang berambut hitam yang datang kemari tiba-tiba terdiam saat netra mereka menangkap sosok Naruto. Ekpresi mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau punya banyak hal untuk di jelaskan, Naru-nii" ucap Sona datar. Bersamaan dengan dia mengatakannya, angin dingin berhembus ke arah Naruto dan membuat pria pirang tokoh utama kita merinding.

Naruto bingung harus bereaksi seperti terkejut atau santai atau pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi yang mana saja, semuanya akan tetap berakhir sama. "Sona-sama. Serafall-sama, a-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" balas Sona cepat dengan kalimat datar.

"Etto~,,,"

"Dan juga, siapa yang ada di belakangmu itu? Pacarmu?" tambah Sona dingin yang malah membuat Naruto semakin tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sona memperhatikan gadis yang ada di belakang Naruto tajam, tapi tiba-tiba, dia sendiri yang terdiam saat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di belakang dan kepala gadis pirang di balik punggung Naruto itu.

"Naru-tan, jahat. Kau bilang dulu, kalau kau tidak punya kekasih, tapi kenapa kau bersama gadis berkuping dan berekor rubah sepertinya? Apa aku dan Sona-tan masih belum cukup untukmu?" tanya Serafall frustasi tanpa menyadari kata-kata aneh yang dia katakan sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, ,,,,berkuping dan berekor?" gumam Serafall saat baru menyadari kalimat kata-kata ganjil di kalimatnya. Sona langsung facepalm, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tidak tau harus berkomentar apa terhadap kelambatan Serafall dalam menyadari sesuatu.

Serafall memandang gadis di balik punggung Naruto sekali lagi, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi keterkejutan. "K-kenapa gadis itu memiliki kuping dan ekor rubah?" tanya Serafall dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pada gadis di belakang Naruto.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau benar-benar kembaranku" gumam Sona dengan helaan nafas berat di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

Gadis pirang di belakang Naruto menarik-narik jaket belakang Naruto untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Naruto menoleh pada gadis manis itu dengan wajah bingung. "Sebentar lagi 'mereka' akan sampai di sini" ucap gadis itu sambil memandang mata Naruto.

Naruto kembali memandang Sona dan Serafall yang kini memandangnya dengan tajam. Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena aura intimidasi yang di keluarkan mereka. "Sona-sama. Serafall-sama. Aku mohon cepat tinggalkan tempat ini, di sini akan sangat berbahaya bagi kalian" ucap Naruto memohon bercampur sedikit rasa panik.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan gadis itu dan tidak ingin kami melihatnya? Apa begitu, Naru-nii?" tanya Sona, mengenyampingkan masalah kuping dan ekor yang di miliki gadis setengah rubah itu untuk sementara.

"Bukan begitu! Etto~, Memang benar aku tidak ingin kalian melihatnya. T-tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. K-kumohon cepatlah tinggalkan tempat ini" ucap Naruto dengan perasaan panik di hatinya yang semakin bertambah.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum Naru-tan menjelaskan semuanya" bantah Serafall cepat.

Kuping rubah milik gadis cantik bersurai pirang tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak waspada. "'Mereka' datang, Nii-sama!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

 **"Grrr~"**

Sebuah geraman tertahan terdengar dari arah belakang Sona dan Serafall. Saat Sona dan Serafall berbalik untuk mencari asal suara itu, yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah mulut bertaring tajam yang terbuka lebar sedang menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Gadis di belakang Naruto berlari menuju Sona dan Serafall dengan kecepatan yang berada di luar jangkauan manusia biasa. Gadis itu terus berlari hingga lewat di antara Sona dan Serafall, lalu melompat dan melancarkan tendangan telak pada wajah makhluk yang berusaha menerkam kedua adik Naruto.

 **'Dhuak!'**

Terdengan itu bersarang tepat di antara mata merah makhluk itu, dan sebagai akibatnya tendangan keras itu, tubuh besar makhluk itu terpental hingga menabrak pohon lalu terbaring di tanah. Gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi pelaku penendangan pada hewan abnormal tadi, jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki serta nafas yang agak memburu.

Makhluk yang berusaha menerkam Sona dan Serafall tadi sekilas terlihat seperti seekor Panther buas dengan badan yang keseluruhan berwarna hitam, tapi ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal seekor Panther. Di ekornya terdapat percikan listrik berwarna Hitam.

Sona dan Serafall jatuh terduduk dengan mata membulat tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi dalam beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berlutut di antara mereka berdua.

"Naru-nii, ,,,,sebenarnya ,,,,,apa ,,,,,apa yang baru saja terjadi?" ucap Sona terbata-bata. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan melindungi kalian. Jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku" perintah Naruto.

Serafall dan Sona mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala mereka bersamaan. Wajah Sona dan Serafall merona atas perlakuan Naruto. Jika saja suasana tidak sedang seperti sekarang, tentu mereka akan menikmatinya, tapi sekarang mereka sedang dalam keadaan berbeda.

Naruto memandang pada gadis pirang yang berdiri di depannya. "Yokou-chan, bagaimana kondisi kita?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Mereka semua ada lima. Tiga ada di depanku, satu ada di belakangmu, tapi aku tidak tau dimana yang satunya lagi" ucap Yokou menjelaskan keadaan.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa mengurus yang tiga itu? Aku akan coba mengurus sisanya sendiri dan sekaligus melindungi kedua adikku" ucap Naruto.

Makhluk mirip Panther yang baru saja di tendang Yokou kembali bangkit dan memandang buas pada Yokou dengan mata merah menyala. Dua makhluk yang lain keluar dari balik pepohonan di belakang Panther itu.

Sosok yang menyerupai manusia tapi dengan ukuran lebih besar. Tubuhnya berwarna coklat dengan bagian atas tubuh yang di penuhi otot dan kepalanya di hiasi oleh tanduk kambing gunung yang berbentuk melingkar berukuran cukup besar. Dia menatap Yokou dengan tatapan haus darah.

Seekor burung elang seukuran manusia berwarna kecoklatan bertengger di atas pohon tepat di atas sang Panther. Mata Elang itu berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal tajam. Cabang tebal yang di gunakan Elang itu untuk bertengger remuk akibat cengkraman kuat dari kaki berkuku tajam yang terlihat dapat membelah besi.

"Aku akan berusaha, tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam wujud ini" ucap Yokou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk-makhluk abnormal di depannya.

Naruto mengerti dengan maksud Yokou lalu menghela nafas. Naruto berdiri menghadap punggung Yokou. "Aku mengerti. Bersiaplah"

Naruto menutup matanya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Yokou. Yokou menutup matanya dan berdiri dengan tenang seakan tidak ada bahaya sedikitpun di sekitarnya. Dan anehnya lagi, makhluk-makhluk abnormal itu sama sekali tidak mengambil tindakan untuk menyerang lebih dulu.

Pergelangan tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihat sebuah benda mirip gelang tipis yang terpasang erat menutupi seluruh pergelangan tangannya. Benda itu memiliki warna Emas dengan simbol Api di tengah-tengahnya yang mengeluarkan sinar keemasan.

"Wahai perwujudan dari kekuatan suci yang hidup untuk menjaga dunia. ,,,,,," Bersamaan dengan Naruto mengatakan kata-kata itu, terciptanya sebuah lingkaran yang memiliki pola rumit berwarna Biru muda di bawah kakinya.

",,,,,Dengan ini kuperintahkan kau untuk muncul dan membuktikan kekuatanmu. ,,,," lingkaran yang sama dengan Naruto hanya saja dengan warna Emas muncul di bawah kaki Yokou.

",,,, Muncullah di hadapanku sebagai simbol dari Api Suci Abadi yang melahap kegelapan ,,,," lingkaran yang berada di bawah kaki Yokou mulai bercahaya.

Naruto membuka matanya. ",,,,Teruslah berkobar sampai akhir. Spirit Evolution!" teriak Naruto. Bersamaan dengan Yokou yang membuka matanya memperlihatkan pupil Emas vertikal, dari lingkarannya keluar kobaran Api Emas yang melahap seluruh tubuhnya.

Sona dan Serafall terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atas kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi secara beruntun. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memandang pada kedua adiknya. "Sepertinya, mereka akan melihat banyak hal yang mengejutkan malam ini" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tercengang mereka berdua.

Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi punggung Sona dan Serafall yang menghadap kobaran Api. Mata Naruto memandang tajam pada sesosok makhluk abnormal lainnya yang berada di balik batang pohon kering.

Makhluk itu memiliki fisik yang menyerupai Manusia hanya saja sedikit lebih besar. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan otot-otot kekar di seluruh tubuhnya dan di penuhi oleh banyak sekali retakan di seluruh tubuhnya dengan warna Merah kekuningan, yang terlihat seperti lava. Di Tangan kiri makhluk itu terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan uap panas. Mata makhluk itu berwarna merah sehingga dapat di lihat sangat jelas di kegelapan.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siaga saat makhluk itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Elang yang bertengger di atas pohon terbang melesat ke arah kobaran api secara tiba-tiba. "Yokou, habisi burung itu dalam sekali serang. **Fire Fang** " ucap Naruto pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Kobaran Api tiba-tiba padam dan sesuatu yang berada di dalam kobaran api tadi melompat ke arah Elang. Makhluk yang keluar dari kobaran api itu bukan lagi seorang gadis tapi telah menjadi sosok yang lain.

Makhluk berwarna Emas perwujudan dari Yokou membuka mulutnya lebar bersamaan dengan Elang yang tinggal sedikit lagi bertabrakan dengannya. Elang itu bernasib sial karena dirinya meluncur tepat kemulut makhluk berwarna emas yang membuka mulutnya.

Saat kepala elang itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan, mulut makhluk emas itu menutup dan kepala Elang tepat berada di antara giginya yang tajam. Makhluk emas itu mendarat di permukaan dan berdiri dengan tenang, mengabaikan Elang yang bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri dari mulut makhluk itu.

Taring makhluk emas itu mengeluarkan Api emas, yang kemudian melahap seluruh tubuh elang mulai dari kepalanya dan melenyapkannya menjadi Abu.

Sona dan Serafall membulatkan mata mereka saat indra pengelihatan mereka melihat dengan jelas wujud makhluk yang keluar dari kobaran Api. "R-Robot?!" teriak Serafall tidak percaya.

Makhluk dengan bagian tubuh yang terbuat dari Mesin, sebuah Robot dengan wujud Rubah seukuran Manusia. Robot Rubah itu memiliki Api Emas yang berkobar di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya seperti telapak kaki, pergelangan, ekor dan dahinya.

"Jadi Gadis tadi ...adalah Robot?" gumam Sona.

"Bukan Robot, tapi untuk sementara, anggap saja seperti itu" ucap Naruto mengoreksi sambil terus menghadap pada makhluk yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Yokou-chan" ucap Naruto seraya memasang posisi siap berlari. Rubah itu berbalik menghadap Naruto. " **Spirit Art : Sword** " ucap Naruto sebelum berlari ke arah makhluk hitam merah yang juga mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Sebuah tongkat kecil tercipta dari mesin-mesin di mulut Robot Rubah saat dia membuka mulutnya. Tongkat kecil itu memanjang dan berubah menjadi Bilah Pedang.

Makhluk di depan Naruto melakukan tebasan horizontal. Naruto tanpa berusaha menghindar, terus melaju kedepan. Yokou melemparkan pedang di mulutnya kepada makhluk yang berusaha menyerang Naruto.

Pedang monster itu tinggal menghitung detik untuk mengenai Naruto, tapi dalam waktu yang terbatas itu, Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat ke bilah pedangnya lalu melakukan lompatan tepat menuju kepala monster tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah di perhitungkan, pedang yang di lemparkan Yokou tepat berada di atas telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto menggenggam gagang pedang pemberian Yokou dan melakukan tebasan tepat ke puncak kepala monster di depannya.

Monster itu memiringkan badannya sehingga tebasan Naruto hanya melewati tubuhnya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, saat Naruto menginjak permukaan tanah, tendangan menyamping langsung di lancarkan oleh si monster membuat Naruto terlempar menuju pohon terdekat.

Kita beralih pada Yokou, yang setelah melemparkan senjata untuk Naruto, langsung melesat menuju kedua musuhnya.

Yokou menerjang pada Makhluk berbentuk Manusia lalu melakukan cakaran pada leher Monster itu.

 **'Krak'**

Serangan Yokou sama sekali tidak berpengaruh meskipun Monster itu sama sekali tidak menghindar atau berusaha untuk menangkis serangannya. Cakar Yokou tepat mengenai leher sang Monster, tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang di harapkan. Cakar Yokou tidak dapat menebasnya entah kenapa, dan tersangkut di sana.

Monster itu menangkap kaki Yokou yang ada di lehernya, lalu dengan dengan mudahnya melempar tubuh Yokou dengan sangat kencang pada batang pohon besar yang ada di beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yokou membentur pohon, tapi dia langsung berdiri kembali. Monster yang melemparnya, berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi Palu besar yang terbuat dari Tanah.

Selagi Yokou fokus pada Monster yang sedang menuju ke arahnya, Monster lain dengan bentuk Binatang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Sona dan Serafall yang tanpa penjagaan.

Panther itu menggeram dan membuat Sona dan Serafall menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah terkejut dan takut.

Naruto menyadari hal apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Binatang itu pada adik-adiknya, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan dari lawannya, Naruto bergegas secepat yang ia bisa menuju Sona dan Serafall.

Panther itu melompat secara tiba-tiba tepat ke arah Serafall.

 **'Crrasshh!'**

Serafall dan Sona membulatkan mata saat melihat tiba-tiba Panther yang menyerang Serafall, terpental lalu menempel di batang pohon dengan perut yang di tusuk oleh sesuatu semacam tombak yang terbuat dari petir berwarna biru.

"Ara ara, tidak baik loh, menyerang seseorang dari belakang"

Sona menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah tempat yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun penerangan. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berada di kegelapan sana, tapi satu hal yang di yakininya, orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang perempuan dari nada suaranya.

Naruto tidak berbeda dengan mereka berdua yang menampilkan wajah terkejut, hanya saja dia tidak dapat tetap mempertahankan keterkejutannya. Musuhnya sudah menyerangnya lagi dari belakang dan Naruto tidak punya pilihan kembali pada pertarungannya. Setidaknya, Naruto dapat fokus bertarung karena menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang walaupun tidak dia kenal, tapi akan melindungi adik angkatnya. Tapi yang mengganjal pikirannya, rasanya dia agak familiar dengan suara dan gaya bicara itu.

 **"Grrr~"**

Panther itu menggeram dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba di selimuti oleh Petir hitam, sekaligus, tombak petir berwarna biru yang tadinya berada di perutnya, lenyap menjadi partikel.

Panther itu berdiri dengan pandangan buas pada tempat gelap asal suara dan tombak yang tadi menusuknya.

"Ara ara, aku penasaran. Hukuman apa ya~, yang cocok untuk kucing nakal sepertimu?"

Ucap suara itu lagi dengan nada pura-pura berpikir.

Panther itu menggeram buas bersamaan dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh petir hitam.

"Ah! Aku tau! Hukuman yang cocok untukmu adalah ..."

Ucap suara itu lagi dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Panther itu tanpa peringatan melesat ke arah suara tadi dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata manusia normal. Saat Panther itu menghilang kedalam kegelapan yang terdengar hanyalah ...

 **'Crasshh!' 'Blizztt!' 'CRRAASSHH!'**

"...hukuman mati, fufu~"

Sambung suara itu dengan tawa aneh.

Sona dan Serafall sedikit merinding mendengar tawa itu. Suaranya malah terdengar seperti seorang psikopat gila.

Beralih pada Naruto.

Naruto sekarang ini sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan. Lawannya ini sangat buas dan terus menyerangnya tanpa henti, jadilah Naruto hanya dapat menghindar dan menangkis.

Saat lawannya melakukan tebasan vertikal, Naruto menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badan lalu melompat mundur sejauh mungkin. Pedang monster itu menancap di tanah karena berlebihan menggunakan tenaga.

'Kurasa sudah cukup pemanasannya' pikir Naruto lalu memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuh sambil menutup matanya.

Bilah pedang Naruto mengeluarkan Api emas yang perlahan-lahan menyelimuti keseluruhan bilah pedang.

Makhluk yang merupakan lawan Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Naruto setelah mencabut pedangnya dengan sedikit usaha.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat lawannya tinggal berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya.

"Kurogane Style : Flash"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan pelan kedepan, tapi setelah dua langkah, dia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul jauh di belakang lawannya dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya.

Lawannya terdiam layaknya patung. Dan berselang beberapa detik kemudian ...

 **'Slash' 'Crassh'**

Suara tebasan terdengar. Monster itu melirik ke tubuh bawahnya. Disana terdapat sebuah luka tebasan parah yang menebas setengah perut kirinya. Dari luka itu keluar darah berwarna hitam dengan intensitas banyak.

Monster itu menggeram marah dan berbalik lalu berlari menuju Naruto. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Api Emas muncul dari bekas luka di perutnya kemudian menjalar menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi makhluk itu dapat mencapai Naruto, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tubuhnya telah lenyap menjadi Abu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan memandang ke tempat pertarungan Yokou. Kondisi Yokou sedikit mirip dengannya tadi, tersudut. "Yokou-chan, cepatlah habisi makhluk itu. Jangan bermain-main terus!" teriak Naruto.

Setelah Yokou berhasil menghindari serangan lawannya, dia melompat sejauh mungkin dari makhluk itu. Yokou menoleh pada Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada lawannya.

Yokou menggeram dan kobaran api di ekornya berkobar semakin kuat. Yokou lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Api mulai berkumpul di sana. Api yang berkumpul di mulut Yokou membentuk sebuah bola api sebesar bola Baseball.

Lawan Yokou berlari dengan cepat menujunya dengan ekspresi marah. **"Groooaarr!"**

Yokou menutup mulutnya, memakan Bola Api itu. Mata Yokou bercahaya terang.

Saat musuh sudah cukup dekat, Yokou membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba, tapi yang keluar bukanlah bola api tadi, melainkan sebuah tembakan laser berwarna Emas berukuran sedang yang melesat tepat menuju monster itu.

Saat Laser itu berhenti, yang terlihat di depan Yokou dapat di katakan 'cukup' berantakan. Pohon-pohon kering sejauh belasan meter di depannya telah berubah menjadi arang dan hancur. Monster itu sudah lenyap berkat laser tadi.

"Ha~ah, kekacauan yang kau buat kali ini lumayan parah ya?" ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Yokou.

Tubuh Yokou mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan kemudian tubuh Yokou mengecil. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, yang terlihat adalah seekor rubah kecil imut dengan bulu emas.

Lingkaran berpola rumit tercipta di bawah hewan kecil itu, lalu Api Emas berkobar melahap tubuh rubah kecil itu. Kobarannya semakin membesar sampai hampir menyamai tinggi Naruto, lalu menghilang seketika, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut Emas dengan kuping dan ekor rubah di tubuhnya.

Yokou menghadap Naruto dengan bola mata Emasnya yang terlihat kesal. "Ini bukan salahku! Nii-sama sendiri yang menyuruhku segera menyelesaikannya" protes Yokou kesal seraya memalingkan muka.

"Salahku?" beo Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendirinya dengan jari telunjuk serta ekspresi polos tak bersalah. Yokou menggembungkan pipinya sambil menggerutu pelan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Ha~ah, Baiklah. Aku yang salah. Maaf ya, Yokou-chan?" ucap Naruto memohon.

Yokou menggembungkan pipinya, masih kesal. "Tidak terdengar tulus" ucap Yokou ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu" ucap Naruto mencoba menawar. Tubuh Yokou menegang dan telinga Rubahnya bergerak-gerak saat mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Yokou seraya melirik Naruto sedikit. "Asalkan itu bukan hal yang mustahil" balas Naruto.

"K-kalau begitu akan aku maafkan asalkan kau mau —"

"Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dan Aku tidak mau mengabulkan hal seperti itu" potong Naruto cepat.

Yokou cemberut mendengarnya. "Tidak adil. Kenapa selalu tidak boleh" ucapnya kembali kesal. Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Yokou lalu mengelusnya. "Kau tau sendiri alasannya bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja..." gumam Yokou pelan. "Maaf, aku belum bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengelus kepala Yokou.

"Aku sudah tau. Tapi ...,tetap saja, aku tidak suka" gumam Yokou lagi. Elusan tangan Naruto berhenti dan beralih untuk memegangi pipi kanan Yokou. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu untuk orang sepertiku" ucap Naruto.

Yokou menepis tangan Naruto. "Mengorbankan hal seperti 'itu' sama sekali tidak masalah. Dari awal, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jika dengan hal seperti itu berarti aku bisa terus bersamamu, aku tidak peduli lagi!" ucap Yokou serius. Matanya tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun keraguan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum senyum pasrah menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi aku hanya akan melakukannya jika situasinya sudah sangat berbeda dan mengharuskanku melakukannya"

"Eh?" Yokou mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum simpul padanya. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk selalu menolakmu, jadi jika saat itu datang, maka pilihannya berada di tanganmu. Setuju?" tanya Naruto.

Yokou terdiam. Otaknya memproses kalimat Naruto. Rona merah muda muncul di wajah manis Yokou.

Naruto hanya tersenyum atas reaksi Yokou. "Ayolah, jangan di pikirkan terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau kerepotan jika nanti serangga masuk ke mulutmu" canda Naruto mengembalikan Yokou dari alam lamunannya.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Aku harus menenangkan mereka berdua" gumam Naruto saat pandangannya tidak sengaja terarah pada Sona dan Serafall. "Yokou-chan, aku mau kesana dulu. Aku harus menenangkan adikku yang lain" ucap Naruto sebelum berlari menuju Sona dan Serafall.

"Padahal aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi" gumam Yokou pasrah. 'Aku akan menunggu waktu itu tiba, Nii-sama' batin Yokou dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. 'Dan jika saatnya tiba, kupastikan kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi' lanjutnya dengan seringaian batin.

Beralih pada Naruto yang kini mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sona dan Serafall. Mereka meraih uluran tangan Naruto dan kemudian berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. "Kurasa aku lumayan baik" ucap Serafall ragu. "Aku tidak tau harus bilang 'baik-baik saja' atau 'lumayan buruk'. Aku sangat berharap ini semua hanya mimpi" gumam Sona sambil memijat dahinya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Naruto saat mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat Sona. "Mimpi ya?" gumam Naruto. "Ah iya, kan masih ada cara itu?" tambah Naruto pelan saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Naru-tan?" tanya Serafall bingung. "Heh? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa" elak Naruto cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru-nii. Bisa kau mulai menjelaskan semua ini?" tanya Sona sambil memandang mata Naruto serius.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung. "Etto~, aku tidak tau darimana dan bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Dan juga, bahkan jika aku menceritakannya, mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi intinya,,,,,,, kau tidak mau bicara?" tanya Sona datar dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa sangat menusuk.

"B-bukan begitu,,,," ucap Naruto panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya saat melihat tatapan maut Sona. ",,,,hanya saja,,,,, sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekarang" ucap Naruto gugup.

Sona menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, pastikan kau menjelaskannya pada kami nanti saat sampai di rumah, mengerti?" ucap Sona dengan tatapan menusuk pada kata terakhirnya. Naruto meneguk ludah dan menganggukkan kepala ragu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" tanya Serafall penasaran. Yokou sudah ada di samping kiri Naruto entah sejak kapan. "Perkenalkan, namanya Yokou. Dia ini,,, bagaimana bilangnya ya? Hmm..." gumam Naruto, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

 **'Greb!'**

"Kekasih Nii-sama" potong Yokou sambil memeluk lengan Naruto dan mengapitnya di antara dada besarnya.

"Ah, ya, seperti it—...?! Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau katakan?!" teriak Naruto pada Yokou saat menyadari kalau dirinya hampir saja membuat kesalahan fatal.

Saat Naruto masih ingin memarahi Yokou, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan dari arah depannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah menghadap ke depan.

Yang dia lihat adalah Sona dan Serafall yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura hitam mengerikan di belakang mereka. "K-k-kauuu!" desis mereka berdua. Yokou hanya memberikan ekspresi datar tanpa rasa terganggu oleh intimidasi mereka. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memiliki firasat hal buruk akan segera terjadi jika suasana seperti ini terus berlanjut.

"Dengar! Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi jangan bicara seenaknya! Dan sebagai tambahan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naru-nii padamu.,,,,,, J-jangan s-salah paham, a-aku hanya tidak ingin Naru-nii berpacaran dengan gadis yang tidak jelas jenisnya sepertimu!" ucap Sona dengan wajah yang sedikit merona saat berusaha mengkoreksi kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat jelas menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Jangan hanya karena ukuran Oppai-mu lebih besar beberapa cm dariku, kau bisa berpikir kalau kau sudah menang. Naru-tan itu milikku dan Sona-tan, dasar kucing penggoda!" teriak Serafall sambil menatap Yokou tajam.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah. Ini hanya kesalahpa—"

"Hoo? Jadi? Apa aku harus peduli pada peringatan kalian berdua? Perempuan dengan pikiran anak-anak dan perempuan dengan dada datar seperti papan cucian seperti kalian berpikir bahwa kalian lebih dariku? Kalian bercanda ya?" tantang Yokou dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Duo Sitri bersamaan. Entah hanya Naruto atau apa, dia seperti melihat percikan listrik berbeda warna yang beradu di antara mereka dengan latar belakang suasana peperangan.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah. Yokou-chan itu hanya adik angkatku. Dan Yokou-chan, jangan membuat suasana semakin rumit" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang berasal dari keluarga Sitri, sekaligus memarahi adiknya yang lain.

Yokou cemberut mendengarnya dan melepaskan lengan Naruto lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Adik? Aku tidak pernah dengar kau punya keluarga selain kami. Dan juga kenapa adikmu punya kuping dan ekor? Apa jangan-jangan, dia Siluman!" tanya Serafall beruntun.

Yokou menoleh pada Serafall dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa yang kau bilang Siluman?" teriak Yokou.

"Tentu saja, kau" balas Sona santai yang malah membuat Yokou makin kesal pada Sitri berkacamata.

"Maa maa, bisa kalian jangan bertengkar, kalian malah terlihat akrab walau baru bertemu" ucap Naruto.

"Akrab? Dengan mereka? Jangan harap!" protes Yokou.

"Seharusnya kami yang berkata begitu" balas Sona dan Serafall bersamaan.

Mereka bertatapan sengit untuk beberapa detik, dan kemudian memalingkan muka secara bersamaan. Naruto tertawa hambar melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. 'Sepertinya aku salah menggunakan kata-kata tadi'

Naruto teringat hal penting yang hampir saja terlupakan olehnya. Naruto menoleh pada kegelapan hutan dengan pandangan serius. "Siapapun yang ada di sana, kumohon tunjukan diri! Aku ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang telah melindungi adik-adikku, kumohon!" ucap Naruto keras.

Yokou, Sona dan Serafall memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka sepertinya juga telah melupakan hal ini karena pertengkaran mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada balasan selain hanya suara angin yang berhembus. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, memandang seorang makhluk yang berdiri di balik batang pohon besar. "Baiklah kami akan menunjukkan diri, tapi sebelum itu kurasa kalian melupakan satu hal penting sejak awal pertarungan kalian"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dirinya menyadari maksud orang itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, dia merasakan niat membunuh di belakangnya dan hal itu sedang bergerak mendekat. 'Sial, aku melupakan hal itu' pikir Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah, mata merah yang berkilat dari dalam kegelapan. Dan selanjutnya, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan benda berbentuk jarum kecil melesat dari arah mata merah itu.

'Tidak ada pilihan' pikir Naruto. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya dan memandang tajam pada jarum-jarum yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pupil matanya mengecil sehingga hanya terlihat seperti sebuah titik kecil di bola mata Sapphire-nya

"Kurogane Style : Area"

Naruto menggerakan pedangnya untuk menebas jarum yang berdatangan dengan tebasan cepat yang membuat pedang Naruto terlihat seperti berlipat ganda. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, tidak sedikit juga jarum yang tidak dapat di tebasnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertusuk seperti pada bagian paha, lengan, perut serta perut kanannya.

Kenapa Naruto lebih memilih menghadapi serangan itu kalau dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah tanpa terluka? Jawabannya adalah Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko orang lain terluka jika ia menghindari serangan itu, jadi jalannya hanyalah menepis semuanya atau menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi mereka.

Sayangnya Naruto bukan orang bodoh yang lebih memilih cara konyol untuk terluka dengan berdiri diam menghadapi serangan.

Setiap tebasan di lakukan dengan tingkat ke-akuratan yang tinggi, hal ini seperti Naruto telah menandai jarum-jarum itu sebelum mencapai area tebasannya. Tapi tujuan Naruto sebenarnya bukan hanya menangkis serangan ini, tapi juga untuk memberikan celah pada orang-orang di belakangnya untuk melarikan diri dan menyerang balik.

Dan sepertinya rencana Naruto berjalan cukup lancar, Sona dan Serafall sudah tidak ada di belakangnya dan sudah berada di balik batu besar tempat pertama mereka melihat Naruto. Dan juga, Yokou sudah menghilang dari sisinya.

Hujan jarum akhirnya berhenti berdatangan. Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, jatuh terduduk dengan pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah di samping tubuhnya. "Rencana pengalihan berhasil. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Yokou-chan"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Naruto dapat cahaya Api emas milik Yokou walaupun redup, dan selanjutnya terdengar suara tubuh yang tertebas. Walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana dengan jelas karena faktor cahaya bulan yang di tutupi oleh awan hitam, tapi Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan berhasil" ucap Naruto pada bayangan hitam yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Angin berhembus pelan dan awan di atas sana di tiup menjauh sehingga kini tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya kembali di sinari sang cahaya malam.

Di depan Naruto, sosok Yokou berjalan ke arahnya dengan sikap tenang dan Kimono-nya yang di nodai oleh darah hitam. "Seharusnya kau beri peringatan sebelum melakukan hal tiba-tiba seperti itu. Lihatlah, kau terluka" ucap Yokou setengah kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit ceroboh tadi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, berusaha agar Yokou tidak khawatir. Yokou duduk bersimpuh di samping kanannya lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang jangan banyak bergerak, biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu" Yokou menyentuh luka pada lengan Naruto dan cahaya keemasan redup terlihat di ujung jarinya. Secara perlahan, luka tusukan jarum tadi menutup sampai tidak berbekas.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Yokou-chan" ucap Naruto tidak enak. Yokou kembali menyentuh luka yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tersenyum saat melakukannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula, ,,,," Yokou menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Naruto memandang Yokou penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut. Yokou mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto. ",,,, aku tidak melakukannya secara gratis. Nanti aku akan minta bayaran yang adil" ucap Yokou sambil menyeringai puas.

Naruto yang mengerti dengan arti ucapan Yokou tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu" gumam Naruto. Yokou tidak memperdulikan gumaman Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menyembuhkan.

"Naru-tan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Serafall yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari bersama Sona ke arahnya. "Sona-chan. Serafall-chan, syukurlah kalian tidak terluka" ucap Naruto lega.

Mereka berhenti di samping kiri Naruto. Serafall memandang Naruto khawatir, berbeda dengan Sona yang malah menggenggam tangannya kuat dan menundukkan kepala sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

"Maaf. Gara-gara kami, kau jadi terluka" ucap Sona pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar dengan cukup jelas. Naruto memandang Sona dan memberikan senyuman tipis. "Jangan di pikirkan. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Yang penting kalian tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Yang di katakan Sona-tan benar" kalimat ini datang dari Serafall secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika saja kami pergi saat kau memperingatkan tadi, kau tidak akan terluka. Ini salah kami. Maaf, Naru-tan!" ucap Serafall ikut-ikutan menyalahkan dirinya dan Sona.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berusaha berdiri setelah Yokou menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal di udara dan menggerakkannya menuju kepala Sona dan Serafall.

Saat mereka berdua berpikir kalau Naruto akan menghukum mereka, yang mereka dapatkan malah elusan di puncak kepala mereka. "Jangan menyalahkan diri kalian. Aku terluka karena kecerobohanku, bukan salah kalian atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan juga, aku tidak masalah terluka karena ,,,,,"

Mereka berdua mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. ",,,, aku adalah kakak kalian. Semua itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungi adik-adikku yang manis ini" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Rona merah muda mulai muncul di pipi mereka berdua. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya, membuat Sitri kembar itu sedikit kecewa.

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan dedaunan terdengar dari arah gelap hutan ini. Yokou berdiri di samping Naruto menghadap ke sumber suara langkah kaki. "Kuakui, kalian tim yang cukup bagus" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang mengenakan jaket putih dan celana jeans hitam.

Naruto, Sona dan Serafall menoleh memandang laki-laki itu. "Kali ini dua ekor DELTA level 2, satu ekor BETA level 1 dan satu ekor BETA level 2. Yang satunya lagi tidak masuk hitungan karena kami yang membereskannya. Tapi kerja kalian cukup bagus" komentar laki-laki itu.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih pujiannya. Dan Terima kasih juga atas peringatan tadi" Walaupun Naruto tidak mengerti dengan yang di maksud DELTA atau BETA oleh orang itu, Naruto tetap harus mengatakan terima kasih. Orang itu tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Anu, boleh aku bertanya? Dimana temanmu yang lain?" tanya Naruto seraya menegakkan badan. Naruto yakin masih ada orang lain di sini, yang menyelamatkan Sona dan Serafall adalah seorang perempuan dari suaranya. Dan laki-laki di depannya mengatakan 'Kami' di dalam kalimatnya, itu artinya dia tidak sendiri.

"Nii-sama, di atas sana" ucap Yokou sambil menunjuk dahan pohon tinggi yang ada di samping laki-laki di depannya. Naruto mengikuti arah jari Yokou dan menemukan seseorang duduk berjuntai di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

Orang itu mengenakan jaket hitam dengan rok Hitam pendek. Rambutnya berwarna Hitam panjang dengan gaya Ponytail. Orang itu duduk dengan santai menghadap ke arahnya. Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena orang itu membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Hisashiburi ne, Naruto-kun" ucap orang itu bersamaan dengan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa tempat ini.

Suara tadi adalah suara perempuan yang sama dengan yang menyelamatkan Sona dan Serafall tadi. Suara itu juga terasa sangat familiar baginya, hanya saja dia tidak dapat mengingat dimana tepatnya dia pernah mendengar suara itu. Dan juga, kata 'Hisashiburi' itu? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Naruto tidak ingat.

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Siapa ya~, bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya?" tanya perempuan itu balik dengan nada bercanda. Naruto tidak menjawab karena dia memang tidak bisa menjawab, dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa perempuan itu.

"Kita lupakan dulu masalah itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap perempuan itu lagi.

'Aku yang duluan bertanya, tapi kenapa malah aku yang ingin di tanyai?' batin Naruto bingung. Naruto memandang perempuan itu, penasaran pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan di tanyakan.

"Hmm, pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana keadaan Oracle Virus-Type Speed di tubuhmu?" tanyanya membuat Naruto diam membeku. Walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, dia yakin kalau perempuan itu sedang tersenyum dari nada bicaranya. Yang membuat Naruto diam, pertanyaan yang di ajukannya.

"Oh, lupakan itu, aku sudah tau jawabannya dari melihatmu tadi. Pertanyaan berikutny –" ucapnya dengan nada main-main, tidak ada seriusnya sama sekali nih orang. Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaan berikutinya, dia sudah lebih dulu di potong Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa tau mengenai hal itu?" tanya Naruto cepat karena tidak paham bagaimana perempuan itu tahu mengenai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada yang tau kecuali dirinya dan beberapa orang. Tambahan Yokou yang menjadi Partner-nya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari semua orang. Tapi akan aku berikan beberapa petunjuk padamu" ucapnya. Naruto menunggu petunjuk dari perempuan itu yang mungkin dapat membuatnya mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang ini.

"Aku mengetahui hal itu karena aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang sama denganmu di tubuhku" ucapnya singkat.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto teringat dengan tempatnya yang berasal dari panti asuhan keluarga Kurogane. "Jadi kau juga seseorang dari Panti Asuhan?" tanya Naruto.

Yang di tanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti dapat menebak sendiri jawabannya" ucap perempuan itu santai.

Oracle Virus adalah Virus yang di berikan pada hampir semua anak yang masuk ke Panti Asuhan Kurogane. Jika perempuan itu memiliki hal yang sama dengannya, maka tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun bahwa dia berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto dan perempuan itu adalah salah satu bahan percobaan dari penelitian ilegal berbahaya, Naruto sangat yakin mengenai hal itu.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak tau siapa kau sebenarnya" ucap Naruto. Perempuan itu bilang bahwa ia sangat mengenalnya, tapi Naruto tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya. Dia dulu hanya dekat dengan satu orang, tapi orang itu sudah di nyatakan tewas akibat ledakan bom di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tiga tahun lalu, jadi tidak mungkin orang di depannya adalah orang yang sama. Atau benarkah?

Sona, Serafall ataupun Yokou tidak ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka. Selain mereka tidak mengenal perempuan itu, mereka juga mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan.

"Aku tau kau sudah menyadarinya, Naruto-kun. Atau harus aku panggil,,,," ucap perempuan itu lagi dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu dengan lebih tajam. Bola mata berwarna ungu gelap dan mulut yang bergerak mengucapkan beberapa patah kata adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat sebelum perempuan itu menghilang dari dahan pohon itu. Pertama, dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang berkilauan saat di terpa sinar bulan dengan gaya Ponytail, dan yang kedua, Bola mata itu, itu artinya,,,, orang ini adalah ,,,

Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kenyataan gila di depannya.

 **'Greb!'**

",,,,Kit~su~!" perempuan itu entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menyembutkan nama panggilan di telinganya dengan nada sedukatif yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"A-A-Akeno-nee!" teriak Naruto terkejut bercampur gugup. Terkejut karena entah bagaimana orang yang di nyatakan tewas di oleh bom tiga tahun lalu bisa ada di belakangnya dan memeluknya. Dan gugup karena benda kenyal dengan dua tonjolan di tengahnya yang menekan punggungnya, belum lagi pelukannya kelewat erat.

"Hey, jangan memeluk Nii-sama sembarangan!" teriak Yokou kesal dan cemburu lalu berusaha melancarkan tinju pada wajah perempuan yang Naruto panggil Akeno. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping lelaki berambut putih.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Jadi ini tujuanmu mengajukan diri untuk misi perekrutan anggota" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon di belakangnya lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ara ara, ketahuan Vali-kun deh jadinya, fufu" ucap Akeno polos. Laki-laki yang di panggil Vali itu mendengus dan memandang pada Naruto yang sedang di introgasi oleh tiga orang gadis.

"Dasar Brocon" gumam Vali. "Aku tidak masalah di sebut seperti itu, pecinta pantat" balas Akeno dengan senyuman mengejek di bibirnya. Vali mendecih dan memutuskan percakapan singkat mereka.

"Naru-tan, siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Kenapa Nii-sama tidak pernah bilang kalau Nii-sama punya kakak?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu Naru-nii dengan perempuan itu?"

"Naru-nii/-tan/Nii-sama, katakan siapa dia? Sekarang!"

Ucap mereka bertiga secara berurutan dan bersamaan untuk yang terakhir. Naruto kewalahan menghadapi tiga gadis yang mengepunnya dari segala arah. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, dan mereka bertiga malah mengikutinya. Semakin Naruto mengulur waktu untuk berpikir, semakin mereka mendesaknya.

Naruto berhenti mundur dan menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Akan aku katakan, tapi kumohon berhenti mendesakku!" mohon Naruto setengah berteriak. "Katakan!" tuntut mereka bertiga serempak.

'Kumohon beri aku istirahat' batin Naruto miris.

"Namanya Akeno. Dia adalah kakakku saat di panti asuhan. Apakah itu cukup?" tanya Naruto. Naruto tidak mengatakan kalau Akeno pernah di nyatakan meninggal karena dia sendiri masih belum memiliki kejelasan mengenai hal itu. Mungkin dia akan menanyakannya pada Akeno nanti.

"Ara ara, kurasa kau lupa mengatakan satu hal penting, Kitsu?"

Ketiga gadis yang mengerumbungi Naruto berbalik dan melihat Akeno, orang yang di sebut Naruto kakak tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sikap tenang. Mereka menatap Akeno waspada sekaligus curiga.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Yang mana?" tanya Naruto polos. Akeno menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum misterius dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat pendek dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Karena Naruto tidak dapat mendengar suara Akeno, dia mencoba membaca gerak mulut Akeno dan dia terkejut saat tau apa yang di katakan Akeno. 'Kurogane Style : Flash' batin Naruto membaca gerak mulut Akeno.

Akeno menghilang dari tempatnya. Ketiga gadis yang awalnya waspada, kini kebingungan kemana Akeno menghilang.

Jika Naruto di suruh menebak, maka Naruto akan menebak bahwa Akeno sudah ada di sampingnya dan segera dalam hitungan milidetik akan memeluknya.

 **'Greb'**

Tebakannya tidak melesat seinci pun. Akeno memang muncul di sampingnya dan memeluk, menenggelamkan lengan Naruto di antara gunung kembar berisi lemak miliknya. Walaupun Naruto tidak tau bagaimana orang yang telah dinyatakan tewas bisa berada di sini, tapi saat melihat sifatnya yang suka memeluknya, tidak ada keraguan bahwa perempuan ini adalah Akeno yang selama ini dia kenal.

Untunglah sekarang dia tidak sependek dulu, jika saja dia lebih pendek dari Akeno, di jamin kepalanya akan tenggelam dalam gumpalan lemak di dada Akeno. "Akeno-nee, bisa kau hentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini?" gumam Naruto seraya berusaha menahan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali. Akeno tidak membalas dan hanya terkekeh aneh. "Fufufu"

Yokou, Sona dan Serafall berbalik saat mendengar tawa aneh ala Akeno. "Sejak kapan?" gumam Sona terkejut.

"Naru-tan, kenapa kau membiarkan perempuan dada sapi ini memelukmu?!"

"Biarkan aku menghajar perempuan penggoda ini, Nii-sama"

"Jelaskan maksud 'hal penting' yang dia katakan tadi Naru-nii!"

Lagi-lagi mereka mendesaknya bersamaan. Dan tadi mereka bilang tidak akan akrab, tapi kenapa malah sangat kompak.

Akeno bukannya membantu tapi malah memanas-manasi mereka dengan senyum menggoda dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan hal 'itu', Kitsu?" tanya Akeno memandangnya menggoda. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Akeno si Succubus atau trio Imouto yang Protective di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau mengenai apa yang kau bicarakan, Akeno-nee. Kumohon, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu dan berhenti menggoda mereka, aku bisa berada dalam masalah jika begini terus" keluh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengatakannya" ucap Akeno seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Mendengar kata-kata Akeno, malah membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Akeno pasti punya niat tersembunyi yang akan menjebloskannya kedalam masalah yang lebih besar.

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kepada Akeno, berusaha menghentikan apapun yang ingin Akeno lakukan.

Tapi yang dia dapat sedetik setelah menoleh adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan baginya sehingga harus membulatkan matanya dan membuat Yokou, Sona dan Serafall ingin membunuh Akeno atas apa yang dia lakukan pada kakak tercinta mereka.

Saat Naruto menoleh, Akeno langsung menangkap wajahnya lalu menabrakan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Teriakan protesan terdengar sangat keras, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di teriakkan oleh mereka karena sekarang ini pikirannya sedang blank.

Akeno sedikit berjinjit dan memeluk leher Naruto dan mempererat pelukannya.

Wajah Yokou, Sona dan Serafall memerah layaknya lampu lalu lintas yang menyuruh pengendara untuk berhenti karena saking marahnya. First Kiss Naruto yang mereka impikan, di ambil begitu saja oleh perempuan tidak di kenal yang mengaku sebagai kakak Naruto.

Akeno melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh sedikit dengan tatapan menggoda pada adik-adik angkat Naruto. "Seperti itulah. Jadi mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, calon-calon adik iparku yang manis" ucapnya menggoda.

"Sudah cukup!"

Yokou merasa sudah cukup menahan rasa marahnya. Dia berlari menuju Akeno dan mempersiapkan jari-jarinya yang berubah menjadi cakar-cakar tajam. Yokou melompat menerjang Akeno lalu menebasnya dengan cakarnya.

Akeno mendorong Naruto yang pikirannya masih belum connect sepenuhnya dengan niat untuk menjauhkannya dari serangan Yokou yang memiliki kemungkinan nyasar. Dia sendiri menghindari serangan Yokou dengan memiringkan tubuhnya serta senyum yang entah apa artinya terpasang di wajahnya lalu melompat mundur menjaga jarak.

Yokou tidak berhenti begitu saja. Saat kakinya menginjak tanah, dia menekankan kekuatannya pada kaki dan melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju Akeno yang memiliki jarak cukup jauh darinya.

"Kurogane Style : Area" gumam Akeno.

Serangan Yokou yang berikutnya, dihindari Akeno saat kemungkinan meleset sudah tidak ada dengan sedikit gerakan memutar tubuh yang tidak dapat di tangkap mata Yokou.

"Ara ara, apa hanya itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada meremehkan itu membuat darah Yokou mendidih untuk merobek mulut lancang itu. Yokou bermanuver dan kembali melakukan serangan beruntun pada Akeno dalam jarak dekat.

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Akeno menghindari serangannya tapi Yokou tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Akeno menghindar.

Yokou akhirnya teringat mengenai sesuatu yang di gumamkan Akeno sebelumnya.

'Area', teknik yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Naruto. Sekarang Yokou tidak heran lagi mengapa Akeno dapat menghindar, serangannya sudah terbaca dan respon gerakan Akeno menjadi lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat dari batas normalnya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, teknik itu memiliki batas waktu penggunaan yang hanya dapat bertahan sebentar. Jika seperti itu, artinya dia dap—

"Jika kau berpikir teknikku memiliki waktu penggunaan terbatas, maka kau salah besar"

Ucapan itu membuat Yokou terdiam dan Akeno menggunakan kelengahannya untuk berpindah tempat ke belakangnya. Bukannya menyerang, Akeno malah memeluk leher Yokou dan menempelkan wajahnya di belakang kepala bersurai emas itu.

"Maaf, Yokou-chan. Aku tidak mau melukai orang yang berharga untuk adikku, jadi menyerahlah"

Masih dengan posisi Akeno memeluk Yokou dari belakang, Akeno mengatakan kalimat permintaan maaf dengan nada lirih. Yokou makin terdiam mendengarnya dan sadar atau tidak, tangannya lemas dan berakhir terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi Akeno, apa kau lupa apa misi kita sebelumnya?" tanya Vali yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana.

Akeno menghela nafas pasrah lalu memandang pada Sona dan Serafall yang memandangnya marah.

"Nama kalian, Sona-chan dan Serafall-chan, bukan?" tanya Akeno tenang. Mereka tidak menjawab, tapi Akeno memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari mereka. Akeno mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjuk Sona dengan jari telunjuk lalu kembali berkata : "Maaf, tapi bisa kalian berdua tidur sebentar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa Sona merasa sedang di usir. Saat dia ingin angkat bicara, dia merasa sesuatu berukuran kecil menusuk lehernya. Sebelum dia dapat bereaksi apa-apa, kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Serafall melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Sona. Dengan mata yang tertutup, tubuh Sona oleng kebelakang tanpa peringatan.

Naruto dengan cepat bergerak menangkap tubuh Sona setelah otaknya kembali bekerja. Naruto berlutut dengan Sona yang bersandar di dadanya dengan tenang. Di lihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya Sona pingsan.

Serafall berlutut di depan Sona dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sona-tan, kau tidak apa-ap—!" pertanyaan Serafall tertahan di tenggorokan saat kesadarannya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah sebuah sengatan listrik terasa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Serafall tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa tubuh Sona dengan kondisi yang sama; pingsan.

"Sona-chan? Serafall-chan? Kalian tidak apa-apa? Hey, bangun!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha membangunkan kedua adiknya yang tertidur/pingsan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang Akeno dan Yokou yang terdiam di pelukan Akeno.

Yokou menolehkan kepalanya memandang Akeno. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" tanyanya khawatir.

Akeno tersenyum padanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menembakkan jarum listrik berukuran sangat kecil lalu mengaktifkannya untuk menyengat mereka dengan tegangan yang cukup untuk mengunci peredaran darah mereka agar mereka kehilangan kesadaran. Atau kurasa lebih tepat di katakan di paksa pingsan" jelas Akeno dan bergumam pada kalimat terakhir.

Vali berjalan mendekati Akeno dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto-san. Tapi hal itu di perlukan agar tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan kita"

Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak dapat di jelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip ...**

Pagi harinya, Sona dan Serafall bangun di tempat tidur mereka dengan kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing dan tubuh yang terasa lemah. Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Mereka mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi tidak sedikitpun yang berhasil mereka ingat. Bukan hanya malam tadi, tapi sepertinya mereka juga tidak ingat mengenai kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan kalau sudah waktunya sarapan.

"Sona-sama, Serafall-sama! Kazama-sama dan Satella-sama sudah menunggu kalian untuk sarapan" ucap Naruto dari luar kamar.

Sona membuka pintu. "Ohayou, Naru-nii" ucap Sona sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ohayou, Sona-sama" balas Naruto dengan senyum. Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sona lalu bertanya dengan nada heran: "Anda tidak apa-apa, Sona-sama?"

Sona menurunkan tangannya dan memandang mata Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Sona jujur dengan senyum tipis.

"Mungkin karena malam tadi" ucap Naruto. Sona memandang Naruto bingung tidak mengerti. "Malam tadi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona penasaran.

Naruto membungkuk lalu menjelaskan. "Maafkan kelancangan saya. Malam tadi, saya masuk ke kamar Sona-sama untuk mengecek keadaan kalian dan melihat Sona-sama dan Serafall-sama tidur di lantai. Mungkin kalian terjatuh dari tempat tidur tanpa kalian sadari" jawab Naruto sopan.

Sona memegangi lehernya yang terasa pegal. "Jadi begitu" gumam Sona. Sona terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat Naruto tadi. "Heh? Jadi Naru-nii yang mengembalikan kami ke tempat tidur?" tanya Sona kaget.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Sona mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf Naru-nii, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih" ucap Sona dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Naruto menegakkan badannya. "Saya tidak perlu terima kasih dari anda, Sona-sama. Saya permisi" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi.

Sona memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan tangan kanan yang berada di leher. "Apa benar aku jatuh dari tempat tidur?" gumam Sona tidak yakin.

Sona mengesampingkan masalah itu karena dirinya dan Serafall harus segera ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama orang tuanya. "Sera, aku pergi duluan, cepatlah menyusul!" panggil Sona pada Serafall yang entah sedang melakukan apa lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju lantai satu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sona-tan!" beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Serafall keluar dari kamar sambil berlari mencoba mengejar Sona.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, seakan kejadian malam tadi serta beberapa hari sebelumnya tidak pernah ada.

Setelah sarapan, Sona dan Serafall pergi ke kamar mereka entah ada alasan apa. Saat itu, Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi kepada ayah dan ibu angkatnya dengan alasan 'ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan'. Mereka berdua mengiyakan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi, Sona kembali. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, mana Naru-nii?" tanya Sona.

"Dia tadi pergi, aku tidak tau kemana dia pergi, tapi katanya ada hal penting yang harus di lakukannya" ucap Kazama, ayah Sona.

Alasan Sona menanyakan keberadaan Naruto adalah untuk meminta bantuannya mengenai suatu mata pelajaran yang tidak terlalu di mengertinya. Tapi saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Sona merasa ada yang aneh, sayangnya dia tidak tau apa.

Sona tanpa berkata apa-apa, kembali menuju kamarnya. Kazama dan Satella, tuan dan nyonya Sitri pergi untuk menguru pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan para Maid serta pelayan mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki sebuah Restoran dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang di sana.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang membuat Naruto refleks menoleh. "Kau datang juga, Kitsu" ucap Akeno, sang pelaku.

Naruto tanpa sempat membalas, dirinya sudah di tarik menuju meja yang berada di ujung ruangan di tempat ini. Seorang berambut putih sudah duduk menunggu mereka dengan secangkir kopi hitam di depannya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan pria berambut putih itu sedangkan Akeno duduk di sampingnya. Vali, pria berambut putih itu memandangnya serius.

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi lebih dari yang malam tadi jika kau belum mengambil jalanmu"

Suasana hening terjadi di antara mereka. Akeno dan Vali menunggu jawaban Naruto.

 **['Apa kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu, Nii-sama?']**

Bahkan Yokou juga menanyakan hal yang mirip dengan Vali. Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan ragu.

"Kitsu, aku tau ini sulit, tapi entah sekarang atau nanti, kau tetap akan di paksa untuk membuat sebuah keputusan" ucap Akeno. Sebenarnya dia tidak punya niat untuk memaksa Naruto, hanya saja jika dia tidak melakukannya sekarang, suatu saat nanti Naruto akan di paksa untuk membuat keputusan yang lebih buruk dari sekarang.

Naruto meremas tangannya, mengumpulkan keyakinannya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu melepaskannya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk mengambil sebuah pilihan.

Naruto memandang lurus pada Vali dengan tatapan serius dan Sapphire yang berkilat.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bergabung dengan kalian"

Dengan ini, Naruto telah memilih takdirnya. Vali menyeringai sedangkan Akeno memandang Naruto khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah keputusan telah di ambil. Tidak ada jalan kembali setelah kau memutuskan melangkah masuk pada skenario takdir dunia, Naruto tahu hal itu, tapi baginya, sudah sangat terlambat untuk dirinya melangkah mundur setelah semua yang dia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...::: To Be Continued :::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	4. Ghost's Nest

**STAR**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kismoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **STAR © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Sifat Karakter terbalik 180 derajat, AU, AR, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Story One : Beginning**

 **Chapter 04 : Sarang Ghost  
**

 **[Flashback : Malam Setelah Penyerangan]**

Vali berjalan mendekati Akeno dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto-san. Tapi hal itu di perlukan agar tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan kita" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Vali dengan ekspresi tidak dapat di jelaskan. "Apa maksudmu? Pembicaraan apa?" tanya Naruto. Pada nada bicaranya, terdapat nada marah karena dia khawatir dengan kedua adiknya.

"Tenanglah, Kitsu. Aku tahu kau khawatir pada mereka berdua, tapi aku jamin 100%, mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun." Ucap Akeno. Berusaha untuk sedikit menenangkan amarah Naruto. "Hoy, sampai kapan kau ingin memelukku, dada sapi?" protes perempuan berambut Blonde cerah yang berada di pelukan Akeno dengan wajah tidak suka dan berusaha sebisanya untuk memberontak untuk lepas. "Eh? Apa tidak boleh di peluk? Padahal tubuh Yokou-chan hangat dan sangat enak di peluk." Balas Akeno dengan sikap childish. "Kau pikir aku peduli?! Sudah kubilang, lepaskan Aku!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kemarahan Naruto atau keributan di sampingnya, Vali mulai berbicara. "Sitri Naruto, apa kau tahu kalau kau telah terlibat dengan situasi dan dunia yang seperti apa?" tanya Vali datar sekaligus serius.

Naruto menutup matanya dan membuang nafas panjang. Naruto menggeleng sambil bergumam pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang kujalani." Jelas Naruto jujur.

"Jadi begitu ..." Angin dingin berhembus saat Vali terkekeh dengan mata yang tertutup. "... Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menjelaskan titik besar dari dunia yang sedang kau jalani saat ini." Ucap Vali serius. Naruto membalas tatapan Vali dengan tatapan yang sama.

Langit cerah beberapa saat yang lalu kembali di tutupi oleh awan hitam tebal. Membuat penerangan di sana menjadi cukup minim. "Makhluk yang kau lawan selama ini bernama Ghost, sebuah ekstensi yang muncul di bumi ini bersamaan dengan jatuhnya empat Mega-Meteor tiga tahun yang lalu. Makhluk itu tidak hanya ada di Negara Jepang, tapi di seluruh pelosok bumi. Makhluk-makhluk itu sama sekali tidak pernah muncul di media karena sebuah Organisasi khusus yang bergerak di balik bayangan dunia, terus menerus bertarung dengan mereka hari demi hari hanya agar umat Manusia tetap merasakan yang namanya keamanan. Organisasi yang aku sebut tadi bernama Shadow Protector. Aku dan Akeno adalah bagian dari organisasi itu yang tergabung dalam unit tim khusus bernama STAR, unit yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan kekuatan Spirit seperti dirimu." Jelas Vali.

"Ghost? Shadow Protector? STAR? Pengguna Spirit sepertiku? Sebenarnya apa niatmu menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa nada bicara seperti bergetar. Akeno memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Dia sadar dengan apa yang Naruto tahan sejak Vali mulai berbicara tadi.

"Niatku?" ulang Vali. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" tanya Vali balik. Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Jika kau memintaku untuk bergabung dengan organisasi kalian, maka ..." bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang mengutarakan keyakinan teguh. "...Aku menolak."

Vali menghela nafas bosan. "Sudah kuduga dari awal bahwa kau akan menolak." Ungkap Vali sambil mengacak rambut peraknya dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi? Bisakah kau memberitahuku alasanmu menolak? ..." masih dengan posisi tangan di rambutnya, tatapan Vali pada Naruto menajam. "...Jangan bilang kalau kau menolak karena kau tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-teman yang kau punya sekarang?"

Naruto menggertakan giginya berserta ekspresi yang mengeras. Vali menyeringai. "Hoo~? Ternyata tebakanku benar ya? Atau biar lebih spesifik lagi, kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua adikmu itu?"

"Diam kau!" sangkal Naruto tidak tahan. "Kau ingin melindungi mereka bukan? Kau ingin melindungi semua orang, karena itu kau tidak ingin pergi. Dan juga, karena kau tidak ingin memutus ikatanmu dengan mereka semua." lanjut Vali.

"Kalau iya kenapa!" Telak. Semua yang dikatakan Vali tepat sasaran. Naruto tidak ingin pergi untuk bergabung dengan organisasi itu, karena jika dia pergi, dia sangat yakin akan melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Sona dan Serafall beserta semua orang yang berharga baginya dan menganggapnya berharga di kota ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang kakak, tapi lebih memilih menjadi seorang pelayan bagi mereka selama dua tahun?" pertanyaan Vali telak membuat Naruto terdiam dengan mata membulat. "Biar aku beritahu alasannya. Itu semua karena kau takut menyakiti mereka lebih dalam. Kau tahu jika suatu saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu merasakan sakit hati karena kepergian seseorang yang hanya berstatus sebagai pelayan, bukan seorang kakak." Jelas Vali. "Ne? Bukannya itu sama saja bahwa kau telah merencanakan untuk memutuskan ikatanmu dengan mereka?" tanya Vali dingin.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ekspresi kerasnya melunak. Memang benar, dia lebih memilih menjadi seorang pelayan, daripada seorang kakak. Dulu sebelum memutuskan menjadi seorang pelayan bagi kedua gadis yang saat ini tengah pingsan, dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terluka saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya karena beban yang di tanggungnya sebagai pengguna Spirit dan pembasmi makhluk yang baru dia ketahui bernama Ghost. Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat kedua gadis itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga dengan menjadi seorang pelayan biasa. Dan seperti perkataan Vali, saat seorang pelayan pergi, rasa sakitnya tidak akan seperti di tinggalkan oleh seorang kakak.

"Semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi perlu kuingatkan, semakin lama kau bersama mereka, semakin menyakitkan bagi mereka saat kau pergi. Menjadi Pelayan atau apapun, mereka tetap menganggapmu sebagai orang yang sama. Dan semakin lama kau bersama mereka, bukan hanya kau yang akan berada dalam bahaya, tapi semua orang di dekatmu memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk terlibat dengan kegelapan dunia ini." Naruto memandang Vali dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya

Vali memasang gestur santai sambil menghela nafas. "Tidak ada gunanya bagiku mengatakannya padamu jika kau menolak untuk bergabung. Pikirkanlah jawabannya sendiri." Ucap Vali sembari berbalik. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Maukah kau memutuskan ikatanmu di sini dan bergabung dengan kami melindungi dunia dari balik bayangan?" tanya Vali.

Naruto memandang wajah Sona dan Serafall yang terlihat tenang bagaikan sedang berada di tempat teraman di dunia. Keyakinan yang Naruto pegang teguh beberapa saat yang lalu telah hilang hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat beruntun Vali. Dilanda keraguan yang sangat membingungkan, Naruto sampai lupa bagaimana caranya dia bicara dengan yakin seperti tadi.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu... aku .. aku .." yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah keraguan yang terus terulang. "Nii-sama?/Kitsu?" gumam Yokou dan Akeno dengan nada khawatir, seakan mereka bisa merasakan apa yang tengah Naruto rasakan. Sebenarnya Akeno tidak tega, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Yokou sangat ingin berlari menuju Naruto dan memeluknya, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu ragu dengan keputusan awalnya. Tapi, semua kekuatan yang ia punya, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berbicara seperti telah meninggalkannya, seolah-olah kekuatannya di tekan oleh keraguannya sendiri.

Vali kembali menghela nafas dan menoleh kebelakang. "Kau tidak perlu memutuskannya sekarang. Aku memberimu waktu berpikir untuk satu malam. Besok datanglah ke restoran di tengah kota dengan tekad yang bulat. Aku tidak akan menerima keraguan lagi setelah ini, jadi pikirkanlah matang-matang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Vali mulai berjalan kedepan, meninggalkan Naruto menuju kegelapan hutan yang pekat.

"Nii-sama!" Setelah kepergian Vali, pelukan Akeno melonggar dan Yokou menggunakannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Akeno dan berlari menuju Naruto. Yokou langsung memeluk Naruto yang sedang bergetar, menyandarkan kepala blonde pemuda yang merupakan masternya di perpotongan lehernya sambil mengelus belakang kepala Naruto.

"Yokou-chan, aku ... aku ..."

"Sshh~, tenanglah, Nii-sama. Tidak perlu di pikirkan terlalu serius, aku yakin, apapun keputusanmu nanti, adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Jadi untuk sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu, Nii-sama." Ucap Yokou lembut sambil tetap mengelus belakang rambut Naruto.

Akeno sebenarnya juga sangat ingin melangkah menuju Naruto dan menenangkannya, tapi sekarang hal itu bukanlah tugasnya lagi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam keraguan, Akeno berbalik. "Yokou-chan, kuserahkan Kitsu padamu." ucap Akeno. "Hm, serahkan padaku." Balas Yokou tanpa balik memandang Akeno.

Sepasang sayap hitam yang terbentang di punggung Akeno. Awan hitam diatas sana perlahan-lahan mulai tertiup, mengembalikan sang purnama dan bintang-bintang sebagai penghias malam. Naruto membulatkan matanya, melihat sayap hitam yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan. "Sayap itu?" tanpa sadar, dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan perasaan terkejut.

Akeno menoleh pada Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kitsu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akeno terbang ke angkasa, meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu hitam yang terlepas dari sayapnya.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memegang pundak Yokou dan mendorongnya dengan lembut. Sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang meningkat karena keraguan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lembut pada Yokou. "Itu sudah cukup, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Yokou-chan." Ucap Naruto berserta senyum tipis seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Melihat senyuman Naruto, Yokou ikut tersenyum. "Tidak perlu di pikirkan, aku hanya melakukan apa bisa kulakukan untuk Nii-sama. Melihat Nii-sama tersenyum sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Ungkap Yokou mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengelus kepala bersurai emas di depannya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela elusan pada kepala Yokou membuat orang yang mendapat perlakuan itu merona.

Naruto menghentikan elusannya saat merasakan gerakan pelan dari dua gadis bersurai hitam yang tertidur dengan posisi tumpang tindih, Sona bersandar pada dada Naruto sedangkan Serafall menindih Sona.

"Yokou-chan, bisakah –"

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yokou mengambil tindakan lebih dulu dengan mengangkat tubuh Serafall ke gendongan punggungnya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dengan tubuh Sona di gendongan Bridalnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu lagi." ucap Naruto tidak enak.

Yokou menggeleng pelan. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Nii-sama. Lebih penting lagi, ayo kita kembali. Mereka berdua bisa sakit jika berada di sini lebih lama lagi." balas Yokou lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

Sebelum mengikuti Yokou, Naruto menoleh ke tempat dimana terdapat beberapa helai bulu hitam yang di jatuhkan oleh sayap Akeno. Senyuman Naruto menghilang, di gantikan oleh wajah khawatir. "Sebenarnya apa telah 'mereka' lakukan padamu, Nee-san." Gumaman pelan itu di jawab oleh sebuah perasaan buruk yang datang bersamaan dengan ingatannya di masa lalu yang kembali muncul.

"Nii-sama!"

Naruto meluruskan pandangannya pada Yokou yang sudah menunggunya pada jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Saat Naruto menoleh kembali pada tempat bulu-bulu tadi berada, yang di lihatnya hanya dedaunan kering, tidak ada lagi bulu sayap berwarna hitam di manapun.

Tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, Naruto mulai melangkah mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Yokou. Meninggalkan Hutan kering yang tadi menjadi arena pertempuran mereka. Beserta dua pasang mata kecil berwarna biru muda yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam.

* * *

.

.

.

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto dan Yokou masuk ke dalam kamar Duo Sitri dengan melompat ke balkon kamar mereka dan menggunakan pintu balkon yang sangat di yakini tidak pernah di kunci. Tanpa kesulitan, mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkan Duo Sitri yang berada di gendongan mereka ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

Naruto menyuruh Yokou untuk menggantikan pakaian mereka yang kotor karena hal tadi dengan piyama bersih. Mengerti dengan apa maksud sebenarnya Naruto menyuruhnya, Yokou hanya mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai perintah sementara Naruto berbalik menghadap dinding.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Naruto berbalik dan memberi isyarat kepada Yokou.

"Ubah ingatan mereka."

* * *

.

.

.

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **[Present : Restoran Di Pusat Kota]**

"Apa kau sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau tahu, setelah kau memutuskan, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." tanya Vali memastikan. Seringaian puas masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Aku sangat yakin. Dan aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa kembali, karena itu, aku mempunyai satu syarat." Jelas Naruto.

"Mengenai orang-orang di sekitarmu, bukan?" tebak Vali dan di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin keselamatan mereka semua terjamin saat aku tidak berada di sekitar mereka lagi." jelas Naruto.

"Jadi intinya, Kitsu ingin meminta jaminan perlindungan untuk mereka sebagai syaratnya?" Akeno angkat bicara. Naruto mengangguk dan Akeno tersenyum. "Kalau hanya itu, Kitsu tidak perlu khawatir." Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir saat mereka semua dan seluruh orang di kota berada dalam bahaya." ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang terkepal di atas meja. Untungnya saat ini Restoran belum ramai, jadi pembicaraan mereka tidak akan menarik perhatian.

Pernyataan Naruto tadi membuat Vali dan Akeno tertarik. "Apa maksudmu seluruh kota dalam bahaya?" tanya Akeno serius. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kalimat Naruto tadi dan Akeno berharap bahwa jawaban yang akan di berikan Naruto tidak sesuai dengan hal yang ada di kepalanya dan Vali.

"Jangan bilang kalau ada sarang Ghost di kota ini." Ucap Vali, mengatakan isi pikirannya dan Akeno. Naruto tidak menjawab tapi malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lebih baik jika kalian melihatnya sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan keluar restoran. Tanpa perlu berpikir Vali dan Akeno mengikuti Naruto keluar restoran.

Naruto menunggangi Sepeda Motornya dan melaju pergi, di ikuti Vali dan Akeno yang menaiki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sekitar 15 menit mereka berkendara, Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu masuk salah satu hutan rimba yang berada pinggiran daerah Kouh. Dua orang anggota Shadow Protector turun dari mobil mereka dan mendekati Naruto. Vali memandang ke dalam hutan dengan serius.

"Jadi sarang mereka ada di dalam hutan ini?" tanya Akeno penasaran. Naruto mengangguk lalu turun dari sepeda motornya. "Benar, tapi lebih tepatnya, mereka berada di bawah hutan ini." Ucap Naruto mengoreksi.

Vali menoleh pada Naruto. "Sitri Naruto, tunjukan jalannya!" perintah Vali. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." ucap Naruto lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam hutan.

"Jika di depan sana memang ada sarang, aku jadi mengerti kenapa sejak dua hari yang lalu aku selalu melihat Ghost." Gumam Vali kemudian melangkah mengikuti Naruto, sedangkan Akeno berjalan di samping kanannya. "Tapi jika seperti itu, artinya, ..." Akeno berucap sambil memandang punggung Naruto khawatir.

Vali memandang wajah khawatir Akeno dengan ekspresi yang sama, lalu kemudian meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dan mendatarkan ekspresinya. "Dilihat dari cara bertarungnya, aku bisa menebak kalau dia sudah berurusan dengan hal ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Walaupun beban yang di tanggungnya sangat berat, setidaknya berkatnya kota ini aman dari serangan Ghost."

"Tapi tetap saja, ... itu semua sangat berbahaya baginya." Ucap Akeno pelan dengan nada khawatir. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang meningkat.

Vali mendecih. "Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan dia lagi." ucap Vali datar. Akeno langsung memandang ke arahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Aku—"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada gunanya untuk khawatir! Kau ingat alasan kita di sini, bukan? Kita kesini untuk memintanya bergabung dengan organisasi. Bukannya itu sama saja dengan membantunya melepaskan beban yang sekarang ini dia tanggung?" Potong Vali dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

Akeno terdiam mendengar perkataan Vali. Akeno menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan kalimat Vali. Keheningan canggung terjadi di antara mereka hingga akhirnya Akeno berbicara. "Maaf, Vali-kun. Aku sepertinya khawatir terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Akeno lemah menyadari kesalahannya.

Vali mendecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. "Lupakan saja." Ucapnya dingin. Akeno menunduk mendapat respon dingin Vali.

Naruto berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah mulut gua yang sangat besar. "Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik pada dua orang yang mengikutinya. Kebingungan terlihat di wajah Naruto saat melihat sikap mereka yang agak berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Akeno diam sambil menunduk, sedangkan Vali memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan ekspresi datar. Apakah mereka bertengkar? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Ano, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, hanya saja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Naruto polos. Melihat Vali berwajah datar, dia sama sekali tidak masalah karena dia sama sekali belum mengenal Vali. Masalahnya adalah Akeno yang tumben sekali menjadi pendiam.

Akeno mengangkat kepalanya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi ...

"Ada yang menuju kesini."

... di potong oleh peringatan Vali yang kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekatnya. Naruto dan Akeno memandang ke dalam gua dan melihat siluet bayangan yang bergerak mendekat. Mereka berdua dengan cepat melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang cukup rimbun dan dapat menyembunyikan diri mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa makhluk keluar dari gua dan menampakkan wujud mereka dengan jelas pada Akeno, Vali dan Naruto yang mengawasi dari tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing.

Seekor Singa besar dengan sayap elang besar di punggungnya. Seekor Ular raksasa berwarna biru dengan tubuh di penuhi lendir gelap. Dan seekor Naga berwarna kuning yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan sedikit percikan listrik. Ketiga makhluk itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Vali, Akeno dan Naruto dan terus bergerak maju kedepan.

"Dua ekor BETA dan seekor ALPHA." Naruto dapat mendengar Akeno yang tepat di sampingnya bergumam dengan serius. Walaupun Naruto masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud dari kata-kata Akeno, tapi dia yakin kalau BETA dan ALPHA adalah klasifikasi bagi makhluk yang bernama Ghost.

Saat di kiranya sudah aman untuk keluar dari persembunyian, mereka bertiga keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing. "Mereka akan menuju ke kota. Aku harus mengejar mereka." Saat Naruto ingin berlari mengejar ketiga makhluk tadi, Vali menghentikannya dengan menahan bahunya. "Kau harus tetap di sini. Jika kau mengejar mereka, maka dapat di pastikan akan terjadi pertarungan yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian lebih banyak Ghost di dalam sarang." Ucap Vali. Mendengar ucapan Vali, Naruto langsung protes. "Tapi kalau di biarkan –"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan mereka pergi." Potong Vali lalu memandang Akeno, mengirim isyarat dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Akeno. Akeno mengeluarkan sayapnya hitamnya dan terbang ke langit lalu melesat ke arah Ghost tadi pergi. Vali menoleh pada Naruto. "Serahkan masalah ini pada Akeno. Karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah Interforce spesiaslis serangan cepat. Tidak akan ada keributan jika musuhnya hanya tiga ekor Ghost seperti itu." Jelas Vali menjawab tatapan khawatir Naruto, tapi malah membuat Naruto bingung dengan istilah 'Interforce' yang asing di telinganya.

Selagi Naruto menatap lurus ke arah yang di lewati Ghost, Vali berjalan melewati Naruto masuk ke dalam gua dengan sikap tenang. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Sitri Naruto. Akeno jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan. Musuh seperti mereka bukan apa-apa baginya." Ucap Vali tanpa berhenti atau menoleh.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan itu, lalu berbalik dan berjalan untuk mengejar Vali. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Vali berpikir kalau dirinya sedang di tertawakan. Naruto berhenti terkekeh dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku berpikir kalau kau orang yang dingin, tapi ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya?" ucap Naruto.

Vali mendengus tidak peduli. "Terserah kau saja, Sitri Naruto." ucapnya acuh. "Ano, bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku? Rasanya agak tidak nyaman tau, etto~~ ... namamu siapa ya? Seingatku kau belum memperkenalkan diri sejak kita bertemu." Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Namaku Vali. Tapi di Shadow Protector aku biasa di panggil White Dragon." Jelas Vali singkat. Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya. Dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap, Vali-san." Ucap Naruto. Vali mendengus (lagi). "Terserah kau saja." Ucap Vali acuh (lagi).

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah percakapan mereka berakhir, Vali melihat jalan yang di anggapnya sebagai jalan keluar. Vali terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan matanya saat keluar dari gua. Di bawah sana adalah lava panas yang meletup-letup. Di atas lava mendidih itu, terdapat jalan setapak yang bercabang-cabang keseluruh penjuru arah di ruang yang sangat luas itu. Di tengah-tengah ruang ini terdapat seekor makhluk raksasa yang di perkirakan tingginya sepertiga gunung ini sedang berdiri sedikit membungkuk dengan separuh badan bawahnya terendam oleh Lava dan mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya sangat kekar dengan otot-otot yang sangat menonjol. Di sekeliling makhluk itu terdapat puluhan atau mungkin mencapai ratusan makhluk-makhluk aneh bernama Ghost yang berdiri di atas jalan setapak menghadap pada makhluk yang di tengah dengan mata yang tertutup. Dinding ruang ini di penuhi oleh lubang-lubang yang terisi bola berwarna kuning bening berukuran sangat besar. Di atap ruangnya juga terdapat makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang sedang bergantungan secara terbalik seperti kelelawar saat sedang tidur.

Tubuh Vali bergetar dengan mata yang membulat. "T-tidak mungkin, ... DELTA, ...level Mega!" gumam Vali tidak percaya. Karena efek ruangan tertutup, suara Vali menjadi sedikit bergema dan membuat beberapa Ghost membuka matanya dan menatap ke sumber suara.

Naruto dengan sigap membekap mulut Vali dan menariknya kembali kedalam gua untuk bersembunyi. Salah satu Ghost berwujud serigala mendekati mulut gua dan mengerutkan hidungnya untuk mengendus. Dia terus mengendus sambil mengobservasi keadaan gua dengan mata tajamnya selama beberapa detik. Serigala itu merilekskan dirinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Naruto dan Vali yang sedang bersembunyi di balik batu besar di dalam gua menghela nafas lega saat serigala itu pergi. "Kita harus segera keluar sebelum mereka menyadari kita ada di territory mereka." Ucap Naruto pelan. Vali mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya keluar dari gua dan melihat Akeno yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Bagaimana, Vali-kun?" tanya Akeno serius. Vali balik menatap Akeno. "Terdapat setidaknya 200 Ghost dewasa beraneka level dan kelas, serta ratusan telur yang akan segera menetas." jelas Vali.

Akeno mengangguk paham dan memasang mode berpikir. "Telur Ghost yang akan menetas; kita bisa mengurusnya dengan beberapa serangan area. 200 Ghost dewasa; mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit masalah, tapi kurasa kita bisa mengatasinya tanpa bantuan dari markas. Tapi sarang seperti ini pasti memiliki banyak jalan keluar. Bisa saja beberapa dari mereka kabur saat kita sedang bertarung dan menuju kota. Kalau begitu kita harus menghancurkan semua jalan keluarnya kecuali beberapa jalur dimana kita bisa bertarung." gumam Akeno.

"Etto~, aku memang tidak tau sekuat apa kalian berdua, tapi apa dalam perhitungan Akeno-nee sudah termasuk dengan yang raksasa yang berukuran 1/3 gunung ini?" sela Naruto. Akeno yang sedang memikirkan rencana tiba-tiba terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Raksasa?" gumam Akeno lalu kemudian memandang lurus pada Vali dengan serius. "Vali-kun, raksasa yang di maksud itu, jangan bilang,..."

Vali mendesah. "Kali ini dalam kelas DELTA, dan yah, dia level 3 walaupun belum bangun sepenuhnya." ucap Vali kesal. "Mega DELTA. Jika sampai dia bangun dan menyerang kota, kota ini dan sekitarnya akan menjadi menjadi kota mati dalam beberapa saat." gumam Vali kesal. "Kota ini akan hancur?" Naruto tertegun saat mendengar gumaman Vali.

"Kumohon ..." Akeno dan Vali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto saat mendengar kalimat yang lebih mirip bisikan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto menghadap Vali lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Kumohon! Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku akan bergabung dengan Organisasi kalian secara sukarela, tapi sebelum itu selamatkan kota ini dari hal itu. Kumohon!"

Vali mendesah pasrah melihat Naruto yang memohon padanya. "Menurut perkiraanku, Mega DELTA akan bangun dari tidurnya kurang dari sehari. Saat Mega DELTA bangun, maka telur-telur itu juga akan menetas secepatnya. Kemungkinan bagi koloni ini menyerang kota setelah kebangkitan Mega DELTA sangat besar untuk menambah pasokan makanan mereka. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain melenyapkan sarang ini secepat mungkin." gumam Vali. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Akeno. "Hubungi markas, kita membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menghancurkan sarang ini. Mintalah mereka untuk menutup area ini dengan radius 15 km. Kita membutuhkan regu penyerang cepat dan regu pemulih untuk meminimalisir dampak pertarungan, tapi jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, aku harap pemerintah Jepang mempunyai alibi kuat untuk menutupi kasus kerusakan besar di salah satu hutan mereka."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Vali dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Vali. Akeno tersenyum mendengar perintah Vali. "Okey, Kapten Pantat Lover." balas Akeno lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu setiap kali kita berada dalam satu tim!" teriak Vali kesal.

Vali kembali memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali datar. "Mau sampai kapan kau membungkuk seperti itu, Sitri Naruto?" dan nada bicaranya masih tetap datar. Naruto menegakkan badannya dengan ekspresi terganggu saat Vali masih saja memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. "Bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan nama lengkap? Kau sudah berjanji tadi." protes Naruto.

Vali berjalan kesalah satu pohon terdekat dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang setuju." balas Vali dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. "Kau berencana membuatku kesal ya?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Mungkin saja." jawab Vali seenaknya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudah kuduga kau memang berencana membuatku kesal." gumam Naruto mengalah untuk berdebat dengan Vali. Naruto memilih untuk bersandar pada batang pohon di sampingnya sambil menunggu Akeno kembali. Tanpa di sadari Naruto, Vali tersenyum tipis sambil memandang ke arahnya. "Sepertinya tidak buruk juga." gumam Vali yang entah apa artinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Akeno kembali. "Bagaimana?" tanya Vali singkat pada Akeno. "Penyerangan akan di mulai pada jam 10 malam. Tapi sebelum itu, Komandan meminta kita untuk memberikan lebih banyak informasi mengenai sarang kali ini." jelas Akeno.

Vali mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memandang Naruto. "Kau dengar itu bukan, Naruto? Persiapkan dirimu. Malam ini kau akan ikut dalam penyerangan. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Tapi kau harus datang kehutan ini pada jam 09:30. Dan yang paling penting, jangan terlambat. Mengerti?" jelas Vali.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa malam nanti." ucap Naruto lalu mulai berjalan kedepan.

Saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat, Vali memberi isyarat pada Akeno untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam gua dengan tujuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi tambahan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **[Mansion Sitri]**

Seperti perintah Vali, Naruto langsung pulang kekediaman Sitri. Sesaat setelah Naruto membuka pintu, seorang perempuan berambut hitam gaya twintail tiba-tiba menerjangnya dari depan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara gunung kembar miliknya.

"Akhirnya ketangkap, hehe." gumam Serafall dengan senyum puas. Naruto mencoba memberontak agar bisa terlepas dari pelukan mematikan Serafall, tapi sayangnya pelukan itu kelewat erat. "Serafall-sama, ... kumohon ... s-saya tidak bisa ... berna ..fas." di antara hidup dan mati karena kekurangan oksigen, Naruto mencoba mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya walaupun agak terputus-putus.

Mendengar hal itu, Serafall segera melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya. "Naru-tan, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Serafall panik. Terlepas dari maut, Naruto dengan terburu-buru mencoba mengisi paru-paru yang tadi hampir kosong. Disela-sela mengisi paru-parunya, Naruto memandang Serafall dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. "Jangan khawatir, Serafall-sama. Saya tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto.

Serafall menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kalau begitu, ..." Serafall menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. "Eh?" Selagi Naruto mengerjap bingung dengan tindakan Serafall, Serafall hanya tersenyum. "... Ayo, kita menemui Sona-tan!" ucap Serafall semangat dan berlari sambil menyeret Naruto bersamanya.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Serafall-sama." protes Naruto. "Aku tidak dengar." balas Serafall polos dan wajah yang ceria. Naruto termenung melihat wajah bahagia Serafall. Seulas senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirnya mengingat bahwa dia telah menentukan pilihan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya sekarang. 'Aku harap keputusanku tidak salah.' pikir Naruto murung.

Saat Pintu kamar Sitri bersaudara telah terlihat, Serafall tanpa menunggu sedikipun, mendobrak pintunya dan masuk. "Sona-tan, aku sudah menangkap Naru-tan!" teriak Serafall semangat.

Sona yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil membaca buku pelajarannya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sera? Dan ..." Sona mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping Serafall. "... Naru-nii?" Naruto merasa tidak enak di tatap oleh Sona dengan tatapan dingin seperti itu. "Etto~, Selamat Siang, Sona-sa—"

"Darimana saja kau, Naru-nii? Dan Sera-chan, mau sampai kapan kau pegangan tangan dengan Naru-nii?" potong Sona cepat dan datar. Naruto dan Serafall menegang mendengar kalimat dingin Sona. 'Menyeramkan.' pikir mereka bersamaan. Serafall buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. "P-Pegangan tangan apa? Hahaha." elak Serafall belagak polos.

Kali ini tatapan dingin di tujukan pada Naruto membuat Naruto kembali tersentak merasakan tekanan dari Sona. 'Tekanan ini lebih kuat dari Ghost.' pikir Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pipinya.

"S-Saya ada sedikit urusan tadi. Yah, sedikit urusan." ucap Naruto gugup. "Urusan apa?" tanya Sona meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

'Bagaimana ini, Yokou-chan?'

' **Jangan tanya padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi aku ada saran.'**

'Katakan saja sekarang!'

 **'Katakan saja hal yang sebenarnya, ...'**

'Hey, jangan bercanda.'

 **'... Tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan. Kebohongan terbaik adalah fakta yang sedikit di putar balikkan'**

Begitulah komunikasi lewat telepati yang di lakukan Naruto dan Yokou. Naruto menghela nafas. "Hm, sebenarnya saya pergi untuk menemui keluarga saya yang berasal dari panti asuhan." jawab Naruto pelan. "Keluarga?" tanya Serafall dan Sona bersamaan. "Hm, beberapa hari yang lalu, kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan. Kemudian dia meminta saya untuk menemuinya dan kami membahas beberapa hal mengenai panti asuhan." jelas Naruto yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya bisa di sebut jujur.

"Oh, jadi begitu. ... Eh, tunggu dulu. Dia? Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sona saat sadar Naruto sama sekali belum mengatakan siapa yang dia temui dengan jelas. "Etto~, dia itu kakak perempuan saya." jawab Naruto jujur.

Sekali lagi, hawa dingin di dapatkan Naruto, kali ini dari mereka berdua. "Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh bukan? Hanya mengobrol bukan?" tanya Sona datar. "Naru-tan, kau tidak berselingkuh dari kami, kan?" tanya Serafall dengan mata yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Benar, kami hanya mengobrol." jawab Naruto menutupi kegugupannya dengan berlagak tenang. "Dan Serafall-sama, pertanyaan anda sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Saya tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan seperti yang Serafall-sama pikirkan dengan kakak saya."

Serafall menghela nafas lega dan berjalan kesamping Naruto lalu memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat. "Syukurlah. Karena Naru-tan hanya milik kami berdua, Naru-tan tidak boleh memiliki hubungan lebih dengan orang lain selain kami. Mengerti?" jelas Serafall dengan senyum cerahnya yang di tujukan pada Naruto.

Naruto speechless di dalam hati mendengar pernyataan Serafall. "Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu." ucap Naruto tenang. "Cukup jawab dengan 'iya', tidak susah sama sekali bukan?" tanya Serafall tidak menyerah untuk mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan baginya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dia mengelak dari pertanyaan Serafall, dan entah sadar atau tidak, senyum tipis, terbentuk di bibirnya. Naruto balas memandang Serafall dan mengangguk. "Ya, Saya mengerti." jawabnya spontan. Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir Serafall. Bukan hanya dia, Sona juga tidak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ne, Naru-tan, sejak tadi Sona-tan ingin sekali meminta bantuan Naru-tan untuk menyelesaikan PR-nya. Kau mau membantu kan?" tanya Serafall tiba-tiba membuat Sona berjengit kaget dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"PR yang itu ya? Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kenapa Sona-sama perlu bantuan saya?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh dengan wajah bingung pada Sona. Sona menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Etto~, sebenarnya~ ..."

"Naru-tan, sebenarnya waktu itu Sona-tan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Katanya dia melamun membayangkan seseorang, bukan begitu, Sona~tan~?" potong Serafall dengan seringaian jahil tertuju pada Sona. Wajah Sona kian memerah mendengar godaan Serafall. "A-Aku sama sekali tidak membayangkan seseorang, j-jangan mengada-ada, Sera. Lagipula waktu itu kau juga tidak memperhatikan guru bukan? J-jika saja kau memperhatikan pelajaran, aku tidak perlu minta bantuan N-Naru-nii." sangkal Sona sedikit terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, Serafall-sama. Jangan menggoda Sona-sama lagi. Dan dari hal tadi, saya menyimpulkan kalau kalian berdua belum mengerjakan PR kalian. Apa benar?" tanya Naruto tenang dan lembut. Sona mengangguk lemah sedangkan Serafall hanya cengengesan sambil terus mendekap lengannya.

"Jadi? Sona-sama, Serafall-sama, bagian mana yang tidak kalian mengerti? Saya akan membantu kalian sebisa saya." ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangat. Serafall menyeret Naruto mendekat ke meja Sona kemudian Sona mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan menunjukkannya pada kakaknya.

Naruto telah memutuskan, dia akan menggunakan waktunya yang tersisa bersama kedua adik kesayangannya sebelum dia pergi bersama Shadow Protector sebagai bayaran untuk menyelamatkan kota malam nanti.

Di dalam hati Naruto tersenyum pahit dengan keadaannya sendiri. 'Setidaknya aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia di sisa-sisa waktuku bersama kalian. Maaf, Sona-chan. Maaf, Sera-chan. Aku adalah kakak yang paling buruk untuk kalian.' di dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa ingin menangis karena kebersamaannya dengan mereka berdua hanya akan menjadi kenangan secepatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Skip : 09:34 PM] [Hutan]**

Vali sedang duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi untuk dapat melihat puncak gunung di hutan luar kawasan kota Kouh. Seseorang dengan sayap hitam muncul di belakangnya dan berdiri di dahan yang sama dengan yang di duduki Vali. "Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Vali tanpa menoleh pada orang di sampingnya.

Tanpa menyembunyikan sayapnya. "Aku sudah memasang pendeteksi sinyal Ghost dalam radius 5 km dari inti gunung. Aku sudah memblokade semua pintu keluar dari gunung itu dan memasang beberapa C4 di setiap titik keluar. Aku juga sudah selesai memasang jebakan jika sekiranya ada Ghost yang lolos dalam pertarungan kali ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan bala bantuan dari markas?" tanya Akeno dan memandang lurus pada tempat yang di pandangi Vali, gunung inti. Akeno sekarang ini mengenakan seragam khusus untuk anggota STAR.

(Note : Saya gak ada ide untuk seragamnya, jadi bayangkan aja seragam yang dikenakan oleh Xenovia saat dia masih menjadi Exorcist)

"Masih belum ada balasan dari markas, padahal penyerangannya harus di mulai kurang dari 30 menit lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" gumam Vali dengan khawatir. Dirinya juga mengenakan seragam yang sejenis dengan Akeno hanya saja dalam versi laki-lakinya. "Jika bantuan tidak segera datang, kita dan kota ini berada dalam bahaya besar bukan?" tanya Akeno ikut-ikutan khawatir.

Sebuah simbol lingkaran yang ada di punggung tangan kanan Akeno bercahaya redup. "Kitsu sudah datang. Aku akan menjemputnya." setelah mengatakan itu, Akeno terbang lagi menuju sisi luar hutan.

Vali memandang serius pada gunung yang mengeluarkan semacam aura tidak mengenakkan. "Makhluk itu akan segera bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit lagi. Tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Shadow Protector, apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka terlambat datang?"

Tidak berapa lama setelah dia bermonolog, gelang canggih yang di sebut Linker di pergelangan tangannya berkedip. Vali menyentuh layar Linkernya kemudian muncul sebuah layar hologram di atasnya. Di dalam layar itu terdapat seorang pria berambut putih yang menghadap lurus pada Vali. **"Vali-kun, ini tidak seperti yang di rencanakan tapi ... kami tidak bisa memberikan bala bantuan pada kalian sekarang ini."** ucap pria itu dengan nada prihatin.

"Apa maksudmu, Komandan?" tanya Vali kaget dan tidak mengerti.

 **"Saat ini markas sedang di serang oleh seekor ghost Level Ultra dengan kelas BETA dan beberapa ekor Mega serta level biasa dengan berbagai kelas. Kami mengerahkan seluruh personil untuk menangani mereka, bahkan setelah mengabarimu ini, aku juga akan bertarung. Maaf, Vali-kun, tapi kalau bisa, tahanlah dulu yang disana hingga yang disini selesai."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, layar hologram itu langsung mati. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan dari gunung. Vali mendecih lalu berdiri. "Para Ghost itu sudah bergerak lebih dulu, sial!" desis Vali dan menekan layar Linkernya. "Akeno, jawab aku!" tidak ada jawaban. Vali mencobanya lagi beberapa kali, tapi sama sekali tida ada balasan. "Sial, aku lengah!" Vali mendecih sekali lagi bersamaan dengan sayap naga mekaniknya yang keluar. Dengan sekali kepakan, Vali melesat ke tempat dimana Akeno seharusnya berada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Markas Shadow Protector]**

Kakashi mematikan sambungannya dengan Linker Vali lalu berdiri tapi sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, pintunya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut Tosca bergaya Twintail yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam ketat khusus untuk anggota STAR wanita.

"Black Rock Shooter? Kenapa kau tidak bertarung dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi memanggil gadis di depan pintu dengan codename-nya. "Meminta izin untuk pergi ke Kouh." jawabnya singkat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Pergi ke Kouh? Apa kau punya alasannya?" tanya Kakashi. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna Tosca pada bagian kanan dan Biru cerah pada bagian kiri. "Kota itu, adalah tempat yang berharga bagiku dengan teman-teman." jawabnya datar tapi berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang serius.

Melihat semangat kuat di balik kedua manik heterochromia itu, Kakashi mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, aku memberikanmu izin. Pastikan kota itu beserta penduduknya aman dan bawa anggota kita disana dengan selamat. Kupercayakan padamu, Black Rock Shooter." ucap Kakashi yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di belakang Black Rock Shooter lalu berlari menyusuri lorong panjang menuju jalan keluar dimana sedang terjadi pertarungan besar.

Gadis berambut Tosca itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju jalan yang berlawanan dengan yang di lewati Kakashi. "Wahai Batu Hitam yang jatuh ke bumi sebagai perwakilan langit malam. ..." Di samping kirinya muncul sebuah lingkaran berpola rumit berwarna Biru cerah yang terus bergerak maju mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis.

"... Dengan ini kuperintahkan kau untuk muncul dan membuktikan kekuatanmu. ..." Muncul lingkaran berwarna Hitam keunguan berpola rumit lainnya di atas kepala gadis itu.

"... Muncullah sebagai malam sejati yang melahap semua warna siang. ..." kedua lingkaran itu mulai bercahaya dengan terang.

"... Bawalah dunia kedalam Malam tak terbatas. ..." lingkaran di atas kepala gadis itu bergerak turun melewati gadis itu, membuat penampilannya berubah drastis. Rambutnya yang seharusnya berwarna Tosca berubah menjadi hitam legam. Sebuah cahaya yang merupakan pintu keluar yang lainnya sudah terlihat di depannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke lingkaran biru di sampingnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Spirit Evolution!" teriak gadis itu saat dirinya sudah berada di luar. Cahaya Biru menyilaukan menyinari hutan gelap di sekelilingnya.

Saat Cahaya itu lenyap, terlihat gadis tadi yang saat ini berdiri dengan sebuah meriam besar yang menempel di lengan kirinya. Pakaian khusus untuk anggota STAR miliknya telah di gantikan oleh sebuah bra hitam, celana hotpants hitam super pendek dengan ikat pinggang berwarna putih, beserta sebuah jubah hitam berhoodie dengan lambang bintang di punggungnya. Iris heterochromia telah tiada digantikan dengan dua buah manik biru cerah. "Ayo kita pergi, Rock." ucapnya entah pada siapa bersamaan dengan api biru berkobar dari bola mata kirinya.

 **'BUMM!'**

Setelah selangkah kedepan, terjadi ledakan berukuran sedang. "Spirit Art : Meteor Launcher" Debu bekas ledakan terbelah dan sesuatu berwarna Biru meluncur kelangit dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda dari gadis berambut hitam itu lagi di manapun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Naruto Side]**

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam hutan gelap yang mencekam dengan sangat tenang. Angin malam kali ini entah kenapa terasa sangat menusuk sampai tulang sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit menggigil. "Sebenarnya mereka berdua ada dimana sih? Dan suasana sangat dingin lagi, kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku menggunakan jaketku." keluh Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Kitsu~!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke sumber suara. Di udara terlihat sesosok manusia bersayap hitam yang sedang terbang menukik tepat ke arahnya. Heh? Menukik padanya?

Seakan tersadar hal apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, Naruto berusaha menghindar walaupun sudah terlambat. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengambil langkah menjauh, Akeno sudah memeluk kepalanya dengan erat, dan karena efek menukik tanpa perhitungan, mereka berdua akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi Akeno yang menindih Naruto dan kepala pemuda pirang ini tenggelam di antara pegunungan murni seorang gadis. Sang gadis berambut hitam keungunan dan bersayap malaikat hitam itu menyeringai kecil.

Naruto berusaha memberontak dan memprotes, tapi dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya karena terjepit, bahkan Akeno malah semakin erat memeluknya. "Ara ara~, Kitsu no Ecchi. Bersemangat karena dada Onee-chan-mu ini, tapi kali ini kubiarkan, kau juga boleh menghisapnya seperti dulu kok, Kitsu no Ecchi, fufufu~."

Dengan penuh perjuangan yang akhirnya dapat membuahkan hasil meskipun sedikit, Kepalanya Naruto berhasil keluar dari jepitan gunung kembar itu. "Akeno-nee, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, aku sudah dewasa. Kau juga tidak perlu menyebutku Ecchi dua kali. Itu merusak harga diriku tahu? Dan kumohon, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang juga!" keluh Naruto sambil terus memberontak.

Di luar dugaan Naruto, Akeno melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Padahal dulu waktu mereka masih bersama, Akeno tidak pernah mau melepaskan pelukannya berapa kalipun Naruto meminta. Tapi belum sempat Naruto menarik nafas lega, Akeno menangkup kedua pipinya dan memposisikan wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Hee~, kau bilang kau sudah dewasa, tapi kau masih tetap berisik, ne Kitsu?" sebelum Naruto dapat mengatakan sangkalan, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di segel dengan benda yang sama. Mata Naruto membulat dan tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak. Naruto mencoba memalingkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan pagutan itu, tapi semuanya sia-sia, satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Akeno melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto. "Mou, berhentilah menolak. Lagipula, dari awal kaulah yang bilang kalau kita bertemu lagi, maka aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Jangan bilang kau ingin mengingkari janjimu? Apa ini yang kau bilang dewasa, heh?" ejek Akeno dengan senyum meremehkan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan ekspresi campur aduk antara ragu, kesal dan menyesal. Akeno menyeringai dan kembali menurunkan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan segera terbiasa, tenanglah." ucap Akeno sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat bibir mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa inchi lagi, Akeno tiba-tiba berhenti lalu membisikkan beberapa kata. " **Lightning Shield** "

Dari kegelapan malam, berbagai serangan muncul dari segala arah. Mulai dari bola api, cakram angin, jarum tajam, kapak besar, dan lain-lain. Tapi saat semua serangan itu hampir mengenai mereka berdua, semuanya meledak dan hancur.

"Mou~, mereka mengganggu saja. Padahal sudah hampir bagian panasnya." keluh Akeno seraya mengangkat tubuh, tapi tetap menduduki perut Naruto. Naruto yang tersadar langsung menoleh kesekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya dan Akeno berada di dalam sebuah kubah yang tercipta dari petir berwarna biru.

Beberapa saat kemudian kubah itu lenyap bersamaan dengan Akeno yang berdiri dan mengobservasi area sekitar. "Sepertinya kita telah terkepung ya?" keluh Akeno santai. Karena Akeno sudah tidak menduduki perutnya, Naruto bergegas bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan berdiri di samping Akeno.

"Yokou-chan." ucap Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran berpola rumit tercipta di sampingnya, lalu seorang gadis bertelinga dan berekor rubah keluar. Yokou dengan wajah kesal menghadap Naruto. "Yokou-chan, bersi—"

 **'Bugh!'**

Sebuah tinjuan keras bersarang di perut Naruto membuat si empunya sedikit membukuk sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Ugh, rasanya Naruto ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya. Menoleh pada Yokou yang masih memasang raut wajah kesal, Naruto bertanya. "I-Ittai~, K-Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Nii-sama no Hentai! Kenapa kau malah berciuman dengan perempuan dada sapi ini hah? Padahal setiap kali aku mencoba mencium, kau selalu menolak. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dia menciummu hah?!" teriak Yokou.

"Yokou-chan, aku sudah mencoba melawan dari tadi." jawab Naruto mencoba berdiri normal hingga rasa sakit di perutnya perlahan-lahan hilang. "Bisa kita simpan argumen ini untuk nanti saja? Kita punya hal yang lain yang perlu di khawatirkan." ucap Naruto seraya mengawasi sekitarnya.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang di kelilingi dari segela penjuru arah oleh sekumpulan Ghost dengan berbagai kelas dari level 1 sampai 2. Dalam pengalaman Naruto bertarung dengan Ghost selama dua tahun, tidak pernah dia bertarung melawan Ghost sebanyak ini sekaligus.

"Ne, Kitsu, sepertinya ini jumlah yang cukup untuk pemanasan, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Akeno santai seraya menoleh padanya. "Akeno-nee, sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau sehingga musuh sebanyak ini di anggap pemanasan?" tanya Naruto agak sweetdrop.

"Oh iya, agar lebih menantang. Bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan tanpa menggunakan Spirit kita? Oh, jangan khawatir. Meminta sebilah pedang pada Yokou-chan masih di perbolehkan kok. Bagaimana?" tanya Akeno tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin mendengar tawarannya lalu menghilangkan sayap hitamnya. "Ide bagus Nee-sama. Nii-sama, sekali-kali cobalah bertarung tanpa bantuanku. Ini pedangmu." ucap Yokou semangat sambil menyerahkan sebilah pedang pada Naruto dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mendukung siapa hah?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal. "Aku mendukung Nii-sama kok. Tapi aku setuju dengan ide Nee-sama." jawab Yokou polos, padahal di dalam hati dia tertawa puas.

 **'Hug'**

Akeno dengan cepat memeluk Yokou dari depan dan menenggelamkan kepala gadis pendek bersurai emas itu di antara dadanya. "Yey! Yokou-chan sudah mengakui aku sebagai Onee-sama. Ne, Kitsu tanggal berapa kita akan menikah? Aku sudah dapat restu dari adikmu." ajak Akeno semangat tanpa memperdulikan Yokou yang memberontak di pelukannya. Mungkin ini adalah karma bagi Yokou karena mendurhakai Nii-sama tersayangnya.

 **'GROOAR!'**

Ghost-Ghost yang sedari tadi terlupakan akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Berbagai serangan berturut-turut seperti sebelumnya melesat tepat ke tempat mereka bertiga. Dan tidak ingin menjadi target mudah, Naruto dan Akeno (yang sedang memeluk Yokou) melompat menghindari semua serangan.

"Akeno-nee, kumohon jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Seriuslah sedikit." rengek Naruto sambil terus berusaha menghindari serangan dari segala arah yang menargetkan dirinya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan serius. Tapi Cuma sedikit. Dan tawaranku untuk pemanasan tadi masih berlaku lho." balas Akeno dengan terus menggerakkan badannya menghindari serangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut pemanasanmu. Tapi Oracle Virus milikku Cuma bisa di gunakan maksimal 3 menit. Lebih dari itu, aku akan pingsan."

"Ara ara, lemahnya. Aku bahkan bisa bertahan menggunakannya selama sejam atau lebih, fufufu~"

"Maaf saja ya, aku bukanlah seorang Prodigi sepertimu. Jadi tidak perlu mengejekku."

"Kitsu-kun, aku bukanlah seorang prodigi. Kitsu-kun saja yang tidak pernah mengembangkan bakatnya hingga saat ini."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengejekku."

"Bisa kalian berhenti berdebat! Dada Sapi, lepaskan aku! Aku bisa menghindari serangan ini sendiri." teriak Yokou yang kepalanya akhirnya bisa keluar karena pelukan Akeno yang sedikit melonggar. Sesuai permintaan, Akeno melepaskan Yokou dan gadis berambut emas itu mulai menghindari serangan seperti yang di lakukan Naruto dan Akeno.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pemanasan 2 menit saja. Dan tentu saja, kita pemanasan dengan Percepatan." ucap Akeno. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Mari kita mulai saja sekarang." jawab Naruto. Dia sudah lelah terus menghindar dari serangan-serangan makhluk-makhluk abnormal di sekeliling.

Naruto dan Akeno berhenti melompat dan berdiri saling memunggungi. "Kurogane Style : Flash" gumam mereka pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dalam sekejap mata, mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Bagi Naruto dan Akeno, waktu terasa melambat, tapi sebenarnya merekalah yang menjadi jauh lebih cepat. 'Flash' adalah teknik wajib bagi para pengguna Oracle Virus-Type Speed seperti mereka. Jika di ibaratkan dengan waktu di dunia nyata, maka 1 detik di dunia normal sama dengan 5 detik untuk Akselerasi normal. Tentu saja waktu Akselerasi masih bisa di tingkatkan jika penggunanya mengembangkannya, tapi itu sangat tidak di sarankan karena dapat memberikan beban yang sangat berlebihan pada tubuh dan beberapa alasan lainnya. Dan bagi manusia normal yang melihat mereka dengan mata telanjang, mereka akan terlihat seperti berteleportasi, menghilang lalu muncul beberapa meter di tempat selanjutnya, padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya berlari secara normal dengan kekuatan akselerasi.

Akeno berlari menuju seekor Ghost bertubuh Minotaur yang membawa kapak besar, memberikan pukulan telak di wajah sang Minotaur, membuat monster itu terpental dengan gerak lambat bagi Akeno. Akeno lalu mengambil kapaknya dan melemparkan pada Ghost di sampingnya, kapak itu melesat dengan sangat lambat. Berlari pada target berikutnya kemudian melakukan beberapa bentuk penyikasaan sebelum berlari pada terget selanjutnya.

Naruto menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat dengan satu tangan sambil berlari menuju sosok singa berukuran di atas normal. Naruto melompat ke atas tubuh singa lalu menancapkan pedangnya di puncak kepala Singa. Mencabut pedangnya dari kepala singa Naruto melompat menerjang target berikutnya.

Dari sisi pandangan Yokou, Ghost yang jumlahnya lebih dari 20 itu tiba-tiba saja ada yang terpental, terpotong-potong, dan mati seketika dengan luka di titik vital tubuh mereka. Mungkin bagi Naruto dan Akeno sudah hampir 2 menit, tapi bagi Yokou yang menonton, semuanya terjadi kurang dari ½ menit dan semua Ghost sudah tumbang tidak bernyawa.

Setelah menghentikan Akselerasinya, Naruto langsung terjatuh telentang dengan nafas yang memburu dan tubuh yang di penuhi keringat. Akeno yang juga sudah menghentikan akselerasinya berjalan dengan santai menuju Naruto. Yokou yang awalnya menonton dari sisi tempat pertarungan, berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ara ara~, baru dua menit berakselerasi sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Lemahnya, fufufu~." ejek Akeno dengan senyum polos yang malah terlihat menyebalkan. Kening Naruto berkedut mendengar ejekan telak itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Hah~, jika itu hanya 'Area' aku tidak memiliki masalah karena efek sampingnya lebih kecil dari yang satu ini. Dan juga sejak meninggalkan panti asuhan aku tidak pernah berlatih menggunakan Flash dengan sungguh-sungguh." balas Naruto.

Yokou menghela nafas lelah melihat mereka mulai berdebat lagi. "Ayolah, berhenti berdebat. Lagipula ini salah Nii-sama yang terlalu nekat menggunakannya sampai 2 menit. Bukannya dulu biasanya bahkan kurang dari 1 menit." ucapnya sambil duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Naruto. Pendar aura keemasan menyelimuti tangan Yokou.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan menutup matanya, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Akeno tersenyum dan duduk di samping Yokou. "Tenang saja. Setelah kau bergabung dengan kami, aku akan melatih kekuatan Oracle Virus-mu sampai batas tertinggi." ucap Akeno semangat. Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik Akeno lalu ikut tersenyum. "Tapi tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa melampaui levelku, fufu~" tambah Akeno membuat Naruto tertawa renyah.

Baru beberapa detik mereka mendapatkan keheningan, sebuah suara getaran besar terjadi. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ada apa ini? Gempa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akeno berdiri dengan wajah tegang. "Sudah di mulai? Tapi bantuan bahkan belum datang." gumam Akeno kebingungan.

"Akeno-nee, sebenarnya apa yang sudah di mulai?" tanya Naruto lalu berdiri di samping Akeno. Yokou menyentuh tanah dan mata crimson miliknya membulat. "Terdapat ledakan kekuatan hitam yang sangat besar di depan kita. Posisinya, di tengah gunung. Makhluk itu, ..."

"Sudah mulai terbangun ya?" ucap Naruto serius melanjutkan kalimat Yokou yang tertahan.

Akeno mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan seseorang dengan sayap putih bercahaya terbang mendekat kepada mereka. "Vali-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bantuan masih belum datang?" tanya Akeno setelah Vali mendarat di depan mereka. "Markas telah di serang oleh seekor Ultra dan satu pasukan penuh Ghost yang lainnya. Mereka tidak bisa mengirimkan bantuan untuk kita. Kita sekarang hanya punya satu pilihan." ucap Vali serius kemudian di susul oleh suara raungan keras yang menyebar keseluruh hutan.

Akeno mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan bertarung dan menahan Ghost agar tidak keluar dari hutan. Kuserahkan urusan sarang dan Mega DELTA padamu, Vali-kun." ucap Akeno lalu mengembangkan sayap hitamnya.

"Akeno-nee. Vali-san. Izinkan aku untuk membantu! Aku tahu jika aku tidak cukup kuat, tapi aku ingin membantu. Kumohon!" ucap Naruto. Dia tidak tahan jika hanya harus melihat kakak dan teman kakaknya berjuang matian-matian untuk memenuhi permintaan egoisnya melindungi kota. Naruto tidak menjadi orang yang hanya menonton dari luar dan menunggu hasil. Dia ingin berguna.

Vali menoleh padanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberikan tugas yang berat di pengalaman pertamamu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Kami memerlukan semua bantuan yang bisa kami dapatkan. Karena itu, Naruto, aku ingin kau pergi ke sisi barat gunung dan menghabisi semua Ghost yang kau lihat. Akeno akan mengambil sisi Timur dan Selatan. Sedangkan aku akan mengambil sisi Utara sekaligus Mega DELTA. Tapi jika kau dalam bahaya, tinggalkan saja tugasmu dan selamatkan nyawamu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Vali sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti earphone pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha. Kalian berdua, aku tahu kalian kuat, tapi kumohon berhati-hatilah. Ayo kita pergi, Yokou-chan." ucap Naruto lalu berlari bersama Yokou ke posisi yang di katakan Vali.

Vali dan Akeno memandang punggung Naruto dan Yokou yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di kegelapan hutan dengan senyuman kecil. "Dasar anak itu. Dia pikir kita siapa hingga bisa menasehati kita?" ucap Vali setengah kesal. "Maa maa, seperti itulah Kitsu. Bagaimana pendapatmu terhadapnya sekarang, Vali-kun?" tanya Akeno.

Vali menghela nafas lalu kembali tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau katakan. Dia memang menarik. Mungkin aku akan meminta Komandan untuk meletakkannya di tim kita." ucap Vali. Akeno tersenyum senang. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu ayo segera kita akhiri ini secepatnya dan meminta Komandan untuk menambah anggota tim kita." ucap Akeno lalu terbang ke langit.

Vali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ikut terbang bersama Akeno lalu dalam waktu bersamaan mereka melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Vali dan Akeno telah maju ke medan pertempuran besar dengan tujuan untuk melindungi kota. Sebuah pasukan besar Ghost di lawan hanya dengan 3 orang, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menang. Tapi saat mereka bertarung, beberapa sosok misterius yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan sedang menunggu untuk menunjukkan taringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...:::To Be Continued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. ^_^**


	5. Unexpected Enemy

Hallo guys, bagaimana kabarnya? Baik-baik aja bukan? Sebelum saya memulai fict ini, saya ingin membalas review dari reader dulu. Dipersilahkan untuk skip kebagian cerita bagi yang sudah penasaran.

 **Gusti :** Maaf,beribu maaf. Saya tidak punya niat ingin membuat orang penasaran dengan tidak mengupdate fict. Sekali lagi maaf.

 **KillMySelf :** Maaf. Saya hanya berencana untuk hiatus dari Fanfiction selama beberapa bulan, tapi saat ingin kembali nulis, saya lupa ide. "Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati" karena itu, saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk Update cepat karena saya sendiri tidak yakin apakah saya bisa update lagi.

 **Grand560 :** Saya pertama kali nulis Fict ini sebelum saya nonton God Eater. Jadi saya tidak bisa bilang ide Ghost datang dari anime itu.

Terima kasih masih membaca Fict saya.

* * *

 **STAR**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kismoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **STAR © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Sifat Karakter terbalik 180 derajat, AU, AR, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Bumi bukan lagi tempat yang sepenuhnya aman untuk hidup. Setelah Meteor yang membawa kehidupan baru jatuh ke planet ini, semuanya telah berubah. Manusia biasa tidak tau, kehidupan di balik bayangan yang penuh dengan pertarungan untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup umat Manusia.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **[Naruto Side]**

Nafas tersenggal-senggal dan pedang yang penuh dengan darah. Di sekitarnya, terdapat belasan mayat Ghost. Naruto berdiri dengan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. Yokou yang sudah memasuki mode Spirit-nya berdiri waspada di samping Naruto. Naruto saat ini cukup jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya karena serangan dari para Ghost. Padahal Naruto baru saja bertarung sekitar 15 menit lebih.

 **'Nii-sama, mereka datang lagi. 15 ekor di arah jam 12. 9 ekor di arah jam 4. Dan 10 ekor di arah jam 09.'** ucap Yokou lewat telepati sambil memasang posisi siaga. Dengan bersusah payah dan kaki yang bergetar, Naruto mengangkat dan memegang pedangnya di depan tubuh dengan kedua tangan. **'Nii-sama, keadaanmu sudah cukup buruk. Lebih dari ini, kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kita henti—'**

"Jangan di hentikan. Aku baik-baik saja. Luka segini masih bisa kutahan. Jika aku menyerah sekarang. Orang-orang di kota akan berada dalam bahaya." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. "Kurogane Style : Fla— Cough!"Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan mantra pengaktif kekuatannya. Pedangnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi dadanya. "Cough!" sekali lagi Naruto terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar.

 **'Nii-sama, sudah cukup. Kita he—'**

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka sampai keluar hutan. Jika mereka berhasil, maka kota berada dalam bahaya. Hal seperti itu ..." Naruto bangkit sekali lagi sambil menyeka bekas darah dibibirnya dan memegang pedangnya di depan tubuh seperti sebelumnya. "... Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan terjadi!" ucap Naruto dengan mata biru yang bersinar.

" **[Kurogane** **Style : Flash]**!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang dari tempat berdirinya. Yokou melesat pada gerombolan Ghost di arah jam 12.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Vali Side]**

Vali saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan belasan Ghost yang mengepungnya di udara. "Sial, aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan secara berlebihan pada serangan sebelumnya. Aku tidak boleh membuang-buangnya lebih dari ini. Aku harus menyimpannya untuk Mega DELTA." gumam Vali seraya terbang mengelak dari serangan dari beberapa Ghost.

 **"[Spirit Art : Light Bow]"** gumam Vali. Cahaya di sekitarnya berkumpul dan memadat membentuk sebuah busur bercahaya. "Akan aku akhiri dengan cepat dan langsung menuju Mega DELTA." gumam Vali lalu melesat ke langit.

Vali berhenti dan menarik tali busurnya, tercipta sebuah anak panah cahaya, dan di targetkan pada Ghost di bawahnya. **"[Rain Arrow]"** ucap Vali lalu melepaskan tali busurnya. Panah itu terpecah-pecah menjadi ratusan dan telak mengenai semua Ghost yang terbang serta Ghost di daratan. Vali ingin sekali tersenyum melihat serangannya berhasil, tapi ...

 **'DHUUUUAAARR!'**

...tampaknya dia harus khawatir terhadap gunung di bawahnya yang hancur dan memperlihatkan sebuah sosok raksasa hitam dengan garis-garis merah di tubuhnya berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah raksasa bekas gunung.

 **'GROOOAAAARR!'**

Raksasa itu meraung. Ledakan angin kuat terjadi, pohon-pohon di sekitar bekas gunung itu tumbang dan hancur hanya dengan sebuah raungan. Vali berkeringat dingin. "Gawat, yang satu ini termasuk Mega level atas. Aku harus berhati-hati terhadap kekuatan khususnya. Akan aku gunakan serangan terkuatku dan mengakhirinya dalam serangan pertama." gumam Vali.

"Wahai Naga Putih yang menjadi raja dari segala naga. Dengan ini kuperintahkan kau untuk muncul di hadapanku dan membuktikan kekuatanmu. Muncullah sebagai sang Kaisar Putih yang membawa kedamaian. Buatlah dunia ini tenggelam dalam kepolosan murni. **[Spirit Evolution]**!"

Setelah melantunkan syair itu, Sayap Vali bercahaya sangat terang dan bertansformasi menjadi bentuk lain. Cahaya itu turun ke bawah kaki Vali dan menampakkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

Seekor robot Naga berwarna putih. Terdapat Bola kristal berwarna biru muda di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti sayap, dahinya, dan dadanya. Vali berdiri di punggung Albion dengan tenang. "Ayo hancurkan dia tanpa menahan kekuatan kita, Albion!" teriak Vali lalu berlari di leher Albion menuju kepalanya dan di sahut oleh geraman Albion. Vali melompat dari kepala Albion tanpa pengaman sedikitpun.

"Wahai sang Kaisar Putih. Kupersembahkan jiwaku padamu. Penuhi Kontrakku dan jadilah satu denganku. **[Spirit Drive]**!"

Albion kembali menjadi cahaya dan melesat menuju Vali yang sedang melayang. Vali bergabung dengan cahaya itu dan terus melesat lurus ke bawah.

Cahaya itu melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di udara beberapa meter di hadapan sang monster raksasa. Cahaya meredup memperlihatkan sosok yang di balut oleh armor naga putih lengkap dengan sayap putihnya. "Bersiaplah kau! DELTA!" teriak Vali membuat sebuah ledakan aura berwarna putih kebiruan meluap-luap di sekitar tubuhnya. Mega DELTA meresponnya dengan melakukan tinjuan dengan tangan besarnya.

Vali terbang tepat ketinju DELTA lalu melakukan manuver menghindar sehingga tinju itu hanya melewatinya dengan jarak yang tipis dari sayapnya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Vali terbang menuju dada monster raksasa tersebut. Vali mengepalkan tinju kanannya lalu melancarkannya pada dada Monster itu.

"Hancurlah kau monster! **[Dragon Smasher]**!"

 **'BUUUUMMM!'**

Ledakan besar terjadi membuat monster, Vali dan bekas gunung itu tertelan dalam cahaya putih menyilaukan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Akeno Side]**

Di daratan yang terbanjiri dengan darah pekat yang berasal dari para Monster korbannya, Akeno sedikit memburu. Tombak petir berwarna biru terang di tangannya menyinari tempatnya berdiri beserta puluhan monster yang mengelilinginya. "Heh, kalian cukup lumayan juga. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku di tekan sampai seperti ini." ucap Akeno. Kurva di bibirnya mengembang. "Baiklah, ayo kita buat pertarungan ini menjadi lebih menarik!" teriak Akeno lalu melemparkan tombaknya pada Ghost bertubuh besar di depannya dan telak membuat lubang di tubuh makhluk malang itu.

"Ren!" teriak Akeno. Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah lingkaran dengan pola rumit berwarna Biru muda tercipta di samping Akeno dan mengeluarkan sosok misterius. Sesosok makhluk besar berwarna biru cerah dengan kepala seperti rubah sedangkan tubuh seperti harimau. Makhluk itu memiliki 6 ekor yang di selimuti oleh petir biru.

Para Ghost yang melihat kemunculan makhluk aneh itu bergerak secara insting untuk menghancurkan makhluk apapun itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Dan beberapa dari mereka menargetkan Akeno.

Sayangnya bagi mereka karena Akeno telah menunggu hal ini terjadi. Dengan seringai mengembang di wajah cantiknya, Akeno melantunkan syair kebangkitan.

"Wahai hewan suci yang mengendalikan petir. Dengan ini kuperintahkan kau untuk muncul di hadapanku dan membuktikan kekuatanmu. Muncullah sebagai badai petir yang mengamuk. Sambarlah mereka yang berdosa dengan petir sucimu. **[Spirit Evolution]**!"

Semua Ghost yang menyerang Akeno dan makhluk di sampingnya tertelan ke dalam kubah biru. Saat kubah itu lenyap, yang terlihat hanyalah Akeno yang sedang melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan makhluk biru tadi yang kini telah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah robot dengan 6 ekornya yang terbuat dari petir, beserta puluhan mayat Ghost yang gosong tersambar petir.

"Selanjutnya giliran kalian." ucap Akeno ala Psikopat maniak sambil menoleh pada beberapa gerombolan Ghost yang mengepung mereka. Akeno bersiap mengambil langkah mendekati salah Ghost besar, tapi di interupsi oleh suara ledakan besar yang berasal dari tengah hutan. Akeno menghela nafas pasrah. "Dasar Vali-kun. Menghabisi bagian yang menyenangkannya lebih dulu. Kalau begitu kurasa akulah yang harus membersihkan sisanya." gumam Akeno lemah.

Saat Akeno mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ghost di sekitarnya, Akeno di buat kebingungan. Semua Ghost tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh mereka sedikit demi sedikit meleleh dan berubah menjadi semacam kabut hitam. Akeno tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena itu dia akan melenyapkan ketidak beresan agar tidak membuat ketidak beresan yang lainnya.

"Ren, lenyapkan kabut itu sekarang!" perintah Akeno pada Spiritnya. Ren melesat menuju kabut itu. Melompat lalu menukik dengan cakar yang di selimuti petir. Kabut itu membelah diri sehingga serangan Ren mengenai tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah kecil.

Kabut itu tidak berdiam diri, dia bergerak, tapi tidak untuk menyerang. Dia melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. "Jangan biarkan kabut itu melarikan diri." perintah Akeno sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang mengejar bersama Ren yang berlari di bawahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Naruto Side]**

Naruto terhempas ke batang pohon setelah mencoba menangkis serangan dari Ghost berbentuk ular raksasa. Yokou yang di paksa kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah menerima beberapa serangan fatal sangat ingin menolong Naruto, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang cukup sibuk berurusan dengan 2 ekor Ghost berwujud naga. Ghost yang lainnya mulai bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan pandangan siap membunuh. Seekor Ghost berwujud Naga berwarna merah membuka mulutnya menghadap Naruto.

Bola api berukuran cukup besar melesat menuju Naruto. Menutup matanya dengan pasrah, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan dia sendiri ragu dapat bergerak. Saat dia berpikir dia akan segera mati, dia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kepalanya. **'Nii-sama!'**

 **'BOOM!'**

Naruto membuka matanya sedikit saat dia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat serangan. Dirinya dipaksa terbelalak saat melihat Yokou berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang di rentangkan menjadi benteng baginya. "Yo ... kou ..-chan?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Yokou tersenyum lemah dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Syukurlah, ... Onii-sama ... sela ... mat." setelah mengatakan itu, mata Yokou tertutup dan tubuhnya oleng ke pelukan Naruto.

"K-Kenapa? ... Kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Naruto lemah tidak percaya. "A-Aku ... tidak mau ... kehi..langan ... Nii-sama ... untuk ... kedua kalinya." jawab Yokou dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Dengan penuh perjuangan, Yokou mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Naruto dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya. Tangan putihnya terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto. "T-Terima ... kasih ... atas ... se-segalanya, ...Nii-sama." bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, tangan Yokou terkulai lemas dan kepalanya kembali jatuh di dada Naruto.

Pancaran kesedihan terpancar dengan sangat jelas dari kelopak mata Naruto yang di genangi oleh air mata. Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yokou dengan harapan mendapat respon walaupun Cuma sedikit. "Yokou-chan? Ne, jangan bercanda dong! Yokou-chan, kumohon bangunlah. Kau mulai membuatku takut, lho. Ne?!"

Sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk Naruto membendung air matanya. Bahkan Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Ghost yang bersiap menghancurkannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Yokou yang berada di pelukannya. Naruto tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Yokou-nya tidak mati. Dia masih hidup. Ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Saat dia terbangun nanti, dia akan melihat Yokou berada di depannya sambil marah-marah. Memang terdengar seperti orang putus asa, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Kumohon. Seseorang ..." gumam Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Yokou. Ghost di sekitarnya sudah berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dan dapat di pastikan bisa membunuh Naruto jika menyerang. Ghost kelas ALPHA menembakkan serangan mereka, BETA menerjang mereka, DELTA bersiap memukul mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke langit dengan wajah yang di penuhi air mata. "SESEORANG TOLONG SELAMATKAN YOKOU!"

 **'Syuut!' 'Syuut!' 'Dhuar!'**

Seakan Tuhan mendengar permohonannya. Beberapa cahaya berwarna biru turun dari langit dengan sangat cepat. Cahaya-cahaya itu tepat mengenai semua Ghost yang berusaha menyerang Naruto dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang bersebaran di tanah.

Seseorang jatuh dari langit dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Rambut hitam twintail serta jubah hitamnya berkibar di tiup angin. Bola Mata biru itu menatap Naruto dengan datar. Sedangkan Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Siapa ...kau?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan malah berlutut di depan Naruto. Memandang Yokou sebentar lalu mengulurkan salah tangannya untuk mengelus surai emas Yokou. "Masih hidup." ucap gadis itu. Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ano, kumohon! Tolong selamat—"

Ucapan Naruto di potong saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik Yokou dari pelukannya, lalu memeluknya. **"[Healing Aura. Energy Transfer] "** gumamnya sangat pelan. Tubuh gadis itu mengeluarkan pendar aura berwarna biru yang merambat menyelimuti tubuh Yokou. Naruto memperhatikan dengan tenang hingga pendar biru itu menghilang. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyerahkan Yokou kembali pada Naruto. "Butuh istirahat." ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Ano, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa berpaling atau menoleh, gadis itu terus berjalan kedepan. "Aku, ..." jedanya hingga dia menghilang dibalik gelapnya pepohonan. "... hanyalah sebuah kebohongan." meskipun dia sudah tidak terlihat, Naruto masih dapat mendengar kalimatnya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi Naruto tidak mengerti, apa maksud jawaban tadi.

Pikiran Naruto teralihkan saat Yokou bergerak menyamankan posisinya di dada Naruto. Naruto memeluk Yokou dengan erat sekali lagi sambil menggumamkan kata 'syukurlah' dan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Vali Side]**

Vali berlutut di sisi kawah raksasa bekas ledakan dari serangannya tadi. Armor Naganya sudah lenyap karena dia menggunakan cukup banyak kekuatannya untuk serangan itu. Albion dalam wujud naga kecil duduk di atas kepala Vali. "Apakah berhasil?" gumam Vali sambil memandang lurus ke tengah kawah yang terdapat debu tebal yang menyelimuti sosok raksasa hitam itu.

Angin malam menyapu kabut debu tersebut, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok raksasa yang terbaring di sisi lain kawah dengan banyak bagian tubuh yang hancur seperti bahu kanan, perut kiri, kaki kanan dan separuh kepalanya. "Masih bisa bertahan? Kalau begitu akan aku hancurkan di serangan berikutnya." monolog Vali lalu berusaha berdiri. Albion menggeram waspada. "Apa?!" Vali tertegun melihat monster di sisi kawah itu mulai meregenerasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang hancur. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Monster itu kembali berdiri seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

 **'Deg!'**

Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba di rasakan oleh Vali dari arah belakangnya. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, sebuah angin deras terjadi dan sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat melewatinya. Vali membuka matanya dan melihat Akeno terbang menuju ke arahnya. "Akeno?"

"Vali-kun?" Akeno mendarat di depan Vali lalu menghilangkan sayapnya. Ren juga berhenti di samping Akeno. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Vali.

"Aku sedang mengejar kabut aneh yang terbuat dari Gho— Heh?! Monster itu belum mati?" tanya Akeno terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Begitulah. Mega DELTA kali ini memiliki kemampuan untuk beregene—. Apa-apaan itu?" reaksi yang sama seperti Akeno tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Saat Vali ingin menjelaskan situasinya sambil berbalik, dia melihat Monster raksasa itu di selimuti sebuah kabut hitam pekat yang memadat menjadi sebuah armor kesatria berwarna hitam. "Kau pasti bercanda." gumam Vali dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang sedang dalam ekpresi membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya.

Kabut Hitam berterbangan di sekitar tangan kanan kesatria hitam raksasa di tengah kawah dan perlahan-lahan memadat menjadi sebilah Great Sword raksasa. Monster itu menghadap Vali dan Akeno lalu mengangkat pedangnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian mengayunkannya dalam sebuah ayunan vertikal pada udara kosong. Meskipun begitu, tebasan itu menghasilkan sebuah kurva angin yang melesat menuju mereka berdua.

Vali dan Akeno melompat berlawanan arah untuk menghindari kurva angin tranparan itu. Kurva angin itu menghancurkan semua hal ada di depannya seperti pohon dan tanah hingga puluhan meter dari sang pelakunya.

Akeno tercengang melihat hasil serangan sederhana itu sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau monster pelakunya sedang bersiap untuk serangan kedua dengan dirinya sebagai target. Monster itu mengangkat pedangnya dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Akeno!"

Akeno sadar dari keterkjutannya saat Vali memanggilnya namanya dengan panik. Saat dia menoleh pada Vali yang berada sangat jauh darinya sedang terbang menujunya. "Di belakangmu!" Mendengar peringatan Vali, Akeno akhirnya sadar apa maksud dari perkataan Vali. Akeno secara spontan memerintahkan pada Ren untuk membuat sebuah pelindung terkuatnya. Sebenarnya Akeno bisa saja menghindar dengan mudah, jika saja dia masih bisa dengan bebas menggunakan Flash. Dia memang bisa menggunakannya lebih lama dari Naruto, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menggunakannya tanpa batas.

Sebelum monster itu dapat melakukan tebasan vertikal bersih, sebuah bola cahaya plasma biru melesat dari dalam hutan menuju pedang raksasa itu. Terjadi ledakan saat bola plasma itu mengenai bilah pedang, menyebabkan arah tebasannya berubah drastis sejauh belasan derajat.

Meskipun arahnya berubah, efek serangannya tetap tidak berubah banyak. Akeno yang sedang berada dalam barrier petir bersama Ren merasa terselamatkan karena dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau pertahanan mereka cukup kuat untuk menerima serangan itu utuh-utuh. Vali yang sedang melayang di udara menghembuskan nafas lega karena kurva angin serangan kedua sama sekali tidak mengenai Akeno.

Raksasa itu menggeram kesal seraya menolehkan ke tempat asal bola plasma tadi. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanyalah seoarang perempuan berpenampilan serba hitam sedang menodongkan sebuah meriam besar yang menempel di lengan kirinya. Lubang meriam itu bercahaya biru terang, kemudian sebuah laser plasma di tembakkan tepat pada kepala monster itu. Ledakan berukuran sedang terjadi dan raksasa itu oleng kebelakang hingga jatuh terbaring dengan kepala yang hilang.

Akeno menghilangkan barriernya lalu memandang ke asal serangan laser tadi. Vali juga melakukan hal yang serupa. "Serangan itu, artinya ..." "... Black Rock Shooter." gumam mereka bergantian.

 **["Black Rock Shooter kepada White Dragon dan Dark Angel. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian."]**

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghubungi Vali dan Akeno dari alat komunikasi berupa earphone yang terpasang di telinga mereka dengan nada datar. "Di sini White Dragon. Kami mendengarkan." balas Vali seraya terbang mendekat ke posisi Akeno.

 **["Aku telah selesai menganalisis situasi saat ini. Mega DELTA ini memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dapat mengubah Ghost lainnya menjadi semacam material untuk Offense dan Defense, serta kekuatan regenerasi. Untungnya kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ghost yang lainnya lagi, karena sekarang ini hanya terdapat Mega DELTA. Semua Ghost serta telur di koloni ini telah di serap menjadi bahan pembuat armor dan pedang itu."]**

Kepala monster itu kembali beregenerasi ke bentuk semula lalu di tutupi oleh kabut hitam yang memadat menjadi helm. Monster itu berusaha berdiri perlahan.

 **["Daya tahannya sekarang jauh lebih tinggi. Serangan yang dapat menembusnya hanyalah serangan level 5 ke atas. Daya serangnya juga sangat meningkat. Barrier terkuat yang kalian miliki tidak akan dapat menahannya. Meskipun begitu, karena beban yang di bawanya, daya geraknya menjadi lebih lambat."]**

Jelas Black Rock Shooter panjang lebar. "Level 5 ke atas ya? Kalau begitu, saatnya kita serius, Ren!" ucap Akeno. Ren di sampingnya memasang posisi siaga dengan ekor petirnya yang bercahaya terang. "Jika tidak bisa bertahan, kita hanya perlu terus menyerang. Yah, walaupun regenerasi miliknya cukup menyebalkan." ucap Vali setengah kesal saat dia berdiri di samping Akeno. Albion entah sejak kapan sudah masuk kedalam mode Spiritnya dan berdiri di belakang Vali.

Mega DELTA akhirnya kembali berdiri seperti sebelumnya. Makhluk itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan meraung keras menunjukkan amarahnya.

 **["Menurut pengamatanku. Ketebalan armor dada kanannya jauh lebih tebal dari bagian yang lainnya. Kemungkinan besar itu untuk melindungi titik lemahnya."]** Tambah Black Rock Shooter.

"Terima kasih informasinya, Black Rock Shooter." ucap Akeno. Vali terkekeh dan menoleh pada Akeno. "Mau berduet denganku, Blue Lightning Princess?" tanya Vali dengan nada agak semangat. Akeno tersenyum pada Vali. "Tentu saja, White Dragon Knight!" ucap Akeno semangat.

Mereka berdua menyeringai dan menghadap musuh di hadapan mereka. "Wahai sang Kaisar Putih/Wahai sang Utusan Petir. Kupersembahkan jiwaku padamu. Penuhi Kontrakku dan jadilah satu denganku. **[Spirit Drive]**!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berdua di tutupi oleh masing-masing sebuah kubah berbeda warna. Cahaya Putih untuk Vali dan Petir Biru untuk Akeno. Dua kubah itu pecah dan memperlihatkan Vali dalam armor naga putihnya yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

Berbeda dengan Akeno yang hanya mendapatkan sedikit perubahan pada penampilannya. Di kaki hingga lututnya terpasang armor kaki berwarna biru muda. Tangannya di balut oleh gauntlet biru yang menyerupai cakar. Di belakangnya muncul 6 ekor biru berukuran besar.

Vali melangkah ke depan dan membentangkan sayap naganya. "Dia tipe regenerasi yang menggunakan Ghost yang lainnya sebagai bahan. Kita lakukan seperti dulu, Akeno. Bersiaplah." ucap Vali dengan pandangan lurus pada monster raksasa yang berjalan menuju mereka. Keenam ekor Akeno di selimuti oleh petir ganas, di tangan kanannya tercipta sebuah tombak petir. Seringaian terbentuk di bibir Akeno. "Roger!" balas Akeno sambil mengambil posisi siaga. Sebuah visor petir berwarna biru tercipta menutupi matanya saat terjadi percikan listrik disekitarnya.

Raksasa mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkan dengan gerakan horizontal. "Party Time~!" gumam Akeno semangat sambil memperlihatkan seringaian lebarnya. Vali terbang ke udara dengan sekali hentakan sayap, sedangkan Akeno menghilang dari tempatnya dengan bekas lintasan listrik biru. Daratan tempat dua anggota STAR itu tadi seketika hancur berantakan hanya dengan gelombang angin dari pedang raksasa.

Vali meluncur dari langit tepat kepada sang monster. Monster itu tidak tinggal diam dan memutar arah pedangnya ke jalur lintasan Vali. Tebasan angin datang pada Vali dan dapat di hindari dengan belokan tajam secara vertikal. Pedang monster itu berubah menjadi kabut kemudian bertransformasi lagi menjadi duri-duri tajam yang berjumlah ratusan di udara di depan monster itu.

Vali melakukan manuver dan terbang menjauh. Semua duri-duri itu juga meluncur mengincar Vali. Aksi kejar-kejaran ketat di udara terjadi. Selama aksi pengejaran, Vali melemparkan sebuah bola energi untuk menghancurkan beberapa duri yang mengejarnya, tapi sia-sia saat kabut bekas ledakan di belah oleh duri-duri yang lainnya yang tidak hentinya mengejar Vali.

Akeno berjalan menuju monster raksasa itu dengan santai. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tombak petir di tangannya lalu mengambil kuda-kuda. Raksasa itu memandang kepada Akeno lalu mengangkat tinju kanannya dan meluncurkannya lurus pada Akeno.

Akeno tersenyum lalu melemparkan tombaknya lurus pada dada kanan sang monster. Tombak itu meluncur menuju targetnya. Saat tinggi sedikit lagi, dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kiri makhluk itu menggenggam tombak petir Akeno. Tinju kanan raksasa itu akhirnya menabrak permukaan, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tombak petir meledak menjadi potongan-potongan tak beraturan yang berhamburan. "Mou~! Kenapa makhluk ini bisa bergerak lebih cepat tombakku!" teriak Akeno kesal yang entah bagaimana bisa berada beberapa meter dari tinju raksasa monster itu.

Potongan-potongan daging hitam yang berhamburan di tanah belakang Akeno bergerak-gerak dan membentuk monster-monster yang sedikit lebih kecil. Dengan cakar yang tajam sebagai senjata, monster-monster itu melompat menerjang Akeno yang kemungkinan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

 **'Syuut!' 'Syuut!' 'Syuut!'**

Monster yang menerjang Akeno menjadi kabut lalu lenyap setelah peluru plasma biru menembus tubuh mereka.

Akeno menoleh kebelakang saat dia menyadari kalau dia baru saja di incar oleh Ghost. Akeno menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam yang berada di tepi kawah dengan meriamnya yang berubah ke mode Gatling dengan tiga laras. "Terima kasih sudah melindungiku, Black-chan!" teriak Akeno sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si rambut hitam.

 **["Serahkan pecahan Mega Ghost padaku. Kalian fokuslah menghancurkan Mega DELTA."]**

Akeno mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan menciptakan sebuah tombak petir lagi. "Dengan senang hati!" balas Akeno lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit. Black Rock Shooter kembali pada gerombolan Ghost yang mulai membelah diri dan memunculkan sepasang sayap di masing-masing punggung mereka. Sebagian dari mereka terbang mengejar Akeno, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi terbang menuju Black Rock Shooter.

Melihat Ghost yang terbang dengan cepat hampir bisa menjangkau Akeno, Black Rock Shooter mengangkat senjatanya menembaki kawanan Ghost yang mengejar Akeno. Selagi sibuk melindungi Akeno, Black Rock Shooter sampai melupakan kawanan Ghost lainnya yang bersiap menyerangnya.

Tiba-tibanya saja, tanah di bawahnya bergetar kuat dan retak-retak. BRS mengarahkan senjata Gatlingnya ke bawahnya. Menarik pelatuknya dan mengeluarkan tembakan plasma secara beruntun. Tanah di bawahnya berhenti bergetar dan Black Rock Shooter pun menghentikan tembakannya.

Black Rock Shooter mengangkat kepalanya dan di hadapankan dengan puluhan Ghost yang satu persatu mulai melancarkan serangan mereka, seperti bola api, laser, gelombang angin, dan berbagai serangan lainnya. Karena tidak mungkin menghindarinya, Black Rock Shooter mengubah Gatlingnya menjadi meriam seperti semula dan memposisikannya di depan tubuh. **"[Spirit Art : ...]"**

 **'Dhuar!'**

Berbagai jenis serangan itu akhirnya bertemu dengan targetnya dalam sebuah ledakan berukuran sedang. Debu bekas ledakan mengepul tebal sehingga sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Black Rock Shooter.

 **'Syuut!' 'Syuut!'**

Dua bola plasma biru keluar secara bersamaan dari balik kabut debu dan menghancurkan 2 ekor Ghost. Saat debu menghilang, terlihat Black Rock Shooter berdiri di tengah retakan besar dengan dua meriam yang sama persis di kedua tangannya di acungkan pada para Ghost. **"[... Double Canon]"** gumamnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi dengan ekspresi datar.

Melihat serangan mereka tidak berdampak apa-apa pada sang target, sebagian kawanan Ghost dengan cepat melesat kedepan dengan raungan buas, sementara sebagiannya lagi memperbanyak jumlahnya dengan membelah diri dan menyiapkan serangan mereka.

Black Rock Shooter berlari kedepan dan mengayunkan meriam kanannya pada Ghost yang datang padanya. Ghost itu menangkis meriamnya hanya dengan tangannya sementara tangannya satunya berusaha menangkap wajah Black Rock Shooter.

 **'Syuut'**

Tangan itu berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Black Rock Shooter ketika tubuhnya berlubang saat bola plasma biru oleh meriam kiri menembus tubuhnya. Menendang mayat Ghost di depannya kesamping sambil disaat yang bersamaan mengarahkan kedua laras meriamnya pada target selanjutnya. Menembak kedua targetnya secara bersamaan lalu melompat menjauh untuk menghindari serangan dari Ghost yang lainnya.

Baru saja dia mendarat, sepasang tangan hitam muncul dari tanah tempatnya berpijak. Saat dia ingin menghancurkan tanah beserta Ghost yang menahan kakinya dengan tembakan salah satu meriamnya, belasan sulur berduri keluar dari badan Ghost di sekitarnya dan membelit kedua senjatanya.

Salah satu Ghost DELTA berukuran besar di depannya mengangkat tangannya dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah great sword hitam besar lalu mengayunkannya tepat ke kepala Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter mengangkat kepalanya memandang bilah tajam yang sebentar lagi mengenai wajahnya dengan pandangan datar. **"[Spirit Art : Black Blade]"**

 **'Trank!'**

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Black Rock Shooter mengubah wujud meriam kirinya menjadi sebilah katana hitam lalu menahan tebasan pedang besar Ghost. Ghost pengguna pedang menggeram dan menekan pedangnya dengan kuat kedepan. Black Rock Shooter memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, walaupun dia sebenarnya sadar kalau beberapa Ghost sudah mulai melancarkan serangan pada dirinya yang bisa di bilang telah terpojok.

Aura api kebiruan berpendar redup di kedua senjata Black Rock Shooter. Ghost yang sedang beradu senjata dengan Black Rock Shooter terdiam melihat perubahan pada senjata lawannya. Black Rock Shooter membuka matanya memandang lawannya dengan pandangan tanpa emosi sambil mulutnya mengucapkan sepatah kata.

 **"[Aggressor Mode]"**

Bola mata kiri Black Rock Shooter tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kobaran api biru bersamaan dengan Katana dan meriam miliknya yang juga ikut terbakar api biru. Ghost DELTA tersentak saat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar meledak dari gadis di depannya.

Black Rock Shooter menggenggam gagang Katananya dengan kuat lalu mendorongnya kedepan.

 **'Crash!'**

Bukannya mendorong pedang lawannya, Black Rock Shooter malah membelah pedang beserta tubuh musuhnya. Black Rock Shooter memposisikan katana dan meriamnya di samping tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Puluhan Ghost mengelilinginya dari berbagai arah dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah ada yang melemparkan serangan jarak jauh seperti bola api, hujan jarum, cairan beracun, dan lain-lain.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Black Rock Shooter menembak serangan-serangan jarak jauh yang datang padanya dengan sangat cepat sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah kabut debu saat semua serangan musuh hancur terkena bola plasmanya.

Sebagian besar dari para Ghost yang sadar kalau serangan mereka tidak berarti, memutuskan untuk maju menyerang secara bersamaan ke dalam kabut.

 **'Crash!' 'Dor!' 'Crash!' 'Dhuak!' 'Slash!' 'Jrash!'**

Suara pertarungan di dalam kabut itu terdengar sangat jelas sekaligus cepat.

Ghost yang menunggu dengan waspada hasil pertarungan itu memasang posisi siaga saat suara pertarungan telah berhenti. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui hasilnya karena hasil pertarungan itulah yang melompat keluar dari kabut debu.

Black Rock Shooter menghempaskan meriamnya pada kepala seekor naga hitam hingga kepala itu hancur remuk. Tanpa melihat ataupun menoleh, dia menghunuskan pedangnya kesamping dan tepat menusuk dada seekor Minotaur. Black Rock Shooter menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya seraya melemparkan tubuh Minotaur di katananya pada sekumpulan Ghost berukuran kecil. Mengangkat meriamnya dan menembakkannya pada tubuh Minotaur beserta Ghost kecil yang ditimpanya hingga hancur lebur dalam satu tembakan meriam.

Black Rock Shooter menoleh pada Mega DELTA yang sedang disibukkan oleh Akeno yang terus menyerangnya dengan serangan kecil sebagai pengalih perhatian. Sementara Vali sedang melayang di atas langit di atas Mega DELTA dengan sayap naganya yang bersinar terang, mengisi tenaga.

"Misi Selesai." gumam Black Rock Shooter seraya membalikkan badannya sambil menebas tubuh Ghost yang mendekat padanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Akeno Side]**

Akeno melakukan manuver untuk menghindari tangan raksasa yang ingin menangkapnya. Menciptakan sebuah tombak petir di kedua tangannya lalu melemparkan salah satunya ke armor dada kanan Mega DELTA. Tapi sayang karena Mega DELTA dapat menangkis serangan itu sebelum mengenai armor dadanya.

 **'Dhuar!'**

Akeno mendecih kesal. "Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki refleks secepat itu? Benar-benar bikin kesal!" gerutu Akeno. "Vali-kun! Apa sudah siap?! Aku bosan menjadi pengalih perhatian!" teriaknya pada seseorang yang mengenakan armor naga putih jauh di atas langit.

"Berisik! Langsung mulai saja persiapannya! Sebentar lagi aku siap!" balas Vali.

Mendengar konfirmasi dari Vali, Akeno langsung bersemangat. "Yosh! Ayo kita mulai tariannya!" teriak Akeno semangat lalu melempar tombaknya yang tersisa sekuat tenaga ke kepala Mega DELTA. Dalam sekejap mata, tombak itu menabrak armor kepala Mega DELTA dan meledak, membuat pengelihatannya terganggu.

Akeno mengelus punggung tangan armor kirinya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Mohon bantuannya, Ren." bisiknya pelan. Merespon permohonan Akeno, sayap hitam Akeno di selimuti oleh petir, lalu saat petirnya menghilang, terlihatlah sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru dan hitam. Akeno mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya kedepan. **"[Spirit Art : ...]"** ucap Akeno.

Sebuah lingkaran berpola rumit berwarna biru dan di kelilingi oleh petir tercipta di depan telapak tangannya. **"... [Thunder Spear]"** lanjut Akeno sambil menarik sebuah gagang yang muncul dari lingkaran itu. Saat benda itu telah keluar sepenuhnya, lingkaran yang menjadi jalan keluarnya hancur dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas sebuah tombak biru dengan ujung tombak yang agak besar. Tanpa perintah apapun, puluhan replika dari tombak yang di pegang Akeno muncul dan mengambang di sekeliling Mega DELTA dengan ujung tajamnya yang mengarah pada masing-masing satu titik target.

Akeno mengayunkan tangan kirinya kedepan. "Maju." hanya dengan satu perintah, semua replika tombak itu meluncur pada Mega DELTA dan menusuknya di berbagai tempat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Persiapan pertama selesai. Selanjutnya ..." gumam Akeno sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Tombak biru di tangan Akeno mengeluarkan pendar aura yang perlahan-lahan semakin terang dan kuat. "Aku siap kapanpun, Vali-kun!" teriak Akeno memberi tanda pada Vali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Naruto Side]**

Dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik, Naruto tetap melangkah menuju pusat pertarungan sambil menggendong Yokou yang tertidur di punggung.

Sudut mata Yokou berkedut menandakan kalau dia akan segera bangun. "Yokou-chan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Kelopak mata gadis pirang setengah siluman itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris Sapphire yang sama dengan Naruto. "Nghh~, Nii-sama?" gumam Yokou setengah mengantuk. Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumannya mendengar suara Yokou. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu. Kau benar-benar menakutiku tadi." ungkap Naruto dengan senyuman lega di wajahnya.

Yokou menundukkan wajahnya merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, Nii-sama." gumamnya murung bersama dengan telinga rubahnya yang terkulai lemah. Naruto tersenyum tipis karena respon Yokou. "Baiklah, akan aku maafkan. Tapi berjanjilah agar tidak melakukan tindakan nekat seperti itu lagi. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menyusulmu saat itu juga. Mengerti?" tanya Naruto serius.

"T-Tapi ... aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Nii-sama. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Nii-sama untuk kedua kalinya." ucap Yokou pelan. Naruto mengerjap bingung mendengar kalimat terakhir Yokou. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan maksud perkataan Yokou. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kata 'Baik, aku mengerti' atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah 'makan' selama seminggu. Apa pilihanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Telinga rubah Yokou berdiri bersamaan dengan pemiliknya yang syok saat mendengar bagian 'tidak akan dapat jatah makan selama seminggu'. "Eeh! Nii-sama, kau terlalu ke—"

"Pilihanmu?" desak Naruto membuat Yokou terdiam karena tidak bisa beradu argumen dengan kakaknya. Menunduk karena kalah telak, Yokou tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan : "Baik, aku mengerti" dengan sangat lemah dan wajah yang cemberut. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah polos Yokou.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya agar Yokou bisa dengan jelas melihat lehernya. "Nii-sama?" beo Yokou menanyakan maksud Naruto yang menunjukkan lehernya. "Minumlah. Kau pasti lapar setelah pertarungan tadi bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Yokou. Yokou menatap leher Naruto dan mendekatkan kepalanya sambil mengendus-ngendus lapisan kulit tersebut. Taring kecil muncul di mulutnya saat dia membuka mulutnya.

Naruto meluruskan pandangannya dan menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menusuk lehernya seraya terus melangkah kedepan. Tubuh Yokou yang berada di dalam gendongannya bergetar, pegangan tangannya di bahu Naruto mengerat dan kehangatan nafas Yokou di lehernya perlahan menjauh menandakan kalau Yokou sedang menahan diri dan menolak untuk meminum darah Naruto. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Nii-sama sedang terluka. Aku hanya akan menambah luka Nii-sama jika aku melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yokou sambil terus berusaha menahan insting binatangnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jika hal ini terjadi. Jadi aku menyimpan sedikit energiku untuk melakukan teknik percepatan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan lukaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulih sepenuhnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan menahan diri. Kau juga harus memulihkan kekuatanmu bukan? Karena itu minumlah sepuasmu hingga kau benar-benar pulih, Yokou-chan." jelas Naruto.

Pegangan Yokou di bah Naruto melemah dan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Yokou di kulit lehernya. "Maaf, Nii-sama." ucap Yokou. Naruto hanya memasang senyum maklum sebagai balasannya.

"Itadakimasu, Nii-sama." ucap Yokou sebelum menancapkan taringnya di leher Naruto. Naruto mengerang pelan merasakan benda dingin menusuk kulitnya dan darahnya yang di hisap secara perlahan-lahan.

Bohong jika Naruto tidak merasa sakit. Dan perkataannya sebelumnya, juga sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia memang penggunakan percepatan penyembuhan, tapi kondisinya masih sangat jauh dari kata pulih. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia dapat merasakan kalau kondisi Yokou masih sangat lemah walaupun nyawanya tidak berada dalam bahaya. Jadi dia terpaksa melakukannya agar Yokou mau meminum darahnya dan memulihkan diri. Walaupun pada akhirnya Narutolah yang akan berada di kondisi terlemah.

Mereka akhirnya dapat keluar dari hutan dan di hadapkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Gunung besar yang seharusnya berada di depannya telah lenyap di gantikan oleh kawah raksasa dengan seekor raksasa yang berdiri kaku di tengah-tengahnya. Akeno dengan wujud Spiritnya terbang di depan raksasa itu, sedangkan Vali dengan yang juga dengan wujud Spiritnya terbang di jauh di atas raksasa hitam tersebut.

Kekuatan mereka benar-benar berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka, Naruto hanyalah sebuah kerikil melawan berlian. Tidak mungkin dia bisa sebanding mereka. Dan bagaimana jadinya jika hanya dia yang bertarung melawan para Ghost sekarang ini? Skenario tentang kehancuran kota beserta penduduknya tidak akan dapat di hindari jika yang berdiri melawan Ghost itu adalah dia.

"Aku siap kapanpun, Vali-kun!"

Yokou berhenti meminum darah Naruto saat dirasanya sudah cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Dan juga, dia tadi mendengar suara teriakan dari perempuan dada sapi yang mengaku sebagai kakak perempuan Naruto. Yokou mengangkat kepalanya memandang kedepan. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan dan rasa takjub sangat jelas di wajahnya.

 **'Deg!'**

Sensornya yang baru saja pulih langsung merasakan niat jahat yang datang menuju padanya. Melompat turun dari punggung Naruto dan berdiri di depan Naruto. "Nii-sama, ada musuh yang mendekat." peringatan Yokou sepertinya agak terlambat karena musuh yang di maksud sudah melompat dan tepat berada di depannya. Seekor makhluk hybrid hitam setengah manusia setengah elang bersiap menghunuskan cakar tangannya pada Yokou.

 **'Dhuar!'**

Tubuh makhluk hybrid itu jatuh dengan badan yang terdapat lubang besar. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya bingung saat melihat Ghost yang sedetik lalu berusaha membunuh telah menjadi mayat di bawah kakinya.

 **'Tap.'**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergaya twintail dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang agak terbuka dengan sebuah jubah hitam mendarat beberapa meter di samping kiri Yokou. Perempuan itu menggunakan persenjataan berat seperti meriam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah Katana di tangan kirinya. Perempuan itu memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan datar tanpa emosi. Di mata kirinya terdapat kobaran api berwarna biru. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya perempuan itu dingin.

Saat melihat perempuan itu, Naruto tertegun. "Kau? Yang tadi?" gumam Naruto terkejut. Saat Yokou ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan misterius itu, perempuan itu tiba-tiba menodongkan meriamnya pada Yokou dan menarik pelatuknya, menembakkan bola energi berwarna biru.

Yokou tidak dapat bereaksi karena cepatnya bola energi itu melesat, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam.

 **'Dhuar!'**

Nafas Yokou tercekat saat bola energi itu melesat melewatinya dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Yokou. Saat suara sesuatu yang terjatuh ke tanah masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya, Yokou secara refleks menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mayat naga yang kepalanya pecah.

"Buat pelindung terkuat yang kau miliki." perintah perempuan misterius yang kini berjalan santai menuju Yokou. Yokou memandang pada perempuan yang memerintahnya. "Pelindung? Untuk apa?" tanya Yokou tidak mengerti.

Perempuan misterius itu berdiri tepat di depan Yokou. "Lakukan saja karena aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian tidak akan terluka." perintahnya tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Yokou mengambil langkah mundur saat melihat pandangan pada mata biru yang terdapat kobaran api itu. Entah kenapa, tubuh Yokou bergetar saat melihat api di mata perempuan itu. "Yokou-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat perliaku aneh Yokou. Perempuan itu sadar apa yang membuat gadis setengah siluman di depannya ketakutan dan menutup matanya, menghilangkan kobaran api biru di mata kirinya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk memandang pusat pertarungan yang segera akan mencapai akhirnya.

Yokou ingin sekali menanyakan mata apa yang sebenarnya di miliki oleh perempuan di depannya, tapi saat dia mengingat perintah yang sangat terdengar tidak main-main oleh perempuan itu, dia harus mengurunkan niatnya. "Flame Shield" ucap Yokou. Sebuah kubah api muncul dan melindungi Yokou beserta Naruto dan perempuan misterius di dalamnya.

"Kau ... aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan Yokou-chan." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Yokou memandang Naruto lalu kembali memandang perempuan misterius itu. 'Dia ... jadi dia yang telah menyelamatkanku.' batin Yokou. Perempuan itu atau lebih tepatnya, Black Rock Shooter, menoleh sebentar pada Naruto dan kembali memandang kedepan.

"Apa kau anggota dari STAR seperti Akeno-nee?" Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Black Rock Shooter merespon. "Ya. Dan berhenti mengajakku bicara. Kau membuatku kesal." ucapnya datar tapi serius.

Naruto terdiam mendapatkan balasan tajam. "Nii-sama, mereka mulai bergerak." peringatan Yokou membuat Naruto ikut memandang ke tengah kawah. Mega DELTA mulai dapat bergerak walaupun tidak banyak, dan berusaha menangkap Akeno. Akeno menghindar dan terbang menjauhi Mega DELTA.

 **'Tap!' 'Tap!' 'Tap!' 'Tap!'**

Puluhan suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kubah api Yokou dari berbagai arah. Naruto dan Yokou memasang posisi siaga sambil memperhatikan Ghost yang mengelilingi mereka. "Kita terjebak. Yokou-chan, apa kau bisa bertarung?" tanya Naruto. Yokou mengangguk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang keluar kubah api. "Aku siap." ucap Yokou.

"Tetaplah di dalam pelindung. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai." ucap Black Rock Shooter dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke depan. Naruto dan Yokou menatap punggung Black Rock Shooter tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yokou.

Black Rock Shooter menoleh sebentar pada Yokou dan Naruto lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Seakan memberikan kode agar mereka juga memandang ke arah yang sama. Mereka berhenti memperhatikan Ghost di sekitar mereka dan fokus pada pusat pertunjukan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...:::STAR:::...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Akeno Side]**

Mega DELTA perlahan-lahan menggerakkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Akeno yang terbang di depannya. "Akeno, kita mulai sekarang!" teriakan Vali membuat Akeno tersenyum penuh semangat. "Ini yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu." gumam Akeno sambil terbang mundur menjaga jarak dari Mega DELTA.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada bilah tombaknya dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo, Ren!" teriak Akeno. Merespon semangat Akeno, sayapnya mengeluarkan ledakan aura biru yang sangat besar. Dalam sekali kepakan sayap, Akeno hilang dari posisinya dan muncul tepat di depan dada Mega DELTA dengan tombaknya yang terbenam kedalam armor Mega DELTA. **"[Millions Volt]!"** ucap Akeno sambil mengadah menatap mata merah yang terlihat di celah armor kepala Mega DELTA.

Tombak di tangan Akeno beserta tombak-tombak lain yang menancap di tubuh Mega DELTA mengeluarkan percikan listrik dan selanjutnya ...

 **'BLLIZZZTTT!'**

Seluruh tubuh Mega DELTA kena setrum listrik bertegangan luar biasa tinggi. Mega DELTA meraung keras dalam kesakitan. "Fufufu~, teriakan yang indah." komentar Akeno sambil melepaskan tombaknya dan terbang menjaga jarak. Karena Akeno telah melepaskan senjatanya, tegangan listrik yang menyetrum si raksasa akhirnya berhenti. "Giliranmu, Vali-kun!" teriak Akeno.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku juga sudah tahu!" balas Vali dengan kesal. Vali mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat bola cahaya dan menembakkannya ke langit yang entah sejak kapan menjadi berawan. Vali menurunkan telapak tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Mega DELTA panggang di bawahnya. "Dengan ini selesai ... **[Pure Banishment]** " ucap Vali.

Awan terbelah dan sebuah pilar cahaya putih menyinari tempat Mega DELTA berdiri. Akeno yang terbang di luar jangkauan pilar cahaya melambaikan tangannya pada Mega DELTA. "Bye bye, Mega DELTA." ucap Akeno dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Mega DELTA memandang tangannya yang perlahan-lahan retak dan hancur menjadi debu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Monster raksasa itu meraung keras kesakitan saat satu persatu bagian tubuhnya hancur.

 **'CRAASHH!'**

Kaki kanan Mega DELTA pecah dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terbaring di tanah dengan suara suara benturan keras.

Pilar cahaya Vali menghilang beberapa saat setelah Mega DELTA terjatuh. Akeno dan Vali terbang mendekati Mega DELTA. Armor mereka berdua menghilang saat mereka mendarat di atas armor dada Mega DELTA yang sudah retak-retak. Vali menghentakkan kakinya di atas armor dada kanan monster raksasa tersebut dan menghela nafas. "Meskipun sudah kusucikan, kenapa bagian ini masih saja keras?" gerutu Vali. Mega DELTA hanya bisa menggeliat tidak berdaya karena kaki dan tangannya tidak lagi dapat di gunakan.

Akeno berjalan menuju kepala raksasa dan berdiri di depan lubang armor bagian matanya. Akeno membungkuk dan memandang pada bola mata raksasa berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat jelas bercahaya. "Ara ara, kau marah karena tidak bisa bergerak atau beregenerasi lagi, DELTA-sama? Kasihan sekali~. Apa kau tahu kenapa, DELTA-sama?" tanya Akeno pura-pura sedih. Bola mata merah itu menajam pada Akeno.

Akeno tersenyum semangat dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan alasan sederhananya. Pertama-tama, suatu makhluk dapat beregenarasi karena terdapat suatu sel tertentu yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membelah diri dan menggantikan sel yang sudah rusak. Tapi jika sel yang memiliki kemampuan itu dihancurkan, maka makhluk itu akan kehilangan kekuatan regenerasinya. Dan itulah, maksud serangan dariku. Untuk menghancurkan pendukung hidupmu." jelas Akeno seraya berjalan mengitari lubang mata itu dengan gestur santai. "Dan yang kedua, kau ini sebenarnya berasal dari unsur kegelapan. Sedangkan Vali-kun memiliki kekuatan cahaya suci. Dan seperti yang kita semua tahu, saat kegelapan di sinari oleh cahaya yang lebih kuat darinya, maka mereka menghilang digantikan oleh cahaya tersebut. Hal ini juga berlaku sebaliknya." ucap Akeno sambil berhenti berjalan dengan pose memperbaiki kacamata, walaupun dia tidak memakai kacamata. "Kau mengerti, DELTA-sama?" tanya Akeno seraya duduk di pinggir lubang itu sambil menjuntaikan kakinya.

 **"Groaar! ... Grooaarrr~!"**

Mega DELTA menggeram kesal sambil terus berusaha bergerak dan berakhir sia-sia. Akeno menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. "DELTA-sama, aku tahu kau makhluk kotor, tapi apa kau tidak mengenal sikat gigi, pengharum mulut atau sebagainya? Nafasmu benar-benar bau bangkai." ucap Akeno pura-pura kesal.

"Dan apa kau tidak mengenal yang namanya 'serius dalam bekerja'? Berhenti berbicara tidak jelas dengan korbanmu dan cepat bunuh makhluk merepotkan ini, Psikopat Brocon!" teriak Vali kesal pada kebiasaan Akeno yang selalu bermain-main sebelum menghabisi korbannya.

Akeno memandang Vali dengan cemberut. "Menyebalkan." gumamnya pelan. "Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas, Brocon!" teriak Vali balik. Akeno menggembungkan pipinya. "Penggila pantat. Hidung belang. Kepala uban." ucap Akeno beruntun. Tinju Vali terkepal bersamaan dengan persimpangan yang muncul di dahinya karena mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang di katakan Akeno. "Berhenti menghinaku, Brocon Gila. Dan cepat habisi monster ini!" setelah mengatakannya dengan lantang, sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul di langit dan Vali secara refleks melompat menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **'CTTAARR!'**

Petir besar menyambar secara tiba-tiba di tempat sebelumnya Vali berdiri, membuat armor dada kanan Mega DELTA tembus hingga kesisi lainnya. Mega DELTA mengeluarkan raungan keras terakhirnya dan mati.

Vali berlutut dengan satu kaki dan nafas yang terengah-engah karena kaget setengah mati (hampir mati beneran). Vali mengangkat kepalanya memandang Akeno yang bersiul-siul seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kau sengaja melakukannya. Apa kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Vali. "Bukan salahku. Kau yang menyuruhku cepat menghabisinya." bantah Akeno sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Cih, berhasil lolos." gumamnya sambil mendecih.

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar mencoba membunuhku." ucap Vali dan sama sekali tidak di respon oleh Akeno. "Kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Akeno." ucap Vali sambil berdiri. Akeno juga berdiri dan memandang Vali dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Oh, begitu. Jadi apa? Mau bertarung?" tantang Akeno menciptakan tombak petir di tangan kanannya. "Kau meremehkanku, Akeno." balas Vali menciptakan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Mereka berdua berlari di saat yang bersamaan menuju satu sama lain. Akeno menghunuskan tombaknya saat Vali sudah berada dalam jarak serangnya. Vali menangkisnya menggunakan pedang lalu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan menyamping pada kepala Akeno. Akeno memundurkan kepalanya sehingga tendangan Vali tidak mengenainya lalu melakukan salto kebelakang sambil melemparkan tombak di tangannya. Tapi Vali dapat menghancurkan tombak yang datang padanya dengan sekali tebasan. Sedikit dari pecahan tombak petir Akeno berubah menjadi jarum-jarum kecil dan melesat menuju wajah Vali. Karena sedikit terlambat menghindar, sebuah jarum menggores pipinya dan menciptakan bekas luka berdarah.

Akeno tersenyum setengah menyeringai. "Poin pertama jadi milikku." ucapnya puas. Vali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membersihkan darah di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "Seperti biasa kau selalu menggunakan trik licik untuk melawanku, Akeno. Ada apa, tidak yakin bisa menang dengan cara jujur?" tanya Vali dengan senyum menantang.

"Maaf saja, tapi 'kejujuran' bukan gaya bertarungku." balas Akeno lalu menciptakan kembali tombak petirnya. "Melawan wanita juga bukan gayaku, tapi untukmu aku buat pengecualian." ucap Vali seraya berlari menuju Akeno. "Ara, senangnya~. Apa itu artinya aku spesial untukmu?" Akeno juga ikut berlari menuju Vali.

Mereka beradu senjata, melakukan berbagai trik dan tipuan sambil terus mengejek dan mencemooh satu sama lain.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Yokou dan Black Rock Shooter sudah sampai di atas armor bangkai Mega DELTA dan menonton pertarungan putri petir dan pangeran naga dari jarak aman. Naruto sweatdrop melihat keseriusan mereka dalam bertarung. "Mereka benar-benar niat ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka?" tanya Naruto pada Black Rock Shooter dan malah di abaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. 'Aku di kacangin.' batin Naruto pasrah.

Ren dan Albion yang menonton pertarungan dari sisi lain memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka bertiga. Mereka mendekati Yokou dan memandanginya dengan intens. Yokou menyadari kehadiran dua makhluk kecil di sampingnya lalu berjongkok menghadap mereka. "Ne, kalian Spirit Vali-san dan Akeno-san bukan? Apa mereka sering bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Yokou.

Albion mengangguk dan menggeram-geram kecil seakan sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Yokou. "Hm, aku mengerti." balas Yokou lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Nii-sama. Kata Spirit Vali-san, mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal ini. Kira-kira sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai, katanya." jelas Yokou.

Naruto memandang pertarungan mereka dan kembali sweatdrop. "Meskipun kau bilang ini sudah biasa, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau mereka hanya bercanda. Mereka terlihat serius ingin membunuh."

Yokou kembali menoleh pada dua makhluk mungil berbeda warna di depannya. "Terima kasih, Albion." ucap Yokou sambil mengelus lembut kepala mungil milik Spirit putih. Albion menutup matanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Si Spirit Biru tampaknya tidak suka di abaikan oleh Yokou sehingga dia melompat menerjang Yokou, membuat gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut jatuh berbaring dengan si chibi berekor enam yang menjilati wajahnya. "Haha, hentikan, Ren! Geli, haha, kumohon berhenti, haha!" Yokou tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya karena geli. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan Ren sementara dia terus-menerus tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Ren tersenyum senang dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya untuk menjilati wajah Yokou. Albion yang kini terabaikan, merasa tidak terima. Dia terbang lalu menukik untuk menabrak Ren.

 **'Brugh!'**

Ren terpental ke tanah dengan keras setelah mendapatkan tubrukan kuat dari Albion dari samping tubuhnya. Albion duduk di dada Yokou sambil memandang remeh pada Ren. Yokou membuka matanya dan melihat yang berdiri di atas tubuhnya adalah Albion, bukan Ren. Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Spirit biru yang tergeletak di tanah.

Yokou segera bangun, membuat Albion mau tidak mau menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Mendekati Ren dan mengambilnya dengan lalu mendekapnya dengan lembut dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ren? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yokou khawatir sambil mengelus bulu halus Rem dengan hati-hati, mencari apa ada yang terluka. Ren menggeram lemah dan menggosokkan kepalanya pada gumpalan kenyal Yokou, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Albion, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada Ren. Kasihan jika dia sampai terluka. Minta maaf pada Ren!" perintah Yokou. Albion yang duduk di tanah memicingkan matanya tajam pada Ren dan di balas dengan lirikan tajam. Perang adu tatapan dengan background peperangan terjadi diantara mereka.

Naruto speechless melihat interaksi para Spirit di sampingnya. 'Mereka sama saja dengan majikan mereka. Dan apa-apaan ini? Mereka ini anak-anak labil yang cari perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ibunya atau apa? Tidak, lebih mirip jika dikatakan rival dalam hubungan percintaan. Sekarang musim kawin bagi Spirit ya?' batin Naruto lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Ara ara, seperti mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang yang sama. Sudah kuduga Yokou-chan punya potensi yang kuat. _Great job_ , Yokou-chan. Dengan ini aku menyatakanmu sebagai Harem Queen." komentar Akeno yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan Naruto bersama dengan Vali. Vali menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi sikap labil Akeno.

"Akeno-nee, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." ucap Naruto dengan nada lelah. Akeno mendekati Naruto dan menyikutnya dengan senyum jahil. "Ada apa, Kitsu? Tidak rela jika Ren mengambil Yokou-chan darimu?" goda Akeno.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Yokou-chan itu adikku, meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Mana mungkin aku bisa merelakannya semudah itu pada makhluk biru mesum itu!" jelas Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil jari telunjukknya mengarah pada Ren yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya pada dada Yokou dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Albion.

Vali mengangguk setuju setelah melihat perlakukan tidak senonoh Spirit Akeno pada Spirit Naruto. "Kurasa hanya Albion yang memiliki aspek sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping Yokou. Dia gentle, penuh kasih sayang, perhatian dan juga termasuk tampan dalam kalangan Dragon Spirit." jelas Vali penuh rasa percaya diri. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan. Kuhajar kau." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Maa, tenanglah, Kitsu. Ikhlaskan saja Yokou-chan pada Ren. Sebagai gantinya ..." gantung Akeno dengan senyum sedukatif sambil menenggelamkan lengan Naruto di belahan dadanya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Akeno yang sudah dapat di prediksi. Akeno berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto. "... Kau dapat melakukan semua yang kau inginkan padaku. Semua fantasi dewasa yang ada di kepalamu. Ikat aku, tindih aku, siksa aku, buat aku tidak berdaya. Buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Kitsu~" bisik Akeno diakhiri dengan tiupan sensual di lubang telinga Naruto.

Naruto spontan merinding dan menjaga jarak dari Akeno dengan wajah memerah. "Memang kau pikir aku ini manusia seperti apa, Nee-san hentai!" teriak Naruto kesal. Akeno menjilat bibirnya sensual dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan yang di lipat di bawah dadanya . Berhenti di depan Naruto lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya membuat dadanya menjadi menonjol. "Yakin tidak mau?" tanya Akeno dengan raut wajah sedih yang sangat kontras dengan perilakunya. "101 persen yakin." jawab Naruto datar, dia sudah terlalu lelah berteriak.

Akeno melompat kedepan dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto sambil menekan dadanya pada Naruto. "Yakin kau benar-benar tidak mau? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Nee-san lagi? Apa kenangan kita saat pertama kali kita melakukannya tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?" tanya Akeno beruntut dengan akting mata berair andalannya. Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang (tubuhnya, bukan 'itu'nya). Penyebabnya bukan karena terpengaruh oleh jurus Akeno, tapi hawa membunuh di belakangnya.

"Dada sapi brengsek! Menjauh dari Onii-sama!"

Akeno secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat mundur kebelakang saat Yokou dengan cakarnya yang terbakar tiba-tiba muncul dan menebas tempatnya berada tadi. "Aku benar-benar kesal. Tidak peduli kau kakaknya Onii-sama atau apa, aku sangat ingin mencakar wajah menyebalkanmu itu." ucap Yokou sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk melesat pada Akeno. "Tenanglah, Yokou-chan." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pundak Yokou.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yokou yang berusaha menyerang dan Naruto yang berusaha keras menghentikannya, Akeno malah menoleh pada Ren yang masih beradu tatapan dengan Albion. "Ren, misimu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yokou-chan gagal. Karena itu hadiah yang kujanjikan akan kutarik kembali. Ditambah, jatah konsumsi Energy-mu akan dikurangi 10%." jelas Akeno. Telinga Ren berdiri dan mata bulatnya membulat karena shock sedangkan Albion mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum seakan menertawakannya. "Kasihan sekali kau Ren." komentar Vali prihatin dengan tawa hambar.

"Lepaskan aku, Onii-sama! Aku sedang bersemangat ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan itu sekarang!" protes Yokou saat dirinya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. "Jangan bersemangat untuk menghajar orang. Dan itu hanya bagian dari candaan berlebihan Ake—! Semuanya diamlah!" sikap Naruto seketika berubah menjadi serius. Akeno, Vali dan Yokou langsung terdiam mendengar perintah dadakan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan Yokou dan memandang kesekelilingnya dengan teliti. "Kitsu, ada apa?" tanya Akeno bingung.

"Ssst! Ada yang aneh di sekitar sini." ucap Naruto. Yokou dan Akeno mengerjap tidak mengerti. Mereka memandang pada Vali meminta pendapat Vali dan di balas dengan gelengan kepala. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Nii-sama?" tanya Yokou mulai khawatir.

"Suasananya tidak benar. Disini terlalu tenang."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Black Rock Shooter yang memandang ke langit dengan kuda-kuda siaga. Mereka semua memandang ke langit dan hanya menemukan awan hitam yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Vali tertegun dengan mata yang membulat saat menyadari situasi mereka. "Semuanya posisi saling memunggungi! Bersiaga penuh terhadap serangan dadakan!" mendengar perintah dadakan Vali, Akeno, Yokou, Naruto dan para Spirit langsung merapat pada Black Rock Shooter dengan posisi melingkar.

"Vali-kun, jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi." tuntut Akeno. "Kau lihat langit tadi bukan? Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Vali seraya memunculkan sebilah pedang di tangannya. "Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya!" teriak Akeno frustasi.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Jadi Akeno-nee, cobalah untuk tenang." pinta Naruto yang berdiri di samping Akeno. Akeno menjawab dengan anggukan, menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto. "Seperti yang kau lihat di langit, sekarang sedang mendung. Dari pergerakan awannya sudah pasti di sebabkan oleh sebuah angin yang lumayan kuat. Tapi anehnya, kita sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar suara angin ataupun dedaunan yang bergesekan tertiup angin di sekitar kita. Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" jelas Naruto.

Hanya satu kata yang muncul dalam pikiran Akeno. "Ghost." gumam Akeno sambil memunculkan tombak petir di tangan kanannya. "Tapi sudah jelas yang kali ini bukanlah Ghost biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aura dari Ghost dalam radius deteksi sensorku." ungkap Vali. Akeno mengawasi sekitarnya dengan waspada. "Tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan. Ghost yang memiliki kemampuan ini tidak salah lagi. Hanya satu jenis yang bisa."

Ketegangan meningkat di antara mereka semua. Dengan kewaspadaan penuh, mata dan telinga mereka aktif sepenuhnya untuk menangkap segala keganjilan.

 **"Krakaka"**

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada asal suara aneh dengan posisi mereka yang siap bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertarungan besar telah berhasil mereka lalui. Mega DELTA telah berhasil di bunuh. Ancaman kehancuran kota Kouh dari serangan koloni Ghost telah berhasil di lenyapkan. Tapi ada apa ini? Masih ada musuh hidup di sekitar mereka. Dan dapat di pastikan Ghost yang satu ini tidak berniat hanya mengawasi mereka. Sebenarnya Ghost jenis apa yang bisa membuat ketiga anggota STAR yang sangat kuat itu siaga penuh?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...:::To Be Continued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out ^_^**


End file.
